Time Wished To Be Forgotten
by mamasam
Summary: The boys are given a case by Bobby. There is something dark and evil lurking, within the shadows. What may be seen to some as a miracle, to one girl it is a never ending nightmare. Dean's pass is coming back to haunt him. Can he keep it hidden? A race against time has begun. Will Dean and Sam be able to help or will it slip out of their control? Dean/OC/Sam/Bobby. Season 1-7
1. Chapter 1 Yesterday

**(I have revised the story to flow better. Thanks for the suggestion Deanthemant)**

**This story is set up just like any other Supernatural Show. First the introduction. Then come the guys. There will be loads of action, horror and violence in upcoming chapters. When a chapter gets darker (and it will) I'll let you know when to cover your eyes. This is rated M/T. So please keep that in mind when reading. **

**This is a stand alone piece. With some references to the pass 6 seasons and maybe beginning of the 7th. ****Please take the time to leave a review. Love to hear how people are enjoying the story line. Enjoy! **

**A Time Wished to be Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: Yesterday**

As the young woman is laying still in bed, there is sparks of bright red flashing across her eyes. When she slowly turns her head to the right, the flashes turn from a bright read to a glowing blue. Attempting to squeeze her eyes shut, she moved her head flat on the pillow. A brilliant bright white light suddenly engulfed her. There was a tremendously amount of pain. The insides of her eyelids felt like their were burning. Attempting to yell out in pain, nothing but utter silence came out instead.

As the brilliance of the white light gradually went away. She willed herself to open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open, she attempts to focus on her surroundings. Her eyes could only see shapes and shadowy figures around her. It seemed to her that they were standing just behind the light. Trying to focus harder, she opened and closed her eyes. She did this several times. Then suddenly the images around her came more and more into focus. She could see some of the shadows and shapes that she couldn't make out before. The shadows were clearly people moving quickly around her. Looking up, she found the sore of the brilliant white light. It was a round domed light. The type of lamp you would see in hospital rooms.

Shifting her eyes to the left of her, was an IV pole next to her bed. Little by little, she moved her eyes to the right of her. She could see there was some type of machine next to her bed. Closing her eyes again. She tried to comprehend where she was at. Wondering if she was dreaming. A sudden uneasiness came over her. Her heart began raced. With every beat she could feel her heart thump in her chest. She couldn't let herself believe that this finally wasn't a dream. That she actually was out.

"_It is a possibility?"_ thinking to herself.

Attempting to take a deep breath, she gagged. A sudden panic set in. Something was forcing air into her lungs. Again she tried to take another breath. For a second time, she gaged. Without opening her eyes, she lifted her hand up to her face. Feeling around her mouth, there was something sticking out of it. Then she felt air pushing into her mouth. As the air pushed, she felt her lungs rise and fall.

"_What is this__?"_ she wondered feeling all around tape and tube.

Taking a moment to think about what it could be. Again the force of air went into her lungs. There was a rhythm to it. Suddenly it occurred to her what it was. A respirator. She tried to take another deep breath. She gagged again. Reaching up, she started to fumble with the tape that had held the tube in her mouth. Once she got the tape off, she attempted to pull on the tube. She could feel the tube move in her lungs. Pushing her breath out after the last force of air, She gave the tube a steady pull. She gagged and coughed until the tube was completely out of her lungs and mouth. Then she sucked in as much air into her lungs as they could withstand. Trying exhale, she started to violently cough.

Learning really quickly that she would have to take it slow. She began to take small breathes. Slowly she took air in and then let it out slowly. Involuntary tears ran down her face. Practicing, she began to breathe small swallow breaths to keep from coughing. As she concentrated on her breathing, she opened her eyes. There was a horrible beeping noise that filtered through out the room. Looking around the room to see where the sound was coming from, she could see people rushing around the room. A man moved over top of her and turned off the machine. Suddenly the room went silent. Then voices filtered the room. Two Voices that was talking to each, moved toward the bed.

"She's awake!" A womans voice said.

"Impossible! She's been in coma for years!" A husky male voice replied.

The husky male voice moved the woman to the side. She could see the male's face above her, he looked as he was in total shock. He said something to the women, then moved from her view. It seems as only seconds before a tall black woman stood over her. The tall black woman was saying something, but she had a hard time understanding her. Slowly, she could feel her bed move, bringing her up to a sitting position. She went dizzy for a moment grabbing the side rails for support. Closing and opening her eyes, she focused in on the tall black woman.

"Amara, can you hear me?" the tall black woman asked.

Amara tried to answer her, but nothing came out. She looked around the room. Then focusing on the tall black women in front of her. Amara looked at her, then shifted her eyes down to the tag she had on her white coat. Amara's eyes focused in on the woman's badge. The only thing she could make sense of what she was reading was the last part of her tag.

"_A doctor."_ Amara thought to herself.

Tears began to flow down Amara's cheeks. She suddenly realized two things. That this wasn't a dream she was having and she wasn't dead. Even though neither thought really occurred to her before now. All she could think was that this was another nightmare. The whole time Amara was thinking to herself, when she wakes up, she would be back to the dark.

The Doctor shined a tiny flash light into her eyes. Noting that her eyes were equal and Doctor glanced up at the monitors. Her pulse was strong and steady. Her heart rhythm was in normal limits. Her blood pressure looked good and strong. Her oxygen stats were within normal limits. Her patient was doing good considering she just came out of a coma. The Doctor watches Amara for a moment. Marveling how alert Amara was. The doctor did notice that she was having a hard time comprehending her surroundings. This didn't concern her, not since Amara had been in a coma for three years. The tall Doctor watch closely, as Amara tried to gather her thoughts.

"Amara can you hear me?" The doctor asked a little louder this time.

Barely above a whisper, Amara said, "Yes."

"Amara you're in Palmer Lake Hospital. You have been here for a while." The Doctor said.

Amara made a motion with her hands for some water. The doctor asked one of the nurses for some chipped ice. When the nurse did, the Doctor placed a couple of ice chips onto her tongue with a spoon. Amara motioned for more. The Doctor repeated what she just did.

"Slowly Amara, I'm only going to give you enough to coat your throat okay?" Doctor insisted.

The ice melting in her mouth and slowly going down her throat, felt so good. Closing then opening her eyes widely, she takes a good look around the room. Amara finally began to feel safe for the first time. There was no more pain or darkness. A thought suddenly came to her. _H__ow had long she been like this?_ For Amara, it felt that she had been in a nightmare for hundred of years.

Licking her lips, Amara whispered to the doctor, "How long?"

"Sorry Amara, I didn't hear you." Doctor said, as she lowered herself down to hear her.

"How long?" Amara said a bit louder.

"Its been about three years Amara...You've been in a coma." The Doctor replied.

_A coma? _The thought of it, caused something inside Amara to break. Amara eyes began to gloss over with tears. She couldn't believe that it true. _All that time, gone._ Amara thought to herself. In a nightmare that she couldn't bring herself out of. _All that torment and pain, was just a dream._ Amara wrestled with the idea. Looking inside her mind for answers. She searched for the cause that had placed her into a coma. Bits and pieces started coming back. A bridge. Water. A feeling of complete utter hopelessness. Despair. Sensation of falling. Darkness. Amara's heart beat wildly in her chest. She realized in that moment what happened. Amara had committed suicide.

"Amara, do you remember what happened to you?" Doctor asked, as she studied the monitor, watching Amara's heart rate flexure.

Amara didn't want to admit it to Doctor. It was hard enough remembering. The pain, hurt of what she had done to herself. However, to say it out loud was too much to bare. Amara felt if didn't admit to it, then it couldn't have happen. She shook her head no at the doctor.

"It's probably better that you didn't. (Sighing) Were gonna send you for some tests. Get you moving again. Then some solid foods. From there if you keep improving like you're doing right now, we'll see maybe you going home in couple of weeks...okay?" Doc said softly.

Amara shook her head in agreement. What she wanted now was some peace. In her dreams, she was in hell. So for now all she wanted was peace. However deep inside her, she somehow knew that wasn't going to happen. She did wanted answers to why she wasn't dead. Amara knew from the height she jumped, there was no way she could have survived._ Maybe it was the luck of the draw._ Amara could accept that. Then another thought occurred to her. _Did she straddle both worlds._ In this world, she was another coma patient. Dead for all intensive proposes. But the other world, the dark one. It was all torture and pain. All the blood-letting. Maybe she didn't die, but Amara knew where she had been for three years. _There is only one place you go to when you kill yourself. Hell._


	2. Chapter 2 Today

_**(This chapter was revised. Thank You Deanstheman for some of the suggestions you gave me.)**_

_**This story starts like the Supernatural Show. It begins with what the guys are going to end up facing. Then the guys come in and work the case. FYI , There is loads of action in upcoming chapters. Torture, fighting, etc. When the chapter gets darker (it well) I'll let you know when to cover your eyes. This story is rated M/T. **_

_**This is a stand alone piece. With some references to the pass 6 seasons, maybe early 7th season. **_

_**Please leave a review. I love feedback. If you know someone who would enjoy the story please pass it along. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Today**

There was a stillness that floated throughout the house. Not the kind of stillness that comes with serenity but with horror. Cutting through the air, was heaviness footsteps. It was loud enough to wake Boden out of a deep sleep. Sleepishly, he rolled over to see if his wife was still in bed. Seeing that she was, Boden lay on to his back and listened. As his eyes began to get heavy enough for him to start to dose, then there was a sound of someone running throughout the house. Suddenly as it happen, was as suddenly it stopped.

"_What the hell?"_ Boden, mumbled to himself.

Now sitting up now in bed, Boden listened intently. Nothing but silence. Shaking his head, Boden laid back down thinking it was a dream. He glanced at the clock, 3:20am. Boden hit his pillow with the corner of his hand, in attempt to get it to fluff it up. Sighing to himself, he placed his head back down on the pillow. Getting comfortable again, Boden slowly closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Running came down the hall loudly, running fast pass the bedroom door. It sounded like a herd elephants. This time Boden bolted straight up. _That's it!_ Boden thought to himself. He was sure now, that there was someone definitely in the house. He looked over to his wife again. She still was sleeping soundly. Completely unaware of what was going on around her.

"Freaking woman can sleep though anything." Boden said pissed.

Quietly getting out of bed, so he wouldn't wake her. Boden tipped toed to the door. Laying his head against the door, he stood there and listened. Silence. Boden slowly turned the door knob quietly. Hearing the lock click open, He silently walked out into the hallway. Boden wanted to catch who ever broke into his house. Looking each way, He could see that there was nothing there. Softly, Boden walked to the edge of the staircase. He stood there at the edge and listened. Still silent. For a moment, Boden wondered if he conjured it up in his mind. A part of some wicked nightmare he was dreaming. That was until there was a loud crash.

Boden's heart pounded hard against his chest. He knew there was no doubt now. There was someone in the house. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Damn it! I should of grabbed a damn golf club." Boden whispered to himself, as he took his hand and hit himself in the forehead.

Gradually, Boden made his way down the stairs. Making sure he took each step carefully. Trying to balance himself, as he took his time. Boden knew where the steps were that would creak. He didn't want the stranger to know that he was coming. He wanted to have the element of surprise. Hoping, when he found the robber, it would be enough to scare him to leave, that was if he sneak up on him. Boden was almost at the bottom, when the third stair made an awful creak. The sound of it echoed hollow, through out the downstairs.

"Shit!" Boden cursed to himself.

Boden's heart began to pound faster. He stood there for a moment, not moving a muscle. Listening to see if the stranger or strangers heard him. Hoping, that he still had the element of surprise. He couldn't see any movement. There wasn't any kind of sounds moving about. Preceding to go down to the last stair, Boden stopped as he let his eyes wonder from one corner to another. The downstairs looked the same from where he was standing when he went to bed. It didn't seem as if anything was moved or taken.

From the view point Boden had from the last stair, he could see through to the dining room and partly the living room. Standing on the top of his toes, He strained to look into the kitchen. Boden could see that night-light that was still on. When he looked down, it was the floor that at his real attention. In the middle of floor was salt shaker. It was shattered into millions of small pieces.

"Freaking cat! The damn thing knocks down one more thing in this house, it's dog meat." Boden half whispered.''

Shaking his head, carefully and quietly, Boden tipped toed into the kitchen. Glancing around, he didn't see anything out of the normal. Nothing that would explain other than the cat, as to how the salt shaker fell on to the floor. Moving to the cabinet to take out the broom, Boden was unaware of a dark black mass just hovering in the corner of the room. It blended well between the wall and the frig.

While Boden swept the salt up, the dark mass move bit by bit across the ceiling. It glided across the ceiling. Moving over the light fixer and into the living room. Once the black mass made it between the wall and the couch, it reformed into some resemblance a person. It stood there quite out of eye range of Boden. Being still, the mass just stood there watching Boden. It waited on the right time it could attack.

Boden knew he needed to up checking out the rest of the house. Though he really thought that whoever was there is gone by now. Finishing up with the floor, he laid the dust pan and broom in the very corner that the black mass had been in. With the beam of the night light being his only light source, Boden made his way into the living room. Looking around the room, something caught Boden eye. Not quiet sure what it was. Boden started to move slowly toward it.

The black mass began to slowly move toward Boden. It's shape had become completely into a shape of a man in a black robe. There was no distinctive features. It's face was as smooth as a porcelain mask. The black mass's eyes were a neon green. There was no way you could see the outline of his mouth. What did show was the sharp teeth. They looked like it came from a lion. All pointed and jagged. The rest of black mass, was just that a mass. There was no distinction from where its head was to where its body began, only the black looking robe that covered it.

Boden stood there in a daze. He knew that someone was in the room with him. Boden couldn't figure it out what it was. There was no form to it. It looked transparent. That was for exception of its eyes and teeth. Boden attempted to take a step back, but couldn't. Something was holding him there. No matter what he tried to do to move he couldn't. He watch as the thing in front of him began to step toward him. He struggled against the invisible force, but whatever it was holding him there, wasnt letting him move. He was frozen into place. Staring at black mass, Boden watched as it continued to move toward him.

Putting his hands in front of him, Boden demanded; "Stop right there! (stammering) I...I don't want any problems!"

The black mass didn't reply, it just kept moving toward him. Moving slowly and effortless. As if it had a agend. When black mass reached Boden, it grinned hideously at him.

"What the hell are you?" Boden demanded.

It's grin grew larger. Boden struggled against what ever was holding him in place. A terror like no other stuck Boden. His heart was beating wildly and fast in his chest. Boden kept struggling against the invisible force. He couldn't budge. All of a sudden, the force that was holding him there, pushed hard on him, making his knees buckle. His knees slammed hard against the floor. Once he was in a kneeling position, Boden looked up it. In his horror, the black mass was standing right in front of him.

The black mass's grin became wider as it moved over top of Boden. What could be said was an arm, extended out toward him. It's one hand placed itself on top of Boden's head. What looked to be it's fingers, had flat suction cups for finger tips. Sticking themselves securely on Boden's head. The tips began to electrify. Shooting electricity directly into Borden's head. The electricity looked as though it was sucking something back into it's finger tips. What ever memories Boden had, seem to flow from his mind into the electricity, that moved into the black mass. The black mass threw his head back. Enjoying every bit of what it was feeding off from Boden's brain.

Every memory, thought, or feeling Boden had, was rushing into the mass. Boden felt and watched every thought, feeling or what he did. It rushed by him in slow motion. The jobs he did half assed. The day Boden cheated on his wife. The day he got married. The day his father died. Everything. Whether it was bad or good, it took his complete being. Everything he ever was. When the last of his memories came, Boden was completely empty. There was only one thing he could do.

"Ah!" Boden screamed.

The mass was full and satisfied. Removing his hand, the mass suddenly turned his head. It could hear Boden 's wife coming down the stairs. It disappeared into the darkness. Slipping out a crack in a window. When his wife she came into the living room, she watched Boden collapsing on to the floor. As she reached him, Boden muttered two words.

"Black mass!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Case

**Hope you're enjoying the story . It's a work in progress so please follow. There is loads of action in upcoming chapters. Torture, fighting, etc. For now this will be T. When the chapter gets darker (it well) I'll let you know when to cover your eyes.**

**This is a stand alone piece. With some references to the pass 6 seasons. ****Please leave a review! Follow! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Case**

Sam and Dean were getting settled into they're motel room. After a three-day ride it was just nice to be able to lay their head down on an actual pillow. The motel was decorated in an 80's motif. The room they were given was a little garish. It was an ode to the pop prince himself.

"It looks like Purple Rain made a visit here." Dean scoffed.

Sam looked around and laughed. He shook his head in agreement. Dean was right of course. It did look like it. All it needed was a purple motorcycle to complete the room. Walking over to the bed by the wall, Sam threw his dufflebag on the bed. Not really caring what it looked like. All Sam wanted to do is take a shower and go to bed. The last couple days was hard ones. Sleep is all he wanted to do.

Dean meanwhile, had placed a six-pack and a whiskey bottle in the frig. Seeing that Sam had chosen his bed, Dean goes over to the other one. Flopping down and stretches.

Thinking to himself, _"If this__ was going to be our home for a few days, __one way or the other, __I'm gonna__ to __find a way to__ enjoy __my__self."_

Looking over to the nightstand, Dean seen his favorite toy in the whole world. Magic Fingers. A grin spread from one ear to another. He reaches in his front pants pocket and pulls out a couple of quarters. Placing them into the machine. Pushing the button. The bed started to vibrate.

"Really Dude. We just got here!" Sam stated smartly.

"Nothing like good vibrations Sammy." Dean teases.

Sam just rolls his eyes. Anything that makes that man happy was fine enough for him. Sam hoped that Dean doesn't notice the Casa Erotica advertisement on top of the T.V. Hoping magic fingers will keep him entertained for while. Sam pulls out some toiletries out of his bag, when his phone rings. Looking at the caller id, a friendly and familiar face stares back at him.

"Hey there Bobby." Sam said through a smile.

"What are you idjits up to?" Bobby asked.

"Not much, we just got into Woodmoor, Colorado...(with a giggle) Sitting in a room straight out of Purple Rain." Sam said smirking.

Bobby had to laugh. Some of the rooms those boys get kills him. A few weeks ago, they were in motel that hadn't changed its decor since 1950 something. Dean bitched for the whole week that it didn't even have a TV. or air conditioning. But when you travel the back roads with little cash, that's what happens. Not to many choices.

"I might have a job for you two if yous are up to it." Bobby said.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker." Sam replied as he placed his phone on the nightstand.

Bobby hated doing this to the boys. He knew they deserved a rest after what they've gone through. But, Bobby knew that the best thing he could do for them was keep them busy. To try and keep their minds off their pass. Along with what may be coming down the road at them tomorrow. Keeping their focus on the here and now.

Clearing his throat Bobby said; "Like I said, there is a possible job for you two.

"Whats going on Bobby?" Dean asked as his voice vibrated with the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?" Bobby directed to Dean.

"Om...just playing with the mag.." Dean started to say before Bobby cut him off.

"Never mind..." Bobby said laughing.

Dean gave Sam a look that said what. Shaking his head, Sam motioned for Dean to get off the bed. Dean takes his time getting up and moves to the chair at the table. Sitting there with an extra wide grin. Dean didn't know if he was having more fun aggravating Sam or with the bed.

"So whats going on?" Sam asked.

"There is a real mystery going on in Palmer Lake that has to deal three young very healthy people going into comas for no reasons." Bobby began explaining.

Dean interrupts him. "Comas? How?"

"Don't know. Here's the kicker...most of the time, healthy young people go into comas from accidents or injuries. Or sometimes there is a hidden condition that no one is aware of. (taking a deep breath) But these people aren't sick, nor did they have an accident or injury of any kind." Bobby stated factually.

"Are you sure they didn't any aneurysms or brain damage of some kind? People just don't go into comas for no reason Bobby." Sam being inquisitive.

Bobby sighed; "No...when they found the first two, they had already slipped into a coma...except for one Dude. He wasn't in a coma yet. Just a complete blank. Nothing there...when his wife found him, this dude had no idea who she was...Just muttering over and over a black mass."

"What the hell is a black mass?" Dean wanted to know.

"I don't know...I've look up some lore, to give us a hint what this could be...but I can find anything...(taking a deep breath)...For all I know it could be a demon...I do know one thing, what ever it is, its hungry." Bobby being direct as he could.

Sam motioned for Dean to give him his phone. Going to the GPS, he looked up where Palmer Lake was. Turning the phone around to show Dean, Palmer Lake was only about 20 miles away. Dean shook his head okay at Sam.

"Okay Bobby...Can you send me what u have?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing Sam, and when I find out anything more...I'll let you know." Bobby replied as he hung up.

There was a quietness that hung in the room. Both Dean and Sam was going over in their heads on what they're gonna be up against. Sam went over to his laptop and opened it up. Dean went to his dad's journal. Neither said a word to the other. Both doing their own research.

"There isn't anything in Dad's journal.." Dean said slamming the book.

Looking over his laptop at Dean; "There really isn't anything on the net. I've come across some news articles talking about the coma's. Seems that this Dude, Boden was the last one so far."

Dean hung is head. Getting up and moving to the bed;"Is there anything else that sounds strange?"

"There is a woman who came out of coma like three weeks before."

"What are thinking, like Prince Charming came, kissed her and she woke up?" Dean asked smartly.

"No...like...this woman had been in a coma for three years, then suddenly woke up." Sam replied.

"Three years huh?...She wakes up, and suddenly there is this thing going around sucking out people's memories and stuff like it's a milkshake?" Dean said more in a statement that a question.

"That's what it looks like." Sam shaking his head in agreement.

Sam continued to look through the articles. Dean laid there in disbelief.

"Are you thinking they could be related?" Dean puzzled.

Sam shook his head in agreement. Nether spoke another word to the other. Dean closed his eyes and went straight to sleep. Sam stayed on the laptop for a few more minutes and closed it. Something in his gut said that this was going to be a hellish hunt. It didn't set right with him. People going into comas or having their brains scrambled. The this woman. She had to have something to do with this. Sam shook his head. He knew they weren't going to accomplish anything tonight. Bed was calling him. Sam turned to say something to Dean, but sleep had already took him.


	4. Chapter 4 Questioning Time

**Hope you're enjoying the story . It's a work in progress so please follow. There is loads of action in upcoming chapters. Torture, fighting, etc. For now this will be T. When the chapters gets darker (it well) I'll let you know when to cover your eyes.**

**This is a stand alone piece. With some references to the pass 6 seasons. ****Please leave a review! Follow! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Questioning Time**

Dean and Sam showed up at the hospital in their usual FBI garb. When they arrived at the floor where the comatose are taken care of. A feeling of eerie hung in the air. Glancing down both hallways, there wasn't a soul. Not one single person. Coming up to the desk, they could see several monitors beeping along, being monitored by two nurses.

Dean cleared his throat; "Excuse me."

One nurse looked at them; "How can I help you."

Both of them showed their fake FBI id's.

"We're here to talk to someone about Mr. Sennett condition." Sam said, sounding official.

"That would be Dr. Barker...(pointing toward a room)...Her office is right there. I'll call her and let her know you are here." The nurse replied, picking up the phone.

They headed toward the doctor's door. Before they could knock, a tall black woman opened it.

"Hello gentlemen,...(reaching out for Sam's hand)...My name is Dr. Barker...(then shook Dean's)...How can I help you?" Dr. Baker asked.

Sam spoke up first, "Hi, my name is Agent Tyler and this is Agent Perry...We're here regarding some of the coma patients you have, in particular a Mr. Sennett."

The doctor stood there for a moment. Giving them a once over before she motioned for them to come into the office. As Sam and Dean sat down, Dr. Barker went over to the file cabinet and pulled out some files. Bringing them to her desk she sits down.

"I really can't give you too much information about Mr. Sennett or the other two...You know...because the HIPPA laws." Dr. Barker stated.

"Yes, we have to keep their anonymity. But there are some questions you can answer without full disclosure." Sam retorted, glancing over at Dean.

"Sure, I guess...So what do you need?" Dr. Barker questioned.

Sam looked at Dean to see who was going to speak first. Dean gave him the expression to go ahead.

"How was Mr. Sennett found?" Sam inquired.

"My understanding from the police, was that his wife...(looking at his file)...found him clasped on the floor." Dr. Barker answered.

"According to our records, Mrs. Sennett...(taking out a notebook)...Mrs. Sennett said that he was mumbling something...(Opening it to a page)... Uh, a Black Mass? Do you have any idea what that could mean?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a clue...(looking at Sam)...usually the patients would speak nonsense when they have a stroke...(looking down on her paper)...But not before they go into a coma." Dr. Barker answering Sam's question.

Dean was sitting there getting antsy. He had enough of this dancing around. They were there to get answers. Playing footsy with the doctor wasn't going to get them.

"Ahem, Dr. Barker...I thought he wasn't in a true coma." Dean pointed out.

"Your right...however...there really isn't any other way to describe the condition Mr. Sennett is in...(taking a deep breath)...See, the only way he is functioning is from his brain stem. He's awake, aware, but nothing is there. Like...(clearing her throat)...a blank canvas." Staring at Dean.

"There isn't anything showing up on his EEG?" Sam quizzed.

"No...not anything, that's why we're puzzled that he is awake and aware. He'll follow anything that moves into the room. But...(taking a deep breath)...nothing more." Dr. Barker answered.

Dean spoke up again, "The rest of the patient's...are they the same way?"

"Yes...actually...(moving to another folder)...we had one die this morning and the other gentleman yesterday...(opening it up)...Essentially, they all were working on just their brain stems." Dr. Barker answered.

"Are you expecting for Mr. Sennett to go the same way." Dean asked.

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Barker answers simply. "Yes."

Sam and Dean looks at each other. Both realizing that there was nothing they could stop it. According to the Doctor, these people are already gone. With that realization, they would have to stop this thing before it strikes again. Sam had another question that pop's into his head.

Turning to Dr. Baker; "Wasn't there a young woman, that had just came out of a coma?"

Shuffling her files around, she opens up to Amara's chart.

"That is correct. Amara Caroway...(reading the file)...She wasn't expect to survive...(looking up)...But a couple of day's ago, she simply woke up." Dr. Baker answered.

"Does that happen all the time?" Dean asked sharply.

"No...not in cases like hers. Not as deep as her coma was. Her type, patients just simply die over time...from organ failure or infection...(flipping through her chart)...Miss Caroway had a massive lung infection that turned septic, she was essentially dying...(closing the file)...But a few days before she awoke, it suddenly clear up." Dr. Barker explained.

Sam looked over at Dean, then asked "Didn't she have a DNR?"

"No...unfortunately...Miss Caroway didn't have any family to issue one. So in cases like her we're obligated to take all the necessary measures to keep her alive." Dr. Baker shakes her head.

Dean sits there for few minutes. Shaking his head at himself. Thinking how sad that there was no one who cared enough for this girl to help her. Dean was glad in that moment that he had Sam and Bobby. Dean knew he had to ask what happen to cause her to go into a coma. Thinking, that it was probability an accident.

"I know that this HIPPA, thing a bob, is confidential...(looking at Sam, then the Doctor)...But can I asked what caused her coma?" Dean ask inquisitively.

"In this case...there isn't any secret reason. Its matter of public record...(a sadness came over her face)...Miss Caroway attempted suicide."; her voiced cracked when she answered.

A sudden numbness went through out Dean. To be that lonely. To think or feel no one cares enough that you live or die. It was just so sad. There had been many times in his life he thought about it. Couple of times, he even placed a gun to his head. But, all he think about was what if Sam or Bobby would find him. The hell it would put them through. Besides, he would consider himself a coward not to face things straight on. No matter what's thrown at him.

Sam was having the same feelings as Dean. Wondering to himself why Amara's family or friends was there for her. Sam was so glad that he had Dean and Bobby. Sam didn't know what he would do if they weren't there to lean on. The thought made him shutter. To be that desperate to get out of life. He felt that she had been on such a ledge, there must have been no way out, but to kill herself.

Both Sam and Dean get up along with Dr. Baker. Saying they're thank you's for her help. Shaking hands goodbye. However, there was one more question that Dean needed to ask.

"Doc...Miss Caroway...is she still here." Dean asked.

"Actually she is being discharged today." Dr Baker answered.

Dean went to ask her another question, but Sam read his mind and interrupts him.

"Do you think we can talk to her...(looking compassionate)?

"Sure...I don't see a reason not to. She is in room 403." The doctor answered as she opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Amara

**Hope your enjoying the story. Please remember to leave a review/follow. **

**Chapter 5: Amara**

Dean and Sam stood in the lobby as Dr. Barker made her way down the hallway. Looking at each other for a moment. Both of them thinking about everything that they were just told. Sam and Dean moved over to a window out of the way of everyone. So they could speak with each other without being over heard. Sam was the first who wanted to talk.

"This black mass must need their essence to exist."

Dean shook his head in agreement; "Do you think this girl...has something to do with it?"

"I don't know Dean...(running his hands through his hair)...but it's awfully funny that she wakes up and these people go into a coma." Sam answered.

"Yeah talking about space between the ears." Dean said joking.

"Really? Dean...?" Sam responded.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah. So what?...Are you wanting to go down there and ask her...Are you sucking on people?" Dean said smartly.

"No...but I do think that she is apart of this...(looking down the hall)...How?...I don't know." Sam replied with a look of questioning.

Not saying another word they head on down the hallway. About a third of the way to Amara's room. A code blue was sounded. Moving out of the way, Sam and Dean watched as Dr. Barker and nurses ran into a room. They could see that there was a man coding. Both stood at the door, as the team of medical persons tried everything to bring this man back. But it was to no avail. Doctor Barker called the code.

"Everyone stop...back away. (watching the monitor as the heart line stay's flat.) Okay...(looking at the clock)...The time is 1430." Doctor Barker stated grievously.

As Doctor walks into the doorway, she stops in front of Dean and Sam.

"It was sooner than I thought, Mr. Sennett just passed."

Both watched as Dr. Barker walk down the hallway with her head hung low. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment, before Dean motioned for Sam to go on down to Amara's room. Nether spoke a word. Just walked in silence.

When they got to Amara's door it was opened. She was sitting on her bed looking out the window. First thing that struck them both was how long her hair was. It flowed on to the bed and around her like a shawl. The color of it was a dark brown to almost black. Dean gave a look to Sam as to wow.

With his eye brows raised he whispered to Sam. "Cher!"

Sam gave him the look like, what the hell. Dean shrugged his shoulders. Sam should have known that comment was coming. Both walked into room the rest of the way. Sam was the first to speak up.

"Miss Caroway?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Amara answered when she turned around.

When she did around, Dean almost couldn't contain himself. Amara was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her skin was olive and flawless. There was a hint of scars, however it didn't take away from her beauty. But it was her eyes that caught his her attention. They were a very light brown. Almost glowed. As Amara stood up, Dean could see every curve of her body through her hospital gown. It took his breath away.

Sam could see that Dean was smitten. He could see why. Amara was very beautiful. But underneath that beauty, he could see there was such pain. It shown in her mannerisms as well as her eyes. They were so sorrowful. Something or someone had hurt her so deeply that it shown in her whole being.

When Amara turned around, she started to panic. It wasn't because Sam and Dean standing there. It was the demon that had come up behind them when they entered the room. She could see his true self underneath the meat suit he was wearing. It's eyes were as black as coal. His face was something out of a medieval book. Skin blacken. Shape of its face was long and triangular. Its teeth was jagged and sharp. The sheer terror of what the demon looked like caused Amara to jump off the bed and put her back up against the window she was just looking out of.

At first the boy's thought it was them that was causing her panic.

"Whoa there...!" Dean putting his hands out in defense.

Sam could feel that there was something behind him. Turning around there was a plain-looking orderly standing behind him. Looking at him and then turning back at to look at Amara. He realized that Amara was seeing something there that they couldn't. Reaching into his coat and placing his hand onto the demon blade. He motioned to Dean, with his eyes to his coat, back over to Amara.

Dean got the hint and moves quickly over to Amara and steps in front of her. Protecting her. Instantaneously, Sam had taken out the demon blade. The meat suit eyes turned instantly black. Grabbing the demon. Sam pulled it toward him. The blade and the demon's body collide. The demon begins to burn from the inside out. They all watched as the fire that burned underneath its skin raise up to the skin and began to burn it. They could smell the rottenness of the meat suit sizzle. The fire ran up to its face. Burning out the demon's eyes as the soul flashed out.

Pulling the demon the rest of the way into the room, Sam closes the door then looks at Amara. Dean turns around and moves away from her. Not because of being weary of Amara, but being in shock that she knew what it was before they did. However at that moment Amara didn't care how they looked at her. She was half in shock and half astounded at what she just witnessed.

"Lady...What the hell did you do to get a demon's panties in a wad?" Dean asked smartly.

Amara looked at him confused. She couldn't comprehend what he meant by demon.

"What do you mean?...I...I seen its face...its a fiend! She stuttered.

Sam moved up next to Dean. He could see that she didn't understand what Dean had said. All Dean could do is stand there is disbelief. Neither sure what to make of the whole situation.

"Amara...Do you have any idea what it was?" Softly Sam asked.

She stood there for a moment and shook her head. Then answered:

"No...I saw its face...(in a moment of clarity)...That thing is a demon?"

Flashes of memories began to hit her at once. Amara began to shake. In her mind, she could feel fiends pulling at her. Holding her down as they sliced into her. Laughing and enjoying themselves as they watch her blood drip into a bowl. A feeling of fire moving across her neck as one fiend breathed on her. Amara could feel the pain as if it was happening to her right there. She began to lose her balance. Dean reaches out and catches her. Slowly moving her back to the edge of her bed.

"Amara...Amara (grabbing her face) Hey are you with us?" Dean asks her looking into her eyes.

Trying to move the images from her mind. Amara focus onto Dean eyes. Concentrating on the blues and the greens in them. Gradually her mind stop playing the images. The room around her merges back into the hospital room. Shaking her head, Amara could smell the burnt skin of the demon. Realizing that the smell wasn't her skin. That the smell wasn't coming from where her mind's eye was but from right there in the room.

Answering Dean; "Yes...Yes...I...(moving Dean hands from her face)... I think so.

Dean stood there and looked at her for a moment. He could tell that she was getting it together. The frighten look she had and the shakiness was slowly beginning to fade. Dean wasn't to sure what just happen. But he clearly could tell it wasn't because of them killing the demon. It ran deeper than that.

There was a commotion coming from the hallway. Sam looked at Dean. Then at the door. Both of them held their breath for a moment. The sound faded.

"Dean...we are gonna have to get out of here before some one comes in here." Sam plainly stated.

Looking at him then at Amara, Dean demanded: "Come on... (grabbing Amara's hand)...I think we're gonna have to take you with us."

Pulling at her hand; "Whoa...wait a minute I don't know you from a hole in the ground."

"No...but we're the ones that saved your ass...(pulling her up)...and now we are gonna have to save all our asses." Dean replied.

Steadying herself on her feet; "Were are we gonna go?"

"Some where its safe...Before another one comes!" Dean explained.

"Stay behind us...Okay?" Sam requested.

Amara agreed. Going to the door, Sam opens it slowly and looks both ways down the hallway. He motions for Amara and Dean to come on. All of them quietly goes down the hall. Attempting to hide Amara behind them while the went. They stopped just before the lobby. Looking around. The only person that Sam could see was the nurse. She had her head down, looking at some paper work.

Motioning for Dean to stay there, Sam makes his way to the elevator. Pushes the button and stand there and waits. He nods his head at the nurse, as she looks up at him. Then goes back to her paper work. When the elevator door opens, Sam motions for them to come on. The two of them run into the elevator. Dean places himself and Amara over behind the elevator wall. As the elevator door closes, the nurse looks up one more time. Sam smiles at her as the door closes.

Unknown to all three of them. The nurse had seen them. She picks up the phone and dials a number. The person picks up on the other side of the line.

"The Winchesters, just got her."


	6. Chapter 6 No You Didn't

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Love feedback. FYI...this story is in season six. It covers from season 1-6.{No spoiler alert.} Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: No you didn't!**

All three managed to leave the hospital without being notice. So they thought. Heading down the highway toward to the motel everyone was very quiet. No one saying a word. Dean was driving. Every couple of minutes he would look into the rear view. Making sure that Amara was doing okay. Sam was leaning his head against the window with his eyes closed. Thinking about what him and Dean learned and trying to figure out how it was all connected.

Amara was looking out the window taking in scenery as it whizzed by. Her head was pounding. It had been a long time since she had been outside or in car for that matter. The sun was beating down into car. The brightness was stinging her right behind the eyes. Deciding, that closing her eyes would be the best thing for her headache. Amara placed her arm onto the car door and closed her eyes. Then sheltering them with her hand. As she began to replay that morning events in her mind.

"_T__hat __fiend__ was a demon._" She thought to herself.

Amara never knew what they we're called in hell. She never thought to ask. In hell, you never truly seen their true form. They always appeared as their human self. That is unless you have pissed them off. Then their human self would morph into these things. Amara knew when you seen that, you were in a world of pain. That is why she reacted to the demon the way she did. There were so many questions that was circling in her mind.

"_Why__could __I__ see them?" _Amara didn't have an answer.

Amara thoughts turn to the men in the car. She knew they weren't FBI. That was apparent when the tall one called Sam pulled out a knife and killed that demon. The tall one seemed to have a lot of concern and understanding. Compassionate was more like it. Amara could tell when they got into the elevator and Sam realized that all she had on was a hospital gown. He took off his suit jacket and covered her with it. Which she was wrapped in now. Then helped her into the car.

Bringing down her hand and looking up, Amara caught Dean looking at her again. He had watched her nonstop since they drove off from the hospital. Watching him shift in seat, Amara could see that he was preoccupied. Catching him again, this time their eyes met and held each other's gaze of a moment. Something was familiar about him. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

"_Where do I know him from?"_ Thinking to herself as Amara continued to watch Dean.

Amara could tell by the way Dean looked at her, he was concern. She also could see he had a lot of questions. But behind his eyes, Amara could see there was a hatred that ran deep within Dean. A pain that could never go away. She wondered what could have hurt him so bad. Studying Dean, Amara could see that he used it. It was the way handled himself with confidence and self-assurance. Using the hatred as a shield. To keep him from caring. Placing her hand back up to cover her eyes, Amara drifted off to sleep.

It only seemed like minutes that Amara was asleep when they got to the motel. She was unaware that Dean and Sam were even getting out of the car. Quietly Sam opens the car door. He reaches down and nudges her. Amara unshielded her eyes. Slowly takes her hand down and looks up at him.

"Are we there?" She asked.

Sam shook his head yes and helped her out of the car. Dean was already in the motel room. Searching it. Making sure there wasn't any type of hex bags or anything else that may alert a demon that they were there. Upon entering the motel room, Amara really didn't notice the decor. She stood there watching the boys move about through the room. Dean had just finished salting the window and the door behind her. While Sam was moving their belongings out of the way. It took them a few minutes to realize that Amara was just standing there.

"Amara...you can sit down if you like." Sam invited her.

Starting to move over to the dinette table, Amara suddenly stopped. Looking down at herself, she felt an instant embarrassment that she still had the transparent hospital gown on.

"Ah...is there any chance that one of you might have some clothes to borrow. (motioning over herself) I kind of feel a little breezy here."

Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam. Then Sam motioned Dean with his eyes to Dean's dufflebag. When Dean realized Sam wanted to give Amara his clothes, he mouth _no_. Sam motioned with his hands the length of his body. Dean narrowed his eyes at him and mouthed back at him, _no way_.

Sam stopped the argument; "Amara...I think (smiling) Dean may have a t-shirt and pair of jogging pant that you can borrow."

"Thank you." Amara said.

Dean huffed instead of answering. He wasn't happy at all with Sam's suggestion. Walking over to the dufflebag, he unzipped it. Reaching in, Dean pulled out a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. Giving Sam the evil eye, he walked over to Amara and handed them to her.

"The bathroom is right over there." Dean said simply with a shift of his head.

"Again, thank you." She replied.

Dean mumbled under his breath; "Sure."

They both watched Amara make her way to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Gee...thanks Sam!" Dean said hatefully.

Sam shook his head; "Like she could (motioning from his head to his feet) wear mine!"

Dean wasn't going to argue with him. He knew that Sam was right of course but he didn't like it. Dean hated to share anything. Whether it was the right thing to do or not. Going over to dinette Dean sat down.

"Do you think she involved?"

Sam thought for a moment. Something told him that Amara was. But not a willing participant.

"I don't think Amara involved intentionally. But she's involved some how. (looking toward the door) I just wonder how she knew that the demon was standing behind us."

"Maybe she's like...that John Edwards dude." Dean smirked

"Come on Dean!" Sam said smartly as he sat down next to Dean.

"No really Sam...maybe she can see things that others can't. (shrugging) The real question is what that dark mass is and how is she connected." Dean stated.

There was a moment of silence between them. Both search for answers in their mind.

Sam spoke up first; "I'm going to step out and call Bobby. Maybe he can figured out what the dark mass is. (getting up) I'll also mention Amara...see what his take on her is."

Sam started for the door. Dean got up quickly and grabbed him by his arm.

"What am I gonna do with her? (nodding his head toward the bathroom.) I don't exactly like being on baby sitting duty Sam."

"It will be only for a few minutes...(pulling his arm from his grasp)... besides you can charm her with your wonder wit." Giggling, Sam walked out the door.

While the boys were debating, Amara had changed. The clothes that Dean gave her was loose fitting but very comfortable. Turning on the water in the sink, Amara took a really close look at herself. She didn't recognize herself. Leaning into the mirror, Amara traced the white faded scars on her face. Knowing where they came from she closed her eyes. The memory of her hitting the rocks flooded back at her. Remembering the pain.

Opening them again, Amara backed away from the mirror and washed her face. Turning off the water and drying her face off, she looked around the room. She found a toiletry bag and pulled a brush out of it. Looking back into the mirror, Amara began to brush her hair. She marveled at the length of it. In last three years of sleeping, it had really grown. Sleep wasn't the correct word to use. It didn't really describe what Amara had gone through. Hell. That was the correct word. Trying to coming to terms with it. Being asleep here and playing chew toy there.

Shaking her head, she placed the brush back in the bag. Something suddenly moved behind her. Turning her head around quickly to see what it was. There was nothing there. When Amara turned back to the mirror. There it was. Standing right behind her. Staring at it, she noticed that it looked transparent. What Amara could see is a pair of neon green eyes with horrible grin staring back at her.

Amara's heart started beating fast. Pounding hard in her chest. A complete feeling of panic wash over her. She need out of there. Now! Still looking at it in the mirror, she slowly reached for the knob. Turning the knob softly and quietly, until it clicked. Announcing that it had unhinged itself from the door. Counting to three in her head. Amara turned the knob and quickly got out of the bathroom. Turning around, She looked back into the bathroom, it was gone.

When the door opened, it hit the bathroom wall hard. It made Dean jump. He turned around fast and saw Amara standing there. Staring into the bathroom. She looked frighten.

"Amara is every thing okay." Dean asked while he studied her.

Amara looked over to him. For a moment she was lost in her own mind. Back in hell. Frighten and scared. Lost for a second. Then recognizing

Dean, Amara realized where she was at.

Taking a deep breath Amara lied to Dean; "Yeah...I'm okay."

Dean watched as Amara made her way to the dinette table. He could see that she was lying. Amara's whole body shook. But Dean didn't press it. Watching her sit down, he could see how beautiful Amara truly was. The way her hair wrapped around her. The roundness of her face. Her eyes were just that hint of golden brown. It made her face glow. Dean had seen some gorgeous women in his life, but Amara took his breath away. Even if she was in his clothes.

"Ah...Do you want something to drink? (moving to the frig.) Like aah" Dean asked, as he looked into the frig.

Amara watched him for a moment while he searched.

She giggled: "A beer would be perfect...if you have one?"

Dean smiled. Taking a beer from the frig, he opened it and sat it down on the table. Taking a seat across from Amara. Picking it up and she took a drink. A smile came instantly across her face. The coldness and graininess flowed down her throat. For Dean, it looked like her first taste of beer. Amara had a look of pure pleasure.

Licking her lips; "Wow...I forgot how a good beer tastes!"

"It been a really long time huh?" Dean blushed realizing that was a stupid question.

"Yeah...Its not just the beer. (looking out the window) It's everything. It all feeling like brand new." Amara answered looking back at him.

Dean watch her as Amara was enjoying her beer. A lot of questions started running through his mind. Wondering what it felt like to suddenly wake up.

_How she could spot a demon?_

Other questions kept popping up.

_W__hy would Amara want to kill __herself? What could have drive her to that point of desperation?_

Deciding on one question; "I guess it would...How long were you in the coma?"

"It was three long years." Sighing after she answered.

Dean looked at her quizzically. Unsure what she meant long years. To Dean, Amara should have felt like it was yesterday.

"What was it like...?" Leaving the rest of the question hanging in the air.

Amara gave him a puzzling look; "Do you mean being in a coma or waking up from one?"

"Both."

Amara wasn't sure how to answer it.

_Sh__ould she be truthful and tell __Dean__ that she thought she was dead? _

That she was paying for the worse sin a human could commit. Her price was hell. Amara wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"I can tell you...I had no idea that I was in one. (taking a breath) So waking up was...liking waking up from a dream." Telling him some what the truth.

Dean didn't get it at first. That was until he remembered what placed Amara into the coma in the first place. Dean felt himself turning red. Embarrassed for her and him. Amara knew it suddenly dawned on him why she felt like that.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Dean stuttered.

Amarra interrupts him; "That's okay."

They both sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Both looking for a way to change the subject. Dean didn't want to make Amara anymore uncomfortable than she was. He could see it in her eyes. The pain of what she had done. Dean wanted to ask why she tried to kill herself. But he could tell that, Amara wasn't ready to tell him or anyone else why.

Sam came back in. Closing the door behind him, Sam could tell that he interrupted them. It must have been something embarrassing. Dean and Amara seemed to be tense about it. Sam wasn't going to help with that feeling. Not after he tells Dean what Bobby found out about the dark mass and Amara involvement. He sat down on the bed nearest to the dinette table. Attempting to figuring how he was going to approach this.

Trying to cut the tension in the room; "You don't look that bad in Dean's clothes."

"Thanks...they're a little baggie, but they'll do for now." Amara remarked.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. It caused both, Sam and Amara to giggle. Amara could plainly see that they're weren't FBI. The ribbing that they do. The looks they gave each other. It was something more than partners or friends. They knew each other to well. Or course this had Amara's curiosity up.

"Huh...You guys aren't really FBI...are you?"

Dean gave a look of being caught; "No...My name is Dean Winchester and (motioning to Sam) this is my brother Sam."

Amara nodded. It made sense now to her. Brothers.

"So...that thing you killed...it was a demon?" Amara naïvely asked.

Both of them looked at each. Amara could see that they were attempting to find the words to explain themselves as well as demon to her. She patiently waited.

Sam spoke first; "Yes...one of many."

"One of many?" Amara asked.

"Ah...we're what you call hunters. We kill all the things that go bump in the night." Dean said shortly.

Sam gave a look at Dean that said _what the hell?_ Dean gave him his innocent look. Sam sat there shaking his head. Sometimes he wished that his brother just had a little more tact.

"Amara...we need to know something." Sam asked.

"Okay." She replied with a puzzled look.

Dean looked at Sam and gave him the go ahead look. He knew Sam had an easier way of talking to people. Him, he was too blunt. To eager to want the whys answered now.

Sam took a deep breath; "How did you know that was demon?"

Amara turned her head and looked out the window. She still was wrestling whether it was wise to tell the truth. Amara knew that thing they called a demon was there to take her back to hell. At least that is what she was thinking. If they truly were hunters, maybe just maybe they can keep that from happening. Protect her some how. But would they believe her. That she was even in hell. Turning back to Dean and Sam, Amara answered the question as clearly and deliberately as she could.

"I think it's because I was...in hell the last three years. (taking a deep breath) Those things...Demons...were my captures." Amara answered.

Dean just about fell out of his chair. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

_How could she been in hell?_

Amara was still alive. It took Castiel to get him and Sam out of hell. Then another thought occurred to him.

_W__hat if he had __put __her on his rack?_

Staring at Amara, Dean tried to remember if it was possible that he could have tortured her. There were so many souls. At one point they all started to blend into another. Every day it was one soul right after the other. Everyone of them he tortured, sliced and pulled apart. It never stopped.

Sam could see the anguish on Dean's face. He knew what Dean was thinking.

_Could she be one of the souls __he __ripped apart?_

But that was something they would have to be dealt with later. Sam wanted to make sure that he was hearing Amara right.

Gently Sam asked; "Why do you think you were in hell?"

"Because...when we...(looking Sam into his eyes)...you kill yourself that is your punishment. (taking a deep breath) Only I thought since I was in hell, being punished for my...my sin...that I was dead. And so did those things...that is until I woke up." Amara replied.

"What do you mean hell didn't know you weren't dead?" Sam inquired.

Drinking the last of her beer; "While one was punishing me, I got away."

Dean moved abruptly from the table and stood up over her. Shaking his head. He was pissed. There wasn't any way Amara got away. Once your there your there for eternity. If it wasn't for Castiel him and Sam still would be there. For her to get away was impossible.

"Bullshit!" Dean said harsh-voiced.

Amara gave Dean a look of contempt; "Screw you, I don't care what you think...I was there! I felt the slicing!...Then in the next moment, I woke up! Alive!"

Dean was livid; "They just don't shake and bake you and then let you out!"

Amara stood up and went face to face with Dean. She was thoroughly pissed. It wasn't only because he didn't believe her that she was in hell. It was because Dean believed that she couldn't get out. His words cut her like knife.

"What makes you such an expert? Huh?" Amara yelling.

"Because we (pointing to himself and Sam) was there!" Dean smarted.


	7. Chapter 7 Suicide Hell

**Chapter 7: Suicide Hell**

Sam was angry. Angry at Dean for not hearing Amara out. Just because they've been to hell and got out, doesn't mean she couldn't. Sam knew there was more to this. It wasn't a black or white issue. What Dean experience wouldn't have been the same experience that Amara would have had. Just like his wasn't. Dean went to hell for a bargain for him. For Dean, his experience wouldn't be the same. For host of different reasons. Sam knew his experience was different. He had Lucifer and Michael playing ping ball with him. Amara went for a sin. A sin against God. Suicide. Her punishment would have been different and greater than that of his or Deans.

"Dean...that's enough!"

Dean glared at Sam. Slamming his chair up against the wall. Dean didn't say another word, but stomped into the kitchen. Picking up a beer bottle, he smashed it into the sink. It shattered into a million pieces. Dean just couldn't believe Amara. There was no way she was there. However, when Dean looked over to Amara, his heart sunk.

_I'm I __mad because __I can't__ believe she was there? Or because of the __real __possibility __I__ could ha__ve__ put her on the rack __and tortured her__?_

Amara was at the point she didn't care what any of them thought. She was the one who went to hell. She was the one that was tortured. Slice and diced. Then Amara's thoughts came back to what Dean said. That they had been to hell, and made it back.

_So why __couldn't __she__? What made __them__ so special? So __different?_

Amara turned around and began to walk out the door. If all they wanted to do is belittle her, she'll take on her challenges alone. Moving toward the door, Sam grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute please!" Sam pleaded.

Sam turned to Dean as he said it. Dean just narrowed his eyes at him. Yanking her arm away from Sam, Amara sat back down. Pushing her chair flat against the wall with her arms fold. She didn't really want to leave. But she wasn't gonna take ether one's bullshit. If Sam wants to hear what she has to say. So be it. But she wasn't going to let Dean pick at her.

"Are you both done bristling up against the other?...It doesn't matter what you think right now Dean. Hear her out!" Sam appealed.

Dean looked at Sam then at Amara. Stepping out from behind the kitchen, Dean went and sat down on the other bed. Far enough from her and Sam. But close enough to hear. Dean didn't want to be anywhere near Amara right now, in the off-chance he didn't believe her. Dean didn't want to be held responsible for what he might do her. Glaring at Sam, Dean narrowed his eyebrows and motioned with his hand for Sam go on.

"Okay. (pulling Dean's chair from the wall, closer to her) Amara. (sitting down) You said that you were in hell. Why did you feel that you were?" Sam calmly questioned.

Looking deep into Sam's eyes; "The last thing I remembered...is when I jumped...falling. Then hitting the rocks. (taking deep breath) Then I was totally engulfed in blackness.(choking back tears) When I woke up I was in a room...on a table. I couldn't see anything...but this man standing over me...(tears pooling)...Smiling. The man or whatever it was, said that I was going to be his play toy for the rest of eternity. For I committed the worse sin by...(swallowing hard)...Taking my life."

Sam could see that Amara was having a hard time with explaining what happened to her. She was remorseful for taking her life. Sam could see the tears begin to swell in her eyes. Sam wanted to give her a moment, to let Amara get her composure. They all sat there, for a few minutes, in silence. Dean on the other hand couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to finish.

"And?" Dean demanded.

Sam gave a look for Dean to stop it. However the damage was done. Sam could tell that hurt Amara. Hurt because of what she did to herself. Hurt because Dean was being a putz. Sam realized that this was probably the first time she ever told anyone.

Turning her head, Amara looked deep into Dean's eyes; "He ripped me apart...Is that what you want to hear! Piece, by piece. While I screamed. (shouting at Dean) over and over!...(tears running down.) The more I screamed the more he got off! (getting up) Every day it was something different. Cutting or slicing or carving! But it always ended the same. Me...screaming for...(stuttering)...for... forgiveness and him laughing as he just kept ripping and ripping me apart!"

Amara couldn't take it anymore. She hoped that was the answer Dean wanted. The room began to close in on her. Circling around her. All Amara wanted to do was get out of there. Away from them. She attempted to go to the bathroom. She makes it half way toward the kitchen and where Dean was sitting at. Amara began to shake. She couldn't hold herself up. The room in full swing. Her legs suddenly gives out. As Amara begins to go down, Dean jumped up and caught her before she hit the ground.

Twisting Amara around in his arms and picked her up. Dean looked down at her. The look in her eyes caught him off guard. Her golden brown eyes were wide, mournful and full of shame. It was shame Amara felt, that caused her to lose her composer. She stared to cry. Dean felt really bad. He didn't want this to happen. He truly thought she was lieing. Dean drew her close to him. Dean looked up at Sam, with a look as to _what the hell did he do? _Sam shook his head at him. When Dean looked back down at Amara, he suddenly realized what Sam had already realized. This was the first time Amara's spoke out loud about the suicide as well as hell.

Dean took Amara to the bed he was sitting at. Placing her down, he sat down next to her. Placing his arms around her while she cried. Holding her close. Dean also felt bad for being agitated with her and along with being an ass. He looked over to Sam and gave him a look of being sorry. Sam stood there and shook his head at his brother. He knew that Dean felt bad. That Dean knew that what he had done was wrong. He let his impatience get the best of him. Sam tried to stop him. But Dean wouldn't listen to him.

Amara gently pushed Dean away. The feelings that she was having overwhelmed her. Despair. Guilt. The feeling of not being forgiven. Along with a whole host of other feelings. Amara took her hands and placed her head in them. She didn't want to tell them anymore. They didn't believe her so why bother. Wiping away her tears away. Amara sat straight up. Folding her hands in her lap. Amara couldn't look at them. She was hurt. Instead, she let her eyes move to the floor. Not saying another word. To ether of them.

Sam didn't really wanted to press Amara anymore. He could see that she didn't want to talk about it or to them anymore. But there was more, Sam knew it. He had to try to put the missing pieces together. He had to get Amara to finish. To tell them how she got out. On top of that, Sam wanted to make sure what Bobby told him was right. Sam felt how she got out of hell, was key to dark mass. Moving across from Amara and Dean, Sam sat on the opposite bed. He took and placed Amara's hands into his holding them tight.

"I know this is hard. But I...we need to know more so we can help...okay.?"

Amara looked up at Sam. She could see the desperation in Sam's eyes. What ever they were looking for, she was part of all of it. Amara could feel it. If she was, Amara needed to know. Looking into Sam's hazel eyes Amara shook her head okay.

"How did you get out of hell?" Sam gently asked.

Taking a deep breath, Amara answered;

"It was just another day. I was strapped in to the rack. One of those...things...Demon...I believe, was slowly carving into me. Then this...(another deep breath)...I don't know...It wasn't a man but it wasn't one of those things. He was black, not his skin but what was its body. (looking down back to the floor) It told the...Demon to leave. When it did, this man? (questioning to herself) Placed his hand on my head."

Amara stopped for a moment. Remembering how terrorized she felt. Staring at the carpet, Amara was unsure if she could continue. It was already too much. However she didn't want to fight. Dean placed his arm around Amara. To reassure her it was okay. Sam squeezed her hands also. Amara looked up at him. Sam smiled at her.

Squeezing Sam back Amara continued;

"Everything...and I do mean everything came rushing back at me. (keeping her eyes on Sam) My whole life. Everything I ever done. Then...(squeezing Sam's hand harder)...then me jumping off the bridge, hitting the rocks. (Pulling her hands suddenly away) I don't know how to explain this."

Dean pulled Amara closer to him; "Do your best."

Amara turned and looked up at Dean. The anger he had was gone. It was replaced with empathy and a greater understanding of what she had went through. Amara could see somehow Dean understood. Taking a deep breath and slowly blowing it out;

"I had a feeling of complete emptiness. There were no pain...no guilt...nothing. It felt like this thing took everything I was feeling away. (taking another deep breath) I felt its fingers tighten around my head...my mind...I screamed. It hurt for a split second. Like a something electric went through me. (looking back to the floor) Suddenly I felt something hit me...hit me hard. All my memories and emotions came rushing back. (placing her hand to her chest.) Me...hitting the rocks. It hurt so bad, so much pain. I couldn't move...couldn't breath. Then...flashes...of pure bright white light. It was blinding. I closed my eyes in attempt to keep the light out. Squeezing them tightly...When I opened them again...(almost a whisper)...I was in a hospital room."

Sam looked at Dean. Dean recognized the look. Amara was apart of whatever this black mass was. That she was a bigger part of it than any of them thought. Sam got up and moved to over to back to the dinette table. Opening his laptop, he started to over the file Bobby sent him.

Amara moved away from Dean. Moving to the head of the bed. Placing her head on the pillow, she curled herself into a ball. Amara had stopped crying. She was so tired. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. Amara couldn't if she wanted to. It was like her body, her mind was spent. Dean didn't say a word to Amara. He simply got up and took his coat off the end of the other bed. Gently covering her with it. Amara absently looked at Dean and mouthed _thank you_. Then closed her eyes.

Pulling Amara's chair out from the wall, Dean sat down. Rubbing his face, Dean watched Sam as he worked on this laptop. His patience lasted about another five minutes before Dean finally spoke up.

"Okay...what did you find out?

Sam looked over the laptop. "Why are you being such a dick?"

"What did I do?...(shaking his head)...Never mind. What did you find out?" Dean said guiltily.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. He was still angry at Dean for acting like an ass. There was times, Sam wanted to belt his brother. This definitely one of those times. Dean was being so irritating and impatient. Sam had just about reached his limit. Swearing to himself if Dean said one more cocky remark, the fight was on. Sam finished typing a few things. He wanted to make sure that it was right.

Looking up at Dean, whispering; "Amara is involve...although she doesn't know it. Bobby found out, this dark mass is actually called a spirit of memories."

"You mean a ghost?" Dean asked.

"No...A spiritual being...It never was alive. It's a soul that never had a body." Sam explained with his voice low.

"What?" Dean said confused.

"Okay...(shaking his head) Its a soul, but for whatever reason...it never experience having a body. It's a higher being in hell. It's not a demon. However it controls them. In this case, it sees into people minds. (tapping a key) Sees what their sins is, gathers strength from it...(turning around the laptop)...then uses their sins to punishes their souls."

Dean looks at the picture that Sam found. The painting shows a tall black dark mass, not quite a man. However it had the shape of a man. The outline of it looked as if it was in long blackest of black robe. The spirit itself was transparent. Except for his eyes and mouth. They were very prominent. The eyes were neon green in color. The mouth was long, v-shaped with jagged teeth. The spirit was standing over a person. Its hand was on top of his head. The fingers had flat tips so it can grip the head. The person it was assaulting, looked empty. Like it was hollowed out. A shell. The eyes were white. The dark mass some how look like it was satisfied.

"It's a freaking zombie on steroids." Dean remarked.

"This is the part where Amara comes in Dean. When they can find a soul, that is tortured. (turning the laptop back toward him) It will take that soul's pain, by absorbing all the horrible things that person had done. Through the person's memories. (reading) Then gives it back to that soul ten times fold. The power it generates can send that person's soul back into its body. When that happens, the Spirit...hitches a ride and comes up from hell with the soul."

Dean looked over at Amara; "So she has to be put through hell again...go through everything that brought her there in the first place...to come back here on earth, for the spirit to take a ride."

"Basically, yeah...(Looking down at the laptop)...its says the soul would have been damned for that to happen." Sam answered.

"Damned huh? (a look of understanding) Her suicide?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah...explains the damned part...But look Dean, Amara's got bigger problems than that.(Dean narrows his eyes) According to this...the spirit can't stay here. It can take five souls here on this plane. After the fifth one, it has to come back to soul the spirit rode. (taking a deep breath) Then retakes her sins, her memories, pain, her whole being...absorbed. When that happens, It will kill her. Since it doesn't have that soul to ride back. The spirit will be able to stay on earth."

"Shit Sam!...It's got to gank her to stay here...freaking unreal." Dean nearly shouted.

Sam hushed Dean, "Its gotten three so far it has two more before it comes to get her."

Dean sat there for a moment. He knew it was gonna be bad. Not this bad. It wasn't enough this spirit rode Amara from hell. However to give her a sense of hope for second chance was torture in its self. Looking over at Amara on the bed, Dean can see that she was sleeping deeply.

Dean whispered; "Well we need to make sure that it doesn't get Amara...(his eyes turned sullen) Call Bobby, tell him we're coming. Explain to him what we found out. Maybe...we can figure out how to keep her safe and from going back."

Sam looked at Dean for moment. He could tell that Dean really wanted to help Amara. Getting up from the chair, Sam glanced over at Amara. Shaking his head in agreement, goes out the door. Sam knew this was going to be a tough one. How tough, neither of them didn't even have a clue.


	8. Chapter 8 Find Out How To Kill It!

**_Sorry it has been so long since I added another chapter. Life gets in the way sometimes. Especially this time of the year. I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Thanks for the feedback and the reviews. Keep them coming. Been listening to some suggestions, so hopefully you will notice it. As always, enjoy!_  
**

**Chapter 8: Find out how to kill it!**

They made good time getting to Bobby's, arriving in about a day and half. Both Sam and Dean took shifts driving. None of them talked about the spirit of memories or the possible outcome this could hold for Amara. They felt it was better to keep it from her for now. Especially since she was feeling really overwhelmed at this point. Waking up from hell, then came the realization, that Demon's were after her. When any conversations did come up it was about obvious everyday things. The guys found out that Amara was originally from Brooklyn, Ohio. A small suburb of Cleveland. Her parents had died when she was about sixteen in a motorcycle accident. She had no brothers or sisters. Needing a change, Amara left Cleveland when she was about twenty, moving to Colorado.

Later their conversation turned to music. Which Dean and Amara discovered that they shared a passion for rock music. Needless to say, this out ruled anything Sam may of wanted to listen to for the ride. Not that he would have been able to anyways. Since Dean always picks the music. As the drive went on, Amara then wanted to know how much the world had changed. Sam explained that we had our first black president, the economy and other world events. She was a little overwhelmed on how much the world had changed since her coma. But then when she thought about it, what it really just boiled down to being, is the same old same old.

Pulling up a tree covered drive way. Amara could see an old rustic cabin. It wasn't small but not large. It looked like it probably could have been an old hunting lodge. It had a small front porch but as the impala rounded the corner of the driveway, the cabin had a huge back porch. There was a swing and chairs sitting on it. The yard had a picnic table and some lounge chairs. The cabin surroundings were nothing but forest far as the eye could see. Taking a glance around, she noted that the beginning of driveway must have been at least a mile back. They were totally secluded from everything. Pulling up to the back of the cabin, Bobby was standing on the porch.

"Hey there boy's...y'all made it here in record time." Bobby smiled.

All three of them piled out of the car. Sam and Dean went straight to Bobby, giving him hug and handshake. Amara stayed back a little, standing behind Sam, letting them get their hello's out of the way.

"So where is this little lady that y'all been talking about?" Bobby asked.

Amara appeared from behind Sam. Bobby took one look at her and was smitten. Finding himself wishing he was twenty years younger. Stepping down off the porch with a huge smile on his face, Bobby reached out his hand.

"Sorry...these idjits don't have any manners. (rolling his eyes at the guys) My name is Bobby Singer and welcome to my humble abode."

Amara shook his hand back and smiled, "My name is Amara Caroway."

"It's nice to meet ya, Amara." Bobby replied.

Amara stood there watching, as the guys and older gentleman interacted among themselves. She could tell that they were close to Bobby and looked up to him as a mentor. Both of them were very respectful with lots of yes sirs and no sirs. If Amara wouldn't have known any better, Bobby acted more like a father with them, than their mentor. Ragging on them about something done or said. It felt like they were family. Not ever having that type of relationship with anyone, Amara envied theirs.

Bobby had everyone come on into the cabin. It was just as rustic inside as it was out side. The very first thing you walk into is the living room. Simple. Just a couple of couches, end tables, a coffee table. Books lined against one side of the wall. Some of them in the bookcase, some on the floor. There was a long hallway on the left as soon as you came into the cabin. Amara believed that is where the bedrooms and bathroom was. Going into the middle room, was a make shift library. It had a desk. Which again was full of books. Bookcases aligned on each wall. There was a couple of overstuffed chairs and another couch that ran down the right side of wall by the windows. The last room was the kitchen. Pretty modern considering it was a cabin. Nice long kitchen sink, with an island in the middle that housed the stove. The frig was next to the sink. Then there was a little alcove. That is where the kitchen table and chairs were. The alcove was in circle, with windows surrounding it. It was a nice little hold up for the purpose they were there for. Amara liked it. Homey and comfortable.

Once in the cabin, the guys instantly moved about as if it was their home. Setting down their gear in between the living room and middle room. Sam went over to the desk and sat down opening his laptop. Dean had already made his way to the kitchen and back with a beer. Sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

As the guys did their thing, Bobby motioned for Amara to follow him down the hallway. They moved all the way down to the end of the hallway. Bobby opened the last door to a room.

"Its nothing real fancy, but at least you'll have a little peace and quiet. (walking into the room) A place of your own for the time being."

"That's really nice of you, Bobby. (smiling) I really don't need a whole room...just a pillow and blanket." Amara said shyly coming into the room behind him.

Bobby joked, "You must be some man's dream woman."

"Nah, just a someone's worse nightmare." Amara said embarrassingly.

Bobby didn't comment on what she said. He knew what she had already been through and will be going through soon. Studying Amara, Bobby could see right off the bat that she could be a handful. It was the way she carried herself. Quick with the one liners. Holding herself in a way to keep her on the offense. Making sure of her surrounding. Studying everyone and everything. Bobby could see it made Amara reserved. Not believing everything she's told and half of what she sees. It was as if she was waiting for the floor to drop from underneath her. Bobby couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Guessing, if he just woke up from a coma, and told something was coming for him, he would act the same way.

Walking across the room, Bobby opened up a closet door. The smell of his late wife came rushing at him. Lavender and roses. It took his breath away. Stirring memories of yesterday. Bobby hadn't been in this room since his wife Karen passed. The first time was today, when he came in to clean it up for Amara. It had been to hard for him. For years he just ignored the room. Act as if it didn't exist. A part of the cabin that wasn't used. The room made Bobby miss Karen too much. To many memories, hopes and dreams went dead and gone.

"These are some clothes of my late wife. They might be a little out of date. But, you look like you could fit them." Bobby observed.

Amara blushed; "That's okay...I wouldn't have any idea what would be in or out of date."

Bobby couldn't help but giggle; "I guess not...Now the bathroom is across the hall. The shower works but the tub is for crap."

"Thanks Bobby...(feeling overwhelmed)...You really didn't need to got out of your way to do any of this." Amara said.

"No problem...(smiling) A lady needs to have her privacy." Bobby said as he shut the door.

Amara took a huge deep breath. Looking around the room, she smiled. It really wasn't fancy. It had a bed, a nightstand and lamp. On the other side was a dresser. The top of it was full of books. Going over to look at the type of books, Amara shook her head. It was a whole collection of the myths and lore's. Suddenly wondering if he was a book collector or a hunter. Amara placed her bet on hunting.

Moving over to the bed she sat down. Amara's mind was going over the last couple day's events. A few weeks ago she was in a coma, now Demons are hunting her. Because of that, she is now out in the middle of the wilderness. It all made her head swim. Amara took another deep breath. She laid across the bed, stretching her body out. The last three days had taken its toll on her. It was all too much to soon. Her mind and body was utterly exhausted. If she didn't get some rest soon, there will be no way she could help herself or anyone else. Yawning, she decided to close her eyes just for a few minutes. Before Amara was aware of it, she had drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, as Amara was drifting off to sleep. Bobby and the guys was trying to find more information on the black mass now called the spirit of memories. Not one of them coming across any information that details anything about this spirit. What did find, they already knew. They needed to figure out how to stop it. How much time they would have before it comes for Amara after its last kill. More importantly, they needed to figure out how to kill it. Or in the very least send it back to hell.

"Balls! (slamming a book) I can't find one damn thing about this spirit thingy." Bobby said angrily.

Sam and Dean both shook their heads in agreement. It was a stale mate. Sam continued to work on his laptop, as Bobby grabbed another book. Dean placed the book he was looking at on the desk and got up. Frustrated he went over to the make shift bar and poured him a shot of whiskey. Dean stood there sipping his whiskey as he mauled over what they should do next. He was hoping that if they can find out what it was, then they could kill it before it got out of hand. Sam suddenly looked up from his laptop.

"Well at least now we have a name for this spirit...Tenebroin."

"What kind of name is Tenebroin?" Dean asked.

"It comes from the Celtic time period...It means...ruler of memories." Sam replied

Dean was getting really irritated. He didn't care what the thing's name is. Let alone what it was. They knew that, what he wanted to know was how to kill it or slow it down.

"A lot of freaking good a damn name is! We already know about the memory part, we need to figure out how to stop the damn thing!"

"It's a start Dean!" Sam getting angry.

"Yeah...a start?...we've started for days now!" Dean replied smartly.

Sam's eye brows narrowed. He could feel his face turning red. Dean was pushing it. If he didn't quit, Sam was going to knock him on his ass. Bobby seen the look exchanges the boys were giving each other. It wasn't much longer before the looks turned into punches.

"Look...I'll call some other hunters that I know and see what they have in the way of info...If they even heard of it. (placing his book down) The best thing we can do for right now...Is keep doing what we are doing...keeping her safe!" Bobby trying to help.

Dean shook his head in agreement. He was beginning to really worry. Without a way to kill this thing, there was no way they will be able protect Amara for very long. Knowing once it comes for her, there wasn't nothing to stop it. Logic wouldn't let him understand why it couldn't be killed. It just didn't make sense. Everything they had ever come across can die or at the very least, get rid of it. Walking over to Sam, Dean could see him searching hard to try find something.

Leaning over Sam's shoulder; "Have you found anything new about this Freddy want a be?"

"No...all the lore's I can find (sitting back) are the same. It takes their memories, their essence...leaves nothing in return." Sam answered.

Dean and Sam heard Bobby raising his voice in the other room. Looking at each other and then turning to look to where Bobby was. They wondered who Bobby was talking too. Whoever it was, thoroughly pissed him off. The yelling back and forth continued for few more minutes, until Bobby slammed the phone down cussing. When he comes back into the room, he was upset.

"What's up Bobby?" Sam asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing. No one knows a damn thing about this monster or how to kill it!" Bobby grumbled.

"Okay...(feeling defeated) If we don't know how to kill it...Do we at least know how long after its last kill before it comes for her?" Dean questions them.

Sam and Bobby looked at each, then at Dean. In unison both shook their heads no. Dean was now at his wit's end. Why couldn't they find anything out about this thing? He couldn't understand any of it. There was no way no one never heard anything about this thing. His thoughts turned to Cass. Maybe he should contact him. He knew it would be useless, Cass hasn't been answering prayers in quite some time. All of his focused right now, is putting heaven back together again and heal some of the wounds that he caused.

Without thinking and being rather sarcastic, Dean ask, "Can we at least try to find that out?...Sherlock and Watson?"

Sam stood up and headed right for Dean. He couldn't take Dean's badgering anymore. After three days of it, he's done. With his hands grabbing Dean's t-shirt, Sam gets right into his face. Determined to set Dean straight. At least get his nick picking under control.

"I don't know what your freaking problem is Dean...But I'm tired of you being such a dick!"

Dean pulled back for a moment. He wasn't being a dick. He wanted them to do their job. They do the research and he does the ass kicking. It was time to stop screwing around and find out about this spirit. Dean pushed Sam backwards.

"Well...your the one with the college credits Dude...You can't figure this out?"

Sam went into a swing, Bobby grabbed it. Moving between them, he pushed Sam backward and then turned and gave Dean his full undivided attention. Going nose to nose with him.

"That's enough both of you! (holding Sam back). What the hell has gotten into you Dean! We're doing the best we can, with what we have." Bobby demanded.

Dean threw his hands in the air; "I don't know Bobby...There must be a way to stop this thing...Or at least find out what it's Achilles heal is...What the hell are we missing?"

"When we find out...you'll find out!" Sam said smartly, moving back to his laptop.

Bobby watched as Dean move over to the other end of the room where the bar was and poured himself another drink. Turning to look over at Sam, which was giving Dean all kinds of dirty looks. Bobby could see that the boys needed some time away from each other, needing time to cool down. This case was getting to both of them. Each wanting so desperately to stop this spirit before it struck again. Bobby knew deep inside, Dean wasn't excepting any of this. He has seen that expression before.

Walking over to Dean, Bobby calmly said, "Dean we'll do everything in our power to keep Amara safe...(Looking him square in his eyes) You boy...need to check yourself. Figure out why you feel so damn guilty about this!"

Dean didn't reply. He didn't really want to fight with him or Sam. Bobby was completely right about him feeling guilty. He felt bad that he was taking out his frustrations on them. It was just that he was full of all kinds of guilt. It was a strong possibility of him being one of many that ripped Amara apart in hell. That had him totally twisted up. _What __if __he had?_ Dean couldn't remember. He had put so many on the rack. So many souls. Souls he hoped he never would have to face. Then Dean's mind did a complete circle. What if he did, _would __Amara __remember?_ He wasn't sure what she remembered, if Amara remembered anything. She hasn't said one way or the other. Just that she was in hell when she got pulled out.

Braking the silence that hung in the room, Bobby declared, "I'm gonna take Sam...(motioning to Sam to get up)...We're going go over to St. Coleman's to see what we can find out from the priest there and go though their records. (pointing his finger at him) You are gonna stay here...and keep that pretty little lady safe." Bobby demanded.

"What the hell Bobby?...What did I do to get babysitting duty?" Dean asked.

Neither one of them answered Dean, as the door slammed shut behind them.


	9. Chapter 9 Sweet Nightmares

_**Hello everyone, I hope Santa was as good to you as he was to me. Thank you to all that have left reviews and excellent advice. Words can't describe how much it has meant to me.**_

_** ***WARNING*****_

_***** The following Chapter is a M rating. There is graphic torture within this Chapter. Consider this as your warning. *****_

_**I hope you enjoy the following Chapter. I couldn't believe how hard it was to write it. Please as always Feedback is always wanted! Ether message me or post a review,as a guest or member. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 9: Sweet nightmares**

About an hour after Bobby and Sam left, Dean had gotten himself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep. Amara was still in sleep in the bedroom Bobby had given her. It wasn't much of a restful sleep for either one of them. They both was having dreams about their time in hell. Their reality there is what makes theirs dreams into nightmares.

Amara was tossing and turning in her bed. Sweat dripping off her forehead and her heart racing in her chest. In her dream, Amara was being lead into a large room by two lower demons. The smell of blood and rotted meat permeated the air. Looking around room, she could see other souls and demons there. Off to one side, two souls were hanging off the floor by meat hooks. Their bodies were so badly beaten and bloody, Amara couldn't tell if they were a man or a woman. There was large and wide welts that covered every inch of their bodies. Each welt was split open wide, with blood dripping from their open wounds. As the demons moved her closer into the room, Amara clearly could see both of them were dead. A cold shutter move through her body, causing her body to twitch.

Another body on the other side of the room, was stretched to its limit with chains. Each of its arms stretched out above its head. The chains had pulled the body above the floor were it was unable to touch it. As the demons and Amara walked pass the body, she could see that it was a man who was hanging off the chains. He looked barely alive. There also was another demon there. The demon seemed different from those who brought Amara into the room. There was a presence of authority about him. He was telling the other demons what do as well as being totally in control of everything else that was going on in the room.

The head demon was standing over the man, mumbling something to him. Amara watched as the demon moved over to a table, picking up a long whip. He snapped over his head, causing the man on the table to beg not to do it. The head demon gave a hideous laugh. Pulling it over his head, he struck the man with such a force that the hit smack onto his body echoed through out the room. The man's body didn't have time to make a welt. His blood sprayed out into the room, then dripped severely from the wounds. Over and over again the head demon struck the man. With every blow, the man cried out and more blood poured. The demon continued to strike the man until he stopped screaming and blood flowed from every inch of the his body.

Realizing the fate that was going to be bestowed on her, Amara started to struggle against the demons that held her. Laughing at her as they continued to pull her into center of the room. All of them stood there waiting for the head demon to finished cleaning up from his last soul. Turning slowly away from the table, the head demon began to focus all his attention on Amara. He purposely walked slowly toward her, not saying a word. Once he reached her, the demon tilted his head from side to side. Studying her. Moving closer to Amara, the demon wrapped her long hair around his hand, pulling hard from back of her head as far as it would go. In order for her neck would be completely exposed.

Whispering in her ear; "Ah...so this is the little jumper girl."

Making no effort to answer the head demon, Amara didn't make a sound. Vowing to herself that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how terrified she was. Attempting to pull her head away from his hold, the demon held on with a tighter grip. Using Amara's hair, the head demon pulled her closer to him. He looked deep into her eyes. Attempting to advert her eyes from him, Amara tried to close her eyes. But couldn't. Something was forcing her eyes to stay open. The head demon continue to focus deep with in her eyes. Suddenly the last few minutes of Amara's life began to flash before her. Having her replay in her mind of jumping off the bridge and hitting the rocks below. Forcing her to suffer and feel the pain all over again.

"That must have hurt...to hit those rocks. Hmm?" The head demon tormented.4

Even though Amara was frightened, she remained silent. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of the anguish she felt. The regret of taking her life. This infuriated the head demon. Pulling harder on her hair, until he couldn't move Amara's head no farther. The head demon released it, causing her head to snap forward. The he motioned to her captures to take Amara over to a set of chains hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Following them over, the head demon motioned for them to stop. He moved in front of her. Looking over her to see if the chains had the desire effect he was hoping for. When Amara still showed no emotion, the head demon leaned in, nose to nose to her.

"Hmm...Still nothing to say. (giving her an evil grin) Does a demon have your tongue girl!" asked the head demon.

In an act of defiance, Amara looked him in the eye and answered with a firm, "No."

Out of no where the head demon stuck Amara hard across her face. Splitting Amara's lip wide open and making her ear's ring. Spitting the blood from her month to the floor, she looked back up at the head demon. She smiled instead of showing an ounce of fear or how much pain she was in. The head demon hit her again. This time it caused her nose bleed. Amara still stood there, not showing him any type of emotion. This of course pissed the head demon off further.

Grabbing her by the jaw; "This is the way you want to play it girl...(throwing her head back) String her up!"

The lower demons that held her, began to pull her over to where the chains hung from the ceiling. There was a crude pair of handcuffs attached to the chains. Amara attempted to struggle against the demons, throwing herself to the floor. Kicking and scratching at them. It was of no use. The lower demons were a lot stronger than her. One of them grabbed her hair, pulling her up from the floor. Wrapping her hair around it's hand to hold her in place. The other pulled her wrist up and snapped on the handcuff. In turn, it did the same with the other one. Once she was secured by the chains, the lower demon that was holding her in place let go of her. Standing behind her, as the other demon that handcuffed her walked over to a wall.

The lower demon slowly began pulling on the chain. Amara could feel her arms wrench above her. With every pull, the pain worsen as the chain continued to stretch her arms over her head. Lifting her slowly off the floor. For every jerk of the chain, she lifted another inch. Stretching her arms. As the chain lifted her, she could feel her arms began to give. Immense pain shuttered through her body. With the next pull, Amara was a foot off the floor. All of a sudden, her shoulders popped out of place, with it taking her breath from her. Amara wanted to scream, but held it in. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Once the lower demons was done, they bowed to the head demon and left the room. The head demon walked over to Amara and moved completely around her. Admiring his minions work. Stopping behind her, the head demon grabbed the collar of her shirt and ripped it down the middle. Exposing her back. Taking his hand, he ran down the length of her back, beginning from nape of her neck, ending at her backside. Admiring the smoothness of it. Pulling her hair to one side, he kissed her neck.

"Amara...your back is a smooth as a baby's bottom." he whispered as his hot breath flowed across her neck.

Amara didn't reply. However a uncontrollable shutter went through her. When the demon seen this, he laughed so loudly that his voice echoed through the room.

"Still not saying anything?" The demon bellowed.

Amara stayed silent. The head demon grinned. Moving back over to the table, he stood there for a few minutes. Trying to decide what he wanted to do to get Amara to submit. The head demon took a thick whip off the table. He stood there and admired it for a moment. Feeling the weight of it, then snapped it in the air. Loving the sound that it made. The sound of the snap, caused Amara to involuntarily jump. Her chains that held her echoed through the room. Turning around, the head demon looked at Amara. Smiling from ear to ear, he moved behind to her, letting his hand run down her back again before he kissed it.

Then whispering in her ear, "I'll bet that you'll be screaming when I'm done with you!"

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean was hearing a scream. But the scream had nothing to do with Amara. He was back in hell. Doing his job, ripping and shredding souls apart. In that moment, Dean had a soul on his rack. He couldn't see the soul's face. It really didn't matter to him. He was enjoying ripping the soul's flesh. Slowly, carefully and inching along the soul's flesh. For every cut, the soul screamed louder. It caused Dean to laugh from deep within his soul. He was enjoying his work immensely. Taking his knife, he ran the blade along the length of the soul's arm. Cutting deeply. Watching as the blood poured from the wound onto the floor. More the soul bled, the better Dean liked it.

Dean made a cut into the soul's torso, from the lower stomach, by the belly button, up to the beginning of the rib cage. Then took his hand and reached inside the soul's belly. Grabbing a part of the soul's intestine and pulled it out. Inch by inch until he had a foot of it. After showing it to the soul, Dean placed it on what look like spindle. He slowly began to turn it. The soul's intestine slowly went around the spindle. With every turn, Dean grinned more and more. His laughter bounced off the walls. The more the spindle turned, the soul screamed louder and louder...

All of a sudden, Dean woke up. His body was drenched in sweat. In his mind, Dean could still hear the soul screaming. Shaking his head. He tried to get it to stop. The flashes of the dream still fluttering in his mind. Thinking sitting up would stop it. For a moment, he thought it did. The sights and sounds was slowing receding from his mind. His surrounding slowly coming into focus. Taking a deep breath, relieved, that his dream had faded.

Looking around the room, Dean could see that he was still alone. Bobby or Sam still hadn't come home from the church. Listening. The whole house was dead silent. Suddenly the screaming started again. It caused him to jump. Thinking for a minute that he was dreaming again. Dean cocked his head to the side. Then the scream began again. Realizing it wasn't coming from his dream. Standing up, he listened to where it actually was coming from. Then it hit him. The screams were coming from Amara's room. Running to her bedroom door, he bursts in.

Dean found Amara in the corner of the room, between the closet door and window. She was huddled in a fetal position. Her hands over her ears. Screaming. The sound echo off every wall of the bedroom. It wasn't a typical scream, this was a scream of total terror. It sent a quiver down Dean's back. Standing there trying to figure out the best way to approach her, Dean watched as Amara tried to get herself further into the corner. Obviously in attempt to get away from what ever was hurting her.

Moving over to her, Dean softly said, "Amara?"

Kneeling down, Dean carefully and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face. Amara had sweat dripping from her hair down her face. Her eyes still closed with tears running down her face, as her body trembled. Dean could see that Amara still was a sleep. Knowing instantly, she was in the middle of hellish night terror. Dean knew it was bad to abruptly wake some one in this kind of state. That it could permanently damage her mind. However Dean also knew, that if Amara kept this up it could also damage her mind. Forever being in the grips of the nightmare, never to come out. He reached out and gently shook her shoulders. Nothing.

"Amara...wake up." Dean said softly.

Amara was still stuck in her dream. Every minute or two she would start screaming again. However, the screams weren't steady. They were intermittent. Like someone was hurting her. In her dream, Amara was feeling her skin split open from the hit of the whip. In reality, she screamed as her body jumped with every blow. Dean didn't know what to do. Whatever was going on in her dream, was terrifying her. Dean knew had to wake her up. Shaking Amara a little harder, she still didn't wake up.

"Amara...Amara...your dreaming.(shaking her shoulders) You need to wake up!" Dean said as sternly commanded.

Again it didn't work. Deciding that enough was enough, Dean got a tighter grip on Amara's shoulder, shaking her even harder. Once more she screamed. This time Amara lashed out. Her arms flailing at what ever was in her dreams. Slapping at Dean. Trying to push him away. Not realizing it was him that was there. Trying desperately to get away from what ever was torturing her. Getting herself deeper into the corner. Dean felt completely helpless. He wasn't sure how to wake her up. Reaching and grabbing Amara by her wrists, Dean pulled her out of the corner into the middle of the room.

"Amara stop this now! (holding her arms down) You're dreaming." Dean demanded sternly.

"Please stop...Please. (trying to bring her arms up) I'm sorry. (Dean still held them down) So sorry!" Amara pleaded.

Dean wasn't sure what to do next. He trying to shake her awake. But Amara wasn't waking up. Making up his mind, Dean knew one thing for sure that might do the trick, to pull Amara out of her dream. Hating himself for what he was about to do. Dean pulled his hand back, slapping Amara hard in the face. The slap caught her in mid scream. Instantly silencing her. Cradling Amara' face in his hands, Dean rocked her head side to side gently. Attempting to get her to come to.

"Amara...Your dreaming. (rocking her head) You need to wake up now!" Dean declared.

Amara slowly opened her eyes. Lifting them up she looked deep into Dean's green eyes. At first she wasn't sure who he was or where she was at. Shutting them and opening them. Then looking around her. Unsure if she was truly there. Tears started rolling down her face, stinging the welt that slowly began to appear on her face. Then finally locking her gaze at Dean for a minute. Amara realized where she was at. Who he was. That everything she had went through was nothing but a dream. The look of shock flowed through her. Amara began to tremble.

When Dean determined that Amara knew where she was and who he was. He pulled her to him. Placing his arms completely around her. Holding her as tightly as he could. Amara began to sob uncontrollably. Dean held her tighter. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in the center of the room. Pulling her back, Dean looked into Amara's eyes to see if she truly awake. There was tears still streaking down her cheeks, but she seemed a little more calm.

Dean released her from his arms. Grabbing Amara by her waist, he gently lifted her to her feet. It didn't last long. She took about two steps when her knees buckled. Dean caught her before Amara went completely down to the floor, scooping her up in his arms. Carrying her to the bed, gently, he laid her down on the bed. Dean went to let move away, however Amara wouldn't let go of him. She was crying and shaking so badly. He could not only see how scared she was, but feel it too. Dean knew what he had to do next to calm her. He moved Amara's arms from his neck and sat down on the bed. Scooting himself up against the wall. Then pulled her up to him, wrapping his arms around her. Amara placed her head on Dean's chest and placed her arms around his waist. Holding on to him tightly.

Dean could feel that Amara was utterly traumatized. She laid in his arms trembling uncontrollably. Quietly crying. Her tears wetting is t-shirt. Dean felt so bad for Amara. He knew what happen to him in hell. Being on the receiving end of the torture for 30 years, Dean knew the anguish and desperateness she was feeling. Then knowing all the pain he cause others. It wasn't a wonder that Amara was having nightmares. Hoping against hope that all she'll ever walk away with from her time in hell, was nightmares. Some how Dean knew that was a dream within itself. Knowing the damage that hell did to himself and Sam.

Holding Amara closer, Dean began rubbing her back up and down. Trying to console her the best he could. Amara drew closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist a little tighter. Placing his hand to the back of her head, Dean pulled her closer to his chest.

"Amara its okay...Your safe now, nothing is gonna hurt you." Dean whispered.

Amara didn't say anything, however her body did. Slowly the trembling began to subside. The sobbing turned into small gasps. Her tears were slowing down to a trickle. Dean stilled laid there holding Amara tightly. Making sure that she knew that he was there. That nothing was going to get to her. That she was indeed safe.

Finally Amara's body settled down. There was no more trembling or tears. Her body finally relaxing into his. Letting his arms relax, Dean eased up, still keeping her in arms. Amara was finally began to feel safe. Perhaps for the first time in a very long time. Trying to continue to let herself calm down, Amara listened to Dean's heart beat. It was beating, slow steady. She attempted to let her breathing match his. In and out. Slow and steady as his. Lifting her head just enough to look up at Dean. Amara could see the concern that was written all over his face.

Amara whispers, "Thank you."

Dean didn't say anything. He places his hand on the back of Amara's head, lowering her back onto his chest. Wrapping his arms back around her. Not tightly, but enough for her to know he wasn't going anywhere. That for the moment she was safe. For how long, that was the million dollar question.


	10. Chapter 10 Confession, Good For the Soul

_**Hoping everyone is loving the story. As always please post a review. Those who like the story, please pass the word. Criticism is always welcome. Pm me and let me know if I am not hitting or missing something the boys would or wouldn't do. Thanks to all that have posted a review or is following. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 10: Confession is good for the soul.**

An hour passed. By the appearance of the shadows on the walls, the sun was going down. Dean was still holding Amara tightly. Nether of them spoke a word to the other. There was a comfortable silence between them. He listened as she breathed. Noticing that her breathing matched his breath for breath. Dean glance down at Amara, he could see that she was staring out in space. There was a complete blankness covered her face. He slowly took his hand and gently lifted her head until their eyes met. Dean smiled and Amara smiled back.

"Feeling better?" Dean inquired.

Staring directly in his eyes, "Yes, I think so."

Keeping one arm around Amara, Dean grabbed the pillow that laid next to him and placed it behind him. Once he was comfortable, Dean pulled Amara a little farther up on his chest. He smiled as she found a nook between his arm and his chest, then wrapping her arm around his waist. He could tell she wasn't willing to let go just yet and neither was he. Dean wanted to make sure that Amara was going to be alright.

Amara couldn't help but feel safe, it amazed her that Dean hadn't let her go of her yet. That he was willing to console her. There has never been a person that did that for her. Most just was out for one thing. Once they got it, it was down hill from there. Here was someone who was willing to be there for her. Just to make sure that she was going to be okay. Most importantly, to Amara, Dean seemed to care. That was something that she never had. No one, not one person simply cared enough to be willing to console her or to just be there for her. It was always what she could give them. Not to be there for her. Here was a stranger, willing to be there. Not wanting anything else. Just to make sure that she was okay. It was unbelievable to her.

"Dean...?" Amara whispers.

"Yes?"

"I know I've already said it but, thank you." Her voice cracked as she said it.

"You welcome." Dean simply said.

Dean smiled. He was glad that he could be there for Amara. However he had questions. He had to know what the dream was that had her so panicked. Dean knew deep in his heart what the answer was. Simply hell. He remembers the tortures and the pain. But Dean knew there was more to it being just hell. Dean knew Amara needed to talk about it. If anything to get it out in the open, not to keep it hidden. Not just about hell, but everything that lead up to it. Even though Dean wasn't one to heed his own advice. He's never really talked about it, hell or coming back top side. He just danced around it, but never really confessed. Amara on the other hand, he could tell that if she didn't let go, it was gonna consume her.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Okay." Amara shyly replied.

There was a moment of silence. Dean was trying to figure out how to place the question. Resigning to just make it simple, to just ask Amara straight out.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Dean quietly questioned.

Amara took a sudden breath. It wasn't a question she was expecting. Looking up at Dean, Amara wondered if he would understand. She was afraid of what he may say or think about her. Choosing her words carefully, in a way that he could understand why.

Amara took a deep breath, "I couldn't live with myself any longer."

Slowly lifting her face up with his free hand, Dean looked deep in Amara eyes.

"Why?"

Amara pulled away from Dean and sat straight up next to him. She needed to see his reaction to what she was going to say. She wanted to see if he was going to judge her or not. Folding her legs in front of her and placing her hands in her lap, Amara kept her eyes totally focused on Dean's.

"I'm not going to give you excuses. Because there is none. Simply I was tired. I had been through things...bad things...(holding his gaze)...Did things. I was completely alone, no one to turn to. Those that were around me was interested in using me. (swallowing hard) When they were done, they threw me to the side like I was garbage. (taking a deep breath) I felt that enough was enough. I couldn't do it any more, I thought if I ended it. The pain would simply stop. That living the life I had wasn't worth it. No one cared...I didn't care...If I lived or died (whispering) So I ended it."

Dean still held Amara gaze. He didn't move from her or acted like what she did was wrong. It made sense to him in a way. Dean understood exactly how she felt. He's felt like that so many times. If he checked out it would be over, for him and everyone he cared or loved. But Dean had Sammy to look after, to take care of. He just couldn't check himself out. Often he wondered, _I__f it wasn't for Sammy...would he of ended it all?_ Dean couldn't answer that. Because he always had a reason to keep going. Amara didn't have anyone. She laid in coma, no one caring enough to see to her. That in itself said so. _Would he do the same, if there was no one there for him? _He couldn't answer.

Looking deep in Amara eyes, "I understand."

Amara was shocked. She couldn't believe Dean understood where she was at in her life then. He held no judgment. She sat there searching deeply in his green eyes, to see if there was just a hint of one. However, his eyes showed none. No hint of judgment at all. Just an understanding. Amara was flabbergasted.

"How?" Amara stuttered.

Dean shook his head back and forth. Then smiled at Amara. He could see she clearly didn't believe him or rather couldn't believe him. But he did understand exactly where she was coming from. Looking deep in Amara's eyes, Dean could see the tears building behind them. Dean reached out for her and pulled Amara down to him. Placing his one arm around her waist and the other he placed behind her head, pulling her to his chest, then cradling her head.

"I been there...where you were. Only difference I can see, is I had Sammy...You had no one to tell you that you were wanted, needed... or cared for." Dean confessed.

There was about five minutes of silence between them. It wasn't an awkward silence. A mutual silence of understanding. Dean kept her tightly in his arms while Amara quietly let the tears fall, so she could let the pain of what she did come out. The pain of being alone. The pain of being used. The pain inside of the pain. Amara needed to let go and Dean let her.

A feeling came over Dean. It was sudden realization. But he wasn't sure if he could open his heart to it. Attempting to push that part down. _But c__ould he? Would it be wrong?_ Deep inside, Dean knew that it wasn't the right time to feel the feelings that was boiling up to the surface. But he couldn't help it. Dean could feel himself falling for her. _Was it because Amara needed someone? Was it because he was alone himself? _Dean laid there holding Amara, while he wrestled with all these questions floating around in his head.

Dean knew inside, it was more than him being alone or her needing someone. His heart skipped a beat the first time he laid eyes on her. The first time he fought with her. The first time he placed his arms around her in the motel. Amara swept him off his feet. But he couldn't fall for her not now. Pushing harder to force the feeling back down. Dean was fighting with himself. His emotions. His heart kept telling him yes, but his mind kept saying no. _Would he be taking advance of her situation? Her vulnerability?_ His heart told him no. _But __it __would__ be right. __Maybe it could be right. _Not now his mind told.

Unknown to Dean, Amara was wrestling with the same feelings. Feeling that it was only because Dean was being there for her. That she was falling into the same trap that she always did. But something inside her said that wasn't the case. In her heart. It was different. It was an attraction. It was something more than needing the emptiness to be filled. Attempting push it out of her mind. It would come flooding back to her. _Am I__ feeling like this, cause he showed a little attention? A little caring? Compassion? _Her heart answered her no.

Amara knew it the first time she laid her eyes on Dean. It was more than that. It was something about him. _It was the way he carried himself. The way he understood her. The way he cared. _Amara couldn't quite put a finger on it. But she knew what she was feeling for him, was more than she ever felt before, for anyone. What ever it was, Amara knew she was falling hard and fast. Deciding, against her heart, she pushed it back down. Amara attempted to put the wall back up. To keep her safe for now.

Dean pushed hard against his own feelings he had for Amara. Putting it deep inside of him. It wasn't the right time. Not now. Everything in him told him he had to, wait. Slowing moving to sit up, he gradually let Amara gently out of his arms. He swung his legs and feet over the edge of the bed. Sitting straight up. Amara took his lead and placed herself next to him, letting her legs swing over the bed. Dean started to get up, however Amara grabbed his arm. He instantly stopped.

Whispering, "Dean?..."

"Yes." Replying back in a whisper, with his heart beating fast.

"Dean...What was it like for you...in hell?"

The question took Dean's breath away. It wasn't something he expected for Amara to ask. It was diffidently not something he even wanted to discuss with her. How could he? Yes, Dean knew about being tortured. However, he knew the other side of it, being the torturer. He wasn't ready to let her know that part of his time in hell. There was no way that Dean was going to tell Amara, he would have tortured souls like her. Those who committed a sin against God.

Keeping his eyes on to the floor, Dean simply answered, "Hell."

Amara wasn't going to except that answer. She wasn't going to let Dean get away with just saying hell. Not with her knowing what hell was like. It had to be different from hers. She wanted to know how different.

"That isn't an answer Dean (pausing for a moment) What was your sin?" Amara's voice trailed off.

Dean turned and looked over at Amara. Her eyes were wide. The hues of brown eyes was dark. Looking back and forth in her eyes, Dean could see wanted answer. She needed an answer. An answer to what would have been his sin to go to hell.

"I sold my soul...for Sammy to live." Dean softly answered.

Amara's eyes narrowed. She searched his green eyes, looking deep with in them. She knew what she was seeing was the truth. That he wasn't telling her a lie. However, Amara could see there was much more than that.

"Why?" Amara simply asked.

Dean took a deep breath. Then told Amara everything. From where it began with yellow eyes, his mother, Jessica and his father. How Sam died the first time. How he sold his soul to the crossroads Demon for Sam to come back and was given one year. The hell hounds, Castiel, the seals, the apocalypse and Sam jumping into the pit. Sam coming back soulless, to Death putting up a barrier so Sam could be himself again.

Amara sat and listened to all of it. Absorbing every word Dean spoke. There was nothing he said that didn't ring true to Amara. She heard the Demon's talk about the possibility of coming topside. She knew of Lucifer's reputation. The rumors in hell that has gone on for couple of years. But more importantly to Amara, it was the sincerity in Dean's voice. The hurt in his big green eyes. The love that he held for Sammy. The pain of it all, that shown greatly on his face. Amara knew in that instant every thing Dean told her was the truth.

Dean was so surprised how it all just flowed out of him. He couldn't explain why he told Amara all of it. It was like a faucet, once he started telling her, it all poured out. What amazed him the most was that she didn't flinch. She listened to every word, taking every word in. There was no judgment. It was the opposite. It was like she somehow understood it all. That Amara believed him. Dean could see it all in her eyes.

There was one more question Amara needed to ask. It was a burning question that she couldn't let go. She knew that everyone who was sent to hell, it was different for that individual. Depending on the sin, depended on the punishment. Her hell was especially hard. It was a sin against God. Sam's hell wasn't the typical hell. He was caught between a war. A punching bag for Lucifer and Michael. But Dean's sin, was so different. Dean sold his soul. Not for momentary gain, but to save his brother. Amara was curious. _What was his punishment for giving the __ultimate __sacrifice__? How did hell punish him for that? Since __Dean's__ sin was love._

"Can I ask you one more question?"

Dean looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Sure."

"What was your hell like?" Amara asked innocently.

Dean was speechless. There was no way he was even going to answer. Dean didn't want Amara to know. Knowing deep inside if he did, after everything that hell had put her through, the connection or what ever this was, would be gone. Amara would never be able to understand. _How could she? What if, he was one of the ones? One of the ones that tortured her? Worse yet it triggers a memory of him doing it? _

Dean didn't know if he did or didn't torture Amara. It all jumbled together for him. But he knew if he told her what he did, there would be no way that she would forgive him. The trust that she longs for so much would be gone. Who knows what that would do to her. No, he wasn't going to take any chance. Dean didn't want to lose whatever it was that was happening between them.

"I would imagine it was just like yours." Dean half truth it.

Before Amara could protest, there was a sudden movement outside of her room. They could hear Sam and Bobby talking among themselves. Taking it as a cue, Dean looked over to Amara and got up, reaching his hand out to her. She smiled, accepted it and Dean helped her up on her feet. Standing there with her until he knew she was steady.

Smiling wide at Dean, Amara shyly said, "I'm gonna to take a shower...I'll be out there in a bit."

Dean nodded. Gradually taking his hand back Dean smiled at Amara. She smiled back. Leaving the room, he closed the door quietly. Going halfway down the hall. Dean stopped. Leaning against the hallway's wall. He felt his heart beating hard against his chest. He got out of that one. Dean didn't want to lie to her. He hadn't so far. He didn't want to start now. For once he was glad of Sam's and Bobby's timing.


	11. Chapter 11 Tenebroin

_**Hope y'all are enjoying the story. Sorry for being so long before the update. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or is following the story. You are feeding my muse. As always, please leave a review or pm me. Let me know what you think. **_

**Chapter 11: Tenebroin**

Across town, the spirit everyone was trying to get information on, had followed the scent of Amara soul. It didn't want to be to far from it's freedom. There was only two more souls to go. It didn't want to take the risk, nor the chance of not being the ruler of this world's sinners. It would follow Amara any where she would go. Keeping as close to her as it possibly can. So when it gets it's last sinner's soul, it's destiny will be for filled.

Moving quietly through the halls of this sinner's home, Tenebroin was actually making it's self at a home of a retired teacher named Mr. McGee. Tenebroin chose Mr. McGee, not because of all the evil things he did in the Korean war, or because of things he liked to do with little girls or that his soul tainted with pure evil. Even though Mr. McGee memories and essence would fill it up well. Feed it with all the sin it needed to sustain it and give it the power it needs to keep it self going. No, it was because of his age. When it feeds on Mr. McGee and slips into a coma, no one will make the connection to it. They would contribute his death, to his age. Another elderly person who died of old age.

Moving between the shadows, it blended perfectly in the corner of Mr. McGee's living room, between the end table and the lamp. Tenebroin watched in interest, as it's newest prey, walk through the living room, getting ready to sit and watch TV. Mr. McGee was in his late eighties. Time had been cruel to him. He barely could stand straight, walking hunched over and with a walker. Arthritis wrecked his bones, causing pain in his back as well as his legs. After two heart attacks and a stroke, Mr. McGee had days where he would forget who he was, but never what he had done. This knowledge, kept him happy in his memories. When the pain of this life he had now was too much, Mr. McGee would let his mind drift, to where he was in control, the one where he caused pain to others.

It was an hour or so later, when Mr. McGee finally settled downed into his recliner. Finally, letting his body relax and the pain ease. Turning the TV on, he finds a channel that was more to his tastes. He loved anything that dealt with the pain of war. Watching the movie From Here To Eternity for the umpteenth time, his eyes slowly closes and he drifts off to sleep. Tenebroin watched as Mr. McGee's breath began to move in a deep rhythm of sleep. It moved effortlessly up the side of the wall. Then gliding slowly across the ceiling. Finally, positioning itself above Mr. McGee's recliner. The black mass that it was made of, stringed itself behind the recliner, pouring into a massive black mound. With in a few seconds, it began to take shape of a human. The only true thing that gave it away of what it was, the neon green eyes and sharp-pointed teeth. Standing behind Mr. McGee in full form, leaning down, Tenebroin whispered into his ear.

"Your sins multiplied greatly over the years. The small and great ones...I am so honor to take your soul and send you to hell for your sins."

Mr. McGee awoke abruptly, looking around the room, trying to find the voice that just spoke to him. Looking side to side, there wasn't anyone there. Taking a deep breath and leaning back in his chair, he looks up. Over top of him, smiling was the Tenebroin. Before Mr. McGee could say a word, its hand was on top of his face. Its flat fingers embracing tightly, as the length of them grew to engulf his whole head. Laughing loudly, as small electrical currents began to run though the teacher's head. As every evil memory flowed into the Tenebroin, it became stronger. Every sin and every evil thing that Mr. McGee ever did, the hunger the spirit had been satisfied. All was left of Mr. McGee, was a breath. When the Tenebroin took its flat fingers away, Mr. McGee let it go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tenebroin was finishing it's dinner with Mr. McGee, the guys were in Bobby's library going over the information they had gotten from the priest and the church's records. It wasn't good and for Amara it was even worse.

"Your saying that this spirit...Tenebroin...is like a sin eater?" Dean questioned.

Bobby shook his head in agreement; "Sort of, the way Father David explained it...Tenebroin is high level spirit. Actually one of the highest. It's job is to go through hell and look for the worse of worse sinners. (glancing over to Sam) Once it finds the soul, it punishes them forever."

"And...this soul can never serve in hell, in any ranking, demon or otherwise." Sam finished sitting back in his chair.

Dean paced back and forth; "What type of sin, keeps a soul from serving in hell? Don't they all serve in one form or another?"

Sam looked over at Bobby and seeing that Bobby was motioning for him to tell Dean. Sam rolled his eyes at him. Wondering why, it always his duty to have to explain things to Dean.

"Not always Dean, In Amara's case...her sin was against God, (sighing softly) by committing suicide." Sam answered.

"Whoa! Are you telling me because she opted out, that condemns her to be, I don't know, this Ten a thingy chew toy forever?" Dean asked, standing over top of Sam.

"Her sin is the worse Dean. (looking up at Dean) According to Father David, by taking her life, it was a huge screw you to God." Sam said frankly.

"Come on Sam! (moving over by the window) Like God cares one way or the other! Murders, rapists...those are the worse. (running his hand over his face) Not some girl who got tired of God not doing his job and say's f you to this sorry life!"

"Slow down Dean! Listen...I understand what you're saying. (Bobby gets up and gets three glasses) it's all about your placing in hell. (pouring) It doesn't mean she was evil, it's the punishment for doing what she did. Now sit down, take a drink (handing a glass to Dean) and listen!"

Dean did as the old man told him. Sitting down, he drank down the whole glass letting the burn warm him. Getting back up and he moves back over to the make shift bar, pours him another. Moving back to the chair, flopping into it, he motions for Bobby to go on.

"Now because Amara was still in both worlds, we figure that's why it was able to ride her out into our world. Otherwise Tenebroin would still be in hell, doing his job."

Amara had stood in the hallway listening to them talk. Her mind reeling at what was being said. Shaking her head to herself, it made sense to her some how now. She always wondered why hell never soldiered her out. Remembering the nightmare she had. There was one demon that always tortured her. The head demon that she remembered in her nightmare. This must have been this Tenebroin. Standing there, she leans against the wall and continued to listen.

"How long before it comes for her?" Dean asked rubbing his face in disbelief.

Sam answered; "She has exactly twenty-four hours from the last soul it sends to hell. (looking over to Dean then to Bobby) Then the Tenebroin has to send her soul back to hell for it to stay here."

"This Father Dave, how did he know all this?" Dean questioned what he was hearing.

"Not every book makes it into the bible Dean." Bobby replied.

"So there has been others Tenebroin?" Dean wondered.

"No just this one. According to the Padre, Tenebroin has never been successful enough to get out. However there was enough written about it, to know that if it doesn't kill her. (giving him a copy of the priest gave him) Then hell will open up and swallow it whole."

Dean reads what Bobby gave him. Then shoves the paper onto the desk. Getting back up he began to pace. _There had to be something that could kill it with, to keep it from sending her back?_ He was besides himself. He couldn't believe that her fate was to come back just for this thing to rule topside. Stopping suddenly, he looks at Sam and Bobby, taking a deep breath, he needed to know what to do to stop it.

"Okay...is there anything that can kill it or at least send it back?" Dean said as he narrowed his eyes.

Bobby looked over at Sam. Sam knew by the look that Bobby gave him, he wanted Sam to tell Dean the answer. Bobby hated to be the bad guy. This way, Dean can yell at Sam, not at him.

Sam takes a deep breath; "No Dean, Only Amara can kill it and the only way that can happen is, for her to get forgiveness from God."

Dean was pissed, "Theres nothing we can do to send it back...Nothing?"

"No, it's all to her and God." Sam said simply.

Dean knew that this was gonna be impossible, since God has been MIA for years. With a look of defeat, he flops back into his seat. Letting his boots hit hard onto the wooden floor, making the floor vibrate and echo through out the cabin. Shaking his head, Dean knew that wasn't going to happen.

"How in the hell is Amara gonna do that Sam? Huh? When God isn't home?"

Amara's heart began to race. She wasn't aware that God was truly missing. She had heard the rumors in hell. Though she never believed it. She always thought it was part of her being damned, that God didn't hear her prayers. Anger began to swell up inside of her. Her hands began to shake as her body went numb. Amara wasn't really sure if she wanted God's forgiveness, feeling that it should be the other way around. Letting her go through the hell she endured, here on earth. All the things God let happen to her, begging for forgiveness was last thing she wanted or thought she could do. Deciding she had heard enough, Amara made her way to the front door. She needed to find a quiet spot. A place where she could think. Silently opening it, she turns to look at the guys in the front room. Seeing that they were so deep in conversation, that they didn't hear her. She stepped outside, closing the door quietly behind her. Unknown to her she wasn't as quiet as she thought.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked as he pulled a shot gun from under his desk.

"Amara?" Sam questioned.

Dean and Sam both leaped up from their chairs. Thinking that something came into the house, Dean headed toward Amara's room, while Sam went to the front door. Pulling the curtain slowly to the side, Sam could see that Amara was sitting under a tree in the front of the cabin. She had to hear them. Shaking his head at the situation, Sam decided that he needed to explain things so she can understand whats happening.

"I'll be right back." Sam said as he nodded to Bobby.

Hearing the door closed, Dean hurried back to library. He had a look of what happened. Before he could say he didn't find Amara, Bobby interrupted him.

"Amara went outside, Sam went out after her." Bobby simply said.

"Oh shit, that means she probably heard us." Dean said starting for the door.

"If that is the case, (raising his eyebrow) let Sam explain everything that is going on. (Dean stopped and turned to look at Bobby) You really don't have that much tact to be gentle enough to do it." Bobby teased.

Dean sat down, with a look of surprise on his face,"Who me? Come on now, I can be Dr. Phil if I wanted to."

Bobby gave him a hearty laugh, as he picked up a beer cap and threw at him. The cap smacked Dean on the chest. He snickered as he grabbed his chest as he was hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam approached Amara quietly. She had her back turned away from him, leaning against the tree. Amara looked like she just got out of the shower. Her clothes clung to her in spots and her hair was dripping wet. Most of her wet hair, hung in front of her and covering her face. Her shoulders hunched over and shook. He could tell that she was crying.

"Amara?" Sam asked.

Amara didn't turn around, "Yes."

Sam moved over to her and leaned up against the tree, "You heard huh?"

"Yes I did! (taking a deep breath) What I don't understand is why none of you told me?"

Amara was upset about what they didn't tell her, not what her role was in whole picture of things. That she understood. Something told her, she just didn't simply one day, wake up from a coma. What she didn't understand is; _why they felt, they __shouldn't __of__ told her what her part was? Why she was truly awake? How she connected to everything?_ That in itself had her pissed off.

"We wanted to make sure that, we knew everything, before we dropped it on you." Sam answered.

"Yeah sure...I get it." Amara lied.

Sam sighed. He could tell that Amara was hurt and frighten as well as pissed. Sitting down across from her, Sam could see through her wet hair, that she indeed, had been crying. Her cheeks still wet from the tears. Her eyes puffy and red. He decided to sit there and wait until she was ready to talk about it. Pulling a blade of grass out of the ground,playing with it, he silently waited. It was a few minutes before Amara realized Sam wasn't going to go anywhere.

"This thing...Tenebroin, it's here because of me?" Amara asked.

"More or less." Sam replied.

"I guess (her breath hitched) its one more thing to add to my list of screw ups." Amara said with tears in her eyes.

Sam looked at her for moment. Then reached out and moved a piece of hair out face and tucked it behind her ear. When Amara looked up at him, Sam could see that all this was tearing at her. He knew there wasn't anything he could do, to make her feel better.

"You know...this really isn't your fault. It only got out, cause you were in a coma."

Amara looked back down to the ground, "Yeah if I could have gotten it right, this thing (wiping the tear that was falling) wouldn't have gotten out."

"Nether would have you." Sam replied softly.

"This is really freaking mess up! (taking a deep breath) I thought I was getting a second chance, but it ended up being another punishment!" Amara said with a harshness in her voice.

Sam thought about what Amara said. He could see why she felt that way. As if she was being used. He got that, knowing he had felt that way more than a time or two. He felt really bad for her. To wake up from hell, to think it was another chance to change things, only to be used one more time. Yeah he got that.

"Tenebroin used the fact that you were caught between worlds. That isn't your fault Amara."

"Uh huh...sure it isn't. If I only got it right the first time. Then it would still be in hell. Not here taking souls!" Amara said shaking her head.

Sam reached down, taking his index finger, he grabs Amara's chin and lifts her face. He could see tears swelling up again.

Looking her in eyes, "You can't blame yourself for this. If it wasn't you, Tenebroin would have found another person to do it."

Amara pulled her face away from him. She didn't believe him, knowing the part she played in this. There wasn't anyone else to blame, but her. She knew, there was no way she was going to get off that easy. She wasn't going to let herself.

"No Sam, this is my fault. If I wouldn't have been chicken shit in the first placed and took my life, this wouldn't have happened." Being as direct as she could.

"I'm not going to say that your right or wrong about that. I can't pretend to understand why you felt it was necessary to take your life. (running his hand through his hair) I will say that this is not your fault. This thing...getting loose, wasn't your fault." Sam bluntly.

Amara shook her head. "Yeah right. (rubbing her hands over her face) So what now?"

"We try to keep you safe. It has two more souls to get. So we should have at least some time to figure this all out." Trying to sound positive.

Amara looked up at Sam. _Yeah, he was trying._ Though making her feel any better wasn't going to work. She knew that, the way her luck has been, it was going to end really bad. Resigning to herself to try accept it. When Tenebroin is done, she was going back. The coldness of the air went throughout her. It sent a chill that made her shiver. However it felt good. It made her feel alive.

Sam seen that she was getting cold. Taking off his coat, he placed it on her shoulders. Amara smiled and mouthed thank you, as she pulled it around her. They both sat there for a few minutes is a silence. Feeling a couple of drops of rain hit him. Sam looked up at the sky. Getting up, he reached down for Amara hand. She excepted it. Sam gently pulled her up.

"Sam, If we can keep him from me...what happens then?" Amara wondered.

Sam smiled at her; "You'll be free, and get your second chance."

"And if he finds me?" Amara asked.

Sam didn't answer Amara. He nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Amara knew the answer already. Sam knew that they were going to try their best to keeping it from happening. If it did happen, the rest was up to her and God. Hoping that if does come down to that, God would forgive her. He hoped.

Amara didn't push him for the answer. She already knew. It seemed as if God was giving her a choice. To ether ask for his forgiveness or give up. There was no way she would give up. However, to ask forgiveness, Amara wasn't sure if she wanted to be or if she deserved it or if God would even give it to her.

All of the sudden the sky seemed to opened up. Rain began to fall in huge drops. She looked up at Sam and motioned to the house. Sam placed his arm around her shoulder. Together, they walked casually back to the cabin. Letting the rain fall on them, drenching them. Nether, saying a word to the other. Both of them knew that there wasn't anything else that needed said. It would be up to Amara in the end to finish what she started. No matter what happens, there wasn't anything anyone could do for her. It started with her and it will be end with her and God.


	12. Chapter 12 In the Heart of the Night

_**Okay everyone, sorry it has taken so long to load this up. I have been sick with the flu. Yuck. It seemed I got over a virus and then the flu hit. Yuck, Yuck, Yuck! There is a small, small gutter moment in this. Just wanted to forewarn you. I did have a huge scene of gutter, but felt I would put it on the back burner and maybe add a part 2 to the chapter later. The next couple of chapter after this is going to moving fast. Editing them now as we speak. Thanks to all that have followed me. Plz those that are reading this drop me a review or pm. Would love to hear what you have to say. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 12: In the heart of the night**

It was about three thirty in the morning. Everyone had settled in for the night. Amara and Bobby was in their rooms. Sam had went in one of the other bedrooms to sleep. Dean was stretched out on the couch in the living room. Staring up at the ceiling. Letting his mind sort through everything that has happened the last couple of days.

"_Never a dull moment." Dean thought._

Not in his life. Its has been a constant battle between highs and lows. More lows than there ever was highs. He hasn't even gotten over the last battle with hell, now he's in another. As for heaven, he felt that was a joke to. To high and mighty to give a shit about the monkeys down here on earth. Just another chest piece, in their never ending chess game. As for God, he was another dead beat dad, only coming around when its a benefit to him. No one else. _Yeah, the last couple of days __hasn't__ been dull at all._

Amara was in her bedroom, staring at her ceiling. Life wasn't what it was all cracked up to be. It seemed to her, that she jumped from one hell to another. Before she knew what to expect when she was in hell. It was always the same thing day in day out. One torture to another. But waking up, knowing all this time she wasn't dead. Amara wondered if that hell was a prelude to what her real hell was going to be like. If she can keep away from Tenebroin. If it doesn't find her. _Would s__he have her second chance? _At this moment, she highly doubted it. In Amara's mind, the questions wouldn't stop.

_If it did find her, would she be able to ask forgiveness. If she did, would God even forgive her? Could she forgive God for all the things he let happen to her? Would God even hear her?_

Amara felt that the walls were beginning to close in on her. There was to many questions and not enough answers. It was beginning to drive her crazy. The what ifs. Getting up, she goes out to the living room. Everything was dark. No lights on. Trying to see in the dark, Amara was sure no one was up.

_Good...maybe I can try to watch some TV. _Thinking to herself.

Unknown to Amara, she wasn't aware that Dean had himself stretched out on the couch. Moving over to the lamp next to the couch, she turned it on.

"Hey! Can you turn that light off?" Dean asked.

Amara nearly jumped out of her skin; "Oh shit, I'm sorry...I didn't realize you were sleeping out here."

Turning off the lamp, Amara stood there for a moment. Regaining her composer. Amara didn't want to go back to her room. She needed open space. Besides that, Amara wasn't sleepy. Amara has slept for three years that was the last thing she wanted to do. Now she was going stir crazy. She needed something to do. Amara decided since TV was out, she would go out to the porch to get some fresh air. Moving toward the door, her foot hit the corner of the coffee table.

"Damn!" Half whispering, half yelling.

Dean leaned up and turned the lamp back on. He couldn't help but snicker seeing Amara standing on one foot, holding the other. Her face screwed up with a look of pain on her face.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked halfheartedly.

Amara gave him a look of screw you and hobbled to the couch. Motioning for Dean to sit up, she flops down next to him. Rubbing her foot. She could feel the heat of anger and pain starting to travel up to her cheeks. Making them red. This for some reason this had Dean smiling.

"Do I look okay?" Amara replied, with her jaw locked.

"Let me see." Dean demanded, as he grabbed her foot.

Looking at Amara's foot. He could see that her big toe was red and beginning to swell. Getting up and going into the kitchen. With in minutes, Dean comes back with a bag of peas. Sitting down next to her, he reaches for her foot. Placing it on his lap, Dean laid the bag on top of her toes. He couldn't help but smile. It was funny to him to see her sitting there with a scowl on her face.

Amara sat there with her arms folded and said in a nasty voice; "Thank you."

"Why are you mad at me?" Dean asked, smirking.

Amara rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't mad at him. Even though she thought it was his fault. Amara was really mad at herself for not being more careful.

"I'm not...It just hurts." Amara curtly said.

Dean smiled; "You should have watched were your going."

"Next time, let some one know you're gonna sleep on the couch and none of this would have happen!" Amara said smartly.

"Sure thing Princess." Dean retorted.

Amara didn't say anything. She gave a huff and steady watched Dean balanced the bag of peas on her toes. She couldn't help but smile on the inside at him. Watching him hold the bag of peas carefully on her foot. He looked so damn cute.

"Why are you sleeping out here anyways? Doesn't Bobby have anymore rooms you could be sleeping in?"Amara questioned.

"Not unless I want to hear my brother snoring. (snickering) Besides why are you up, hitting tables in the dark?" Dean laughed.

Amara positioned herself so she could lean into the couch with her shoulder and lay the side of her head on it.

"Couldn't sleep? Why are you awake?" Amara wondered.

"Well...I was a sleep." Dean said with a smirk.

"Liar!" Giggled Amara.

Dean smiled and laugh; "To be honest...I couldn't sleep ether."

There was a comfortable silence between them. A quiet understanding of each other. It was hard to sleep when you have hell on your mind. One running from it. The other trying to forget it. Wondering in the end if hell will win. Or how much ether are going to lose in the end because of it.

Taking the bag off Amara's foot, Dean gives her toe the once over. Then takes the bag of peas and lays it on the table.

"Looks like the swelling is coming down." Dean declared.

Amara looks down at her toe. Satisfied that the swelling was truly down. She places her foot back on Dean's lap. Then grabbing a throw pillow, she places it behind her back. Without as much of thought, she brings the other foot up and joins it with other. Dean didn't say anything but smiled. He really didn't mind having her feet propped on him. He just readjusted them so both Amara and himself was comfortable.

Amara's smile grew wider when Dean didn't move her feet away. It was nice to be touched by another person. A human. It had been such a long time. She missed it. The warmth. The contact. The feel of it. Being connected to someone. In hell, all she ever felt was cold. One wouldn't think that. Not a place known for warmth. As for the touch, being pull, cut, yanked apart and anything else one could image, didn't even come close to a gentle touch. Feeling ones blood pour from your body wasn't a touch that Amara would recommend to anyone.

Dean leaned his head back on the couch, turning and looked over to Amara. He couldn't help it. She simply took his breath away. Between the long brown hair, cascading around her, to how her light brown eyes danced in the light of lamp, Amara was plain gorgeous. He couldn't bring himself to understand how a person could not love her. Not to be there for her. There was nothing he could see was wrong with Amara. Personality or looks. She was as funny as she was beautiful. Someone had to be a monster not to want anything to do with her. While these thoughts went though Dean's head. His hand was steady rubbing her foot. Involuntary. Caressing it.

"Ah? Dean?" Amara said smiling.

"Yeah?" Dean answered absently.

"I really don't mind you rubbing my foot, but can you move to the other one? Because that one, it went kinda numb." Amara laughed, as she made her request.

Dean looked down at her foot. Then over at her and started to laugh too. He didn't even realize that he was doing it. Gently placing her foot down, Dean lifted the other one and gently began to rub it.

"Yeah. (giggling) Lets not make the other one jealous." Dean agreed.

She sat there for a few minutes enjoying the foot rub. Watching him closely. Amara could see that Dean was lost in thought again. His eyes was closed, but his face was full of expressions. She wondered if his life ever got to him? If it did, why did he still do it? That is when a question popped into her head.

"Dean, how long have you and Sam been hunting...these supernatural things? Amara wondered.

Dean shrugged his shoulders; "Since I was a kid. (taking a breath) I didn't really have much of a choice in it. Its, kinda of the family business."

"Family business huh? Hell of a business." Amara said being sarcastic.

Dean looked over at her. He could tell Amara didn't mean any malice. It was just hard for her to understand. At times, it was hard for him to understand it all.

"Someone has to do it I guess? So it might of well be me. (his eye brows narrowed) Can I asked you a question?" Dean asked.

Amara nodded her head; "Sure...I don't have anything to hide."

"You told me about your family, but that's it. (silently swallowing) Didn't you have anyone to rely on? Friends or anyone?" Dean wondered.

A darkness came over Amara's face. _Friends?_ She thought back to her life before the coma. It didn't include friends. Her life before, was full of users. People who took advantage of her. Her nativity. Exploited her for what they could and then tossed her to the side. As if she was nothing, but dirt beneath their feet. The only one she could ever rely on was herself. If she let herself down, there was no one else she could blame, but herself.

Amara looked deep into Dean's eyes; "In my world, you didn't have friends. You just didn't trust that deeply. (frowning) All there was around me was...users. It was what you could do for them. So no, I didn't have any friends. Just acquaintances."

Dean shifted his eyes away. It was hard for him to comprehend, that someone could be that utterly alone. Not to be able to count on a single person. It was something he never felt. He always had Sammy. If Sammy wasn't there, it was Bobby or even Cass. Not that Dean could count on one hand the amount of friends he had. But at least, he had someone. Then another thought occurred to him. _What exactly was __Amara__ doing to have that type of people around her?_

"I can understand how you felt. It had to be hard for you not to be able to trust anyone. (going back to the other foot, rubbing) So...I guess what I like to know is, why you would have people around you that you didn't trust?" Dean frankly asked.

Amara shifted a little bit, then bluntly; "I rather not say. It's in the pass, to be honest...That's were I want to keep it."

Dean shifted his eyes back at Amara. He could clearly see on her face that it wasn't something she was willing to talk about. Dean would let it go for now, but he wasn't happy about it. He knew something in her pass contributed to her wanting to take her life. That Amara would have to confront it or it will come back with a vengeance. He shook is head in agreement to let it drop, at least for now.

Dean stopped rubbing Amara's feet and let them sit on his lap. Shifting himself to get in a more comfortable position. Amara didn't protest. For a few minutes the room was quiet. They both stealing glances of each other. Once or twice their eyes would meet. Smiling and looking away. Dean stole a look and seen that Amara was rubbing her arms to get warm. Without saying a word. Dean reached over to the end of the couch and pulled out a blanket. Handing one end to Amara, they stretched it out between them. Her pulling it to cover her arms. Him covering is legs. Amara took her feet off his lap and moved them under his thigh. Dean smiled.

"I have a question for you." Amara stated.

"Shoot."

"I heard y'all talking earlier and Sam kind of explained things to me about this Tenebroin. (taken a deep breath) If it finds me, is it true that I have to get God to forgive me, to save me?"

Dean didn't reply verbally. All he could do is bring himself to do is shake his head yes. He turned his head and looked up to the ceiling. Dean hated this. Knowing what her next comment was going to be. He slightly held his breath.

"But if God is missing, as you guys were saying (pausing to catch her breath) How in the hell is he gonna forgive me? Will he even hear me?" Amara asked as her eyes glazed over.

Dean turned and looked deeply into Amara's eyes. He could tell she was looking for an answer he couldn't give. Dean knew that God said he was done. But something would happen, God would step in. So he wasn't sure. Dean couldn't give answer Amara to that too. There was no way for him to give her the hope she is looking for. He wouldn't let himself say that God would or wouldn't step in. He just didn't know.

In the most determined voice Dean could muster; "We wont let it come down to that."

Amara wasn't going to let that fly. She needed answers. When it came down to it, she knew in her heart there isn't anything to stop it from happening. She just wanted to know if God would hear her. Listen to her.

"No Dean, we both know that's not gonna happen. I know it all comes down to me. (pausing to take a deep breath) I am the one that is gonna have to kill it. I get that...I do! I just want to know is God truly MIA?"

Dean sighs. Turning to look back to the ceiling. Unsure if he should go ahead and tell Amara the truth or lie. He wanted so desperately to give her some kind of hope. To protect her from the truth. That if spirit did find her, that God would hear her. Down deep inside Dean knew it could go both ways. He just didn't have the answers. He honestly didn't know. With God's track record of late, He hasn't been answering to many prayers lately.

"From what heaven and hell says, God has been missing for quite sometime. So we'll just have to make sure that it doesn't find you. So it can go on its merry way back to hell." Dean said being optimistic as he could.

Amara stares at Dean for a moment. The realization of what he said, struck her hard. That it was true. God didn't care one way or another about her or anything else. Pulling her feet from under Dean, Amara sits straight up as her feet gently falls to the floor. Removing the blanket from her shoulders, Amara lets it fall to her lap. Placing her head into both hands, she tries hard to hold back the tears. It didn't work. One by one, tears dropped on the blanket.

Dean watches Amara for a moment. His heart was breaking for her. He didn't want to tell her the truth. However, it wasn't fair to lie to her ether. Moving over to Amara, Dean places his arms around her. At first, Amara resisted. Attempting to move Dean's arms away from her. It didn't work. Dean wrapped them around her tighter. Giving in, Amara laid her head on Dean's chest, letting the tears come. Nether of them spoke a word to the other. Each knowing deep inside what it all came down to. What her fate might be. If Tenebroin was to find her and comes for her, there was nothing that any one could do to stop it. It would be left to her and a God that didn't care.

They stayed like that for while. Dean comforting Amara as much as he could. Holding her tightly. Neither of them saying a word to the other. Letting the silence speak for itself. The prospect of Amara going back to hell terrified both of them. Both knowing what would be in store for her, along with the failure of what could happen. Tenebroin would rule everything. It would take everyone's who had sinned. Whether it was a small sin or a big sin. Tenebroin wouldn't be able to distinguish the difference. Good souls lost for a forgotten sin. That really didn't matter anymore to them or God.

Amara broke the silence with a plead "Dean I...I don't want to go back. I can't."

Amara's words echoed through out the walls of the living room. Cutting into Dean's heart like a knife. The sound of her voice was so mournful. Hearing the desperation in her voice, Dean couldn't do anything to change it. But try to help her. To try his best to keep this thing from getting to her. Carefully moving Amara away from him, Dean places both hands on her face, cradling it.

Looking deep within Amara's eyes; "I'll try everything in my power to keep that from happening Amara...I promise."

Amara looked back into Dean's eyes. She could see that he clearly meant every word. Shaking her head okay. Dean couldn't help himself, but promise. There was no way he would sit by and let that happen. Not without a fight. He wanted to protect her. She needed to be protected. Dean knew there was no one else to do it.

Before Dean realized what he was doing, he had pulled Amara to him. Softly placing an innocent kiss on her lips. Much to his surprise, Amara returned it. Pulling away, Dean held her face. Looking deep into her eyes. Making sure that what he was feeling, she was feeling the same. Amara met Dean's eyes head on. Letting him know it was what she wanted. A feeling they both were sharing. Not something that was being imagined. Whether it was a need of filling an emptiness or hopelessness. There was a wanting they both shared. Both needed.

Dean pulled her back to him. With his lips slightly opened he kissed her again. This time letting his tongue, gloss over her lips. Amara met it, gently rolling over his. Dean loved the way she tasted. Going deeper, both of them opened their mouths. Tongues gently caressing the other. Moving his hands from her face, Dean wraps them around Amara and pulls her closer. Both kissing each other passionately. Letting the moment over take them.

Dean gently laid Amara down on the couch. The blanket that was wrapped around their legs fell to the floor. Their lips never parted. Moment by moment their kisses became more passionate. Holding on to each other. Lips intertwined together. Tongues dancing. Tasting each other. He moved from her lips to her neck. Caressing her with his lips and letting his tongue gently glide over her skin in circles. Moving back to her lips, Dean's right hand began to wander. Feathering over down her side, then up. Cupping her breast. Giving it a little squeeze. A soft moan escaped from Amara's lips.

Amara didn't know what was happening. Her emotions were all over the place. The one thing she was sure of was happening right at that moment. The more that Dean kissed her the more she wanted him. Kissing him back as deeply as he was kissing her. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair and down his back. She could feel him shiver a little as her fingers moved over his back. When he grabbed her breast, she couldn't help herself. She had to moan. It had been so long since someone wanted her in that way. She could feel the passion build deeply from her belly.

Dean moved from her lips again, this time letting his mouth come down between the softness of her shoulder and neck. He gives her a small gentle bite followed by a kiss. Amara's body responded by pushing up to him as her breath hitched. His hand moved from kneading her breast down to hip. His thumb laid over the top of her hip as his palm and finger gripped under. Letting his hand grip her tightly. Taking his hand, he moves it over hip, around her ass, down to thigh, pulling her leg up to his side.

Dean wanted Amara. He wanted her badly. But he wasn't sure if this was something he should take any further. He wasn't sure if it would be right. Dean could tell by her reactions to him, Amara wanted him just as badly. The passion they both was feeling was undeniable. He knew it. Rubbing his day old beard across her shoulder as he nibbled on her neck. Amara's body responded by moving herself into it. Yeah, Dean knew she wanted him. Pulling slowly away, he looks deeply into her eyes. Amara's light brown eyes were big. The passion shined brightly in her face. Blushing and glowing. However, he needed to make sure. Dean didn't want to Amara to think, that he was taking advantage of her.

Moving up to Amara's ear, Dean whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Amara moaned back.

"Then let's go to your room." Dean whispers again.

Pulling himself out of Amara's arms. He stands up. Dean reaches out his hand. Amara smiles up at him and places her hand into his without hesitation. Helping her to feet, Dean pulled Amara to him. As she wraps her arms around his neck, he kisses her. Deeply and passionately. He stops and looks at her. Making sure. Amara looks up at Dean and smiles widely. Reaching down he grabs her by her ass and picks her up. Taking her legs she wraps them around him as her lips playfully, pulls on his bottom lip. They both were laughing softly as Dean carries Amara to her room.


	13. Chapter 13 Coffee with a order of Death

_**Surprise! Told you Chapter 13 was coming up fast. Thanks for the kind reviews. Plz as always review. If you know someone who would like to read this please tell them. Pass the love guys! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 13: Coffee with a side order of death.**

There was a lot of banging going on in the kitchen. Pots and pans scraping and smashing. A delicious smell drifted throughout the cabin. Taking a deep whiff, bacon and eggs. _Coffee!_ Sam hadn't smelled something that good in morning, for a long time. The smell of it was making Sam's stomach rumble. He was sure it wasn't Bobby's cooking. Not that he was a bad cook. However, nothing he ever really made smelled that good. It couldn't be Dean. The man can't cook to save his soul. Let alone make coffee smell that good.

"_Who in the hell is cooking?"_ Sam wondered.

Coming out of one of the back bedrooms, Sam could see Amara moving about in the kitchen. Walking through the cabin, he could see there wasn't anyone up yet. Glancing over at the couch, no Dean. When Sam went into the kitchen, one look at Amara said why. She was glowing. Moving around like she was floating on air. She had a baby doll halter top that flowed over top of her blue jean Capri shorts. Her long brown hair was up in a bun. Standing there watching her, Amara didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Boy...it sure smells good." Sam confessed.

"Why thank you! (turning around) And good morning to you." Amara said happily.

Looking around in the kitchen, Sam could see everything that he guessed was right. There was a plate of bacon, fried potatoes and a pot of freshly brewed coffee. It made his mouth water.

Amara notices this, "Want a cup of coffee Sam?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam smiles.

Sam pulls out a chair and sits down at the kitchen table. He watches as Amara pours him a cup and brings it to the table. She smiles and turns around and walks back into the kitchen.

"Hope your hungry. I figured you guys haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time. So I kind of went over board." Amara beamed.

"A home cooked meal sounds really good." Sam reply.

Amara smiled at him and reaches into the oven to pulls out home made biscuits. Sam watched as Amara looked like a pro in the kitchen. It seemed like she was right at home. Finishing up some scrambled egg, Amara makes Sam a plate and sits it down in front of him.

"Eat up and Enjoy." Amara simply said.

"Wow. Looks good. (taking a bite) Oh my God (pointing at the plate) this is really good!" Sam complemented.

"Thanks! Its been...well you know...a really long time since I cooked anything. I'm glad you like it." Amara smiled.

It was then, when Bobby made his way out of his room. Half a sleep, he let his nose guide him into the kitchen. The aroma had his stomach growling. When Bobby went into the kitchen, he had to take a double take at Amara. She kind of reminded him of his late wife. Moving around, cooking. Happy. Bobby sighed. He always loved the top she had on. Smiling, Bobby couldn't help but think that Amara wears it well.

"Well good morning." Bobby said.

"Good morning big guy. (smiling) Want some breakfast?" Amara asked.

"Now that's the best offer I had in a long time. Sure do." Bobby replied.

Bobby goes behind Amara and pours himself a cup of coffee. Then sits down next to Sam, watching her working her magic.

"Shes a keeper." Bobby whispered, pointing his head at her.

Sam smiled and shook his head in agreement. Bobby glances around the kitchen and notices that Dean wasn't at any where to be seen. Instantly knowing that Dean should have been already been on his second plate.

"Where's Dean? It's not like him to miss out on a meal?" Bobby asks.

Amara instantly blushes. Bobby catches it. He wasn't really sure how to feel about it. But knowing Dean, that blush was answer for his question. Bobby wasn't convinced if that was a right move to make. But knowing that they we're consenting adults, Bobby wasn't going to chastise them for it. He hoped that they knew it complicated things. Looking up at Amara, smiling as she sits down his plate in front of him.

"I believe he's in the shower." Amara confessed.

"Uh huh." Bobby says.

Amara didn't respond. She smiled at him, blushed again and turned around, going back into the kitchen. It struck her funny how both were acting. Amara really wasn't sure how to interpret it. Amara knew it wasn't directed toward her, but towards Dean. All the same, it did kind of annoyed her. Noticing some how it didn't surprise ether of them about her and Dean. That they were expecting it. She just shrugged it off.

Sam had went into the living room and brings back his laptop to the kitchen table. He opens it up and starts his routine of reading the news of the day. Going through the articles, Sam comes across one article about a Korean veteran that died in the middle of the night. The article explains how he fought in the war. Decorated officer, went on to be a school teacher for the rest of his life. The veteran was still volunteering at the local schools when he passed. A model citizen.

"Anything interesting Sam?" Bobby asked sipping his coffee.

"Not really, just a veteran that passed in the night." Sam remarked.

This caused Amara to turn her head quickly. She didn't understand why it caught her attention and sent a chill down her back. Standing in the kitchen and she listens to them discussing his life. How great that it was that the veteran died in his sleep. Not suffering. Amara casually walks over to Sam and looks over his shoulder. The picture of the man caused her to gasp.

"Hey! I know that man!" Amara said shocked.

"How do you know him?" Sam asked looking at her in disbelief.

Amara didn't answer at first. She was reading the article that Sam had pulled up. Wondering if indeed this was the same man that she knew a long time ago. When the part of how the veteran volunteered at the local schools, a look that came over her face was of pure astonishment. She stood there for a moment shaking her head in disbelief. Unsure of what it meant.

"It is Mr. McGee! (pointing at the picture) He was my middle school teacher. (her eyebrows narrowed) But I didn't know he moved out here." Amara answered.

Sam scrolled down, "It says that he moved out her when he retired some 20 years ago."

"Huh." Amara simply said.

Moving into the kitchen, Amara mind started to think back to middle school. Remembering the Mr. McGee she knew. How stern he was. How he gave her the creeps. Placing the dishes into the sink mindlessly, the memories began to come faster. Remembering how the teacher use to try a cop a feel. The rumors that surrounded him. How he liked to paddle particularly young girls. Then something about getting caught and being fired for it.

As Amara shuffled through her memories, Bobby was watching her mannerisms. He could tell it was more than a long lost teacher. She was getting more upset by the minute. Every dish she was washing was getting placed in the strainer harder and harder. Unclear, why this was bothering her that much, Bobby thought he better had to ask before she broke a dish.

"Amara, is there something about this teacher that has you upset?" Bobby inquired.

Amara glances at over to Bobby and Sam, then says, "I know that it says, that he was a good man. But in reality, he really wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

Amara comes over to the table; "It's hard to explain. Trust me. Mr. McGee wasn't the kind teacher that you thought of fondly. In school, I always tried to stay out of his way. (shaking her head) He use to weird me out. Always touching and feeling. You know...in a creepy kind of way."

"Hmm, let me see what I can dig up on him." Sam offered.

"Sure." Amara replied going back into kitchen.

It was about that time, Dean had come out of the shower. His hair was towel dry and wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. A smile that reached from ear to ear. He seem very relaxed and content. Strolling his way to the kitchen, he took in a deep whiff of the food Amara had been cooking.

"Boy, does it smell good in here." Dean remarked, as he patted his stomach.

Bobby and Sam looks at him disbelief, shaking their heads. They're gestures informed Dean, that nether of them were happy with what happen between him and Amara last night. Dean gives them a look like, _what?_ Blowing it off. Dean walks over to where Amara was in the kitchen and kisses her on the cheek. Amara blushes, which causes Dean to grin. Reaching for a piece of bacon, Amara slaps his hand away.

"Stop it! Get in there (motioning with a spatula) and I'll bring you a plate." Amara demanded.

Dean does what he told without a moments thought. Sitting down between Bobby and Sam, both of them gave him look of, _W__hat the hell __are __you doing? _Knowing what they meant, Dean didn't say anything. He shrugged his shoulders and winked at them. This caused Bobby to smack him in the back of the head. Which caused Dean to flinch and mouthed, _Ouch! _Sam giggled out loud. Then went back to his laptop. Amara came in and placed a plate down with cup of coffee. Dean smiled at her. She smiled back and went back into the kitchen.

Dean takes a huge bite and smiled, "Man Amara, (pointing) this is pretty good."

Bobby and Sam shook their head in agreement and smile. For a few minutes it was all quiet, just the clanking of silverware scraping across plates. After all three finished their plates, satisfied and full, Amara picked their plates and placed them into the sink. Bringing a cup of coffee with her, she sits down at the table between Bobby and Sam. Facing Dean, Amara reaches under the table with her feet and finds Dean's legs. She lifts her feet and carefully places them between Dean legs. Tucking her toes under each of his thighs. Dean smiles broadly at Amara.

Sam narrows his eyes at Dean and shakes his head. Going back to the lap top, Sam finds an article about Mr. McGee. The article came from a paper from Cleveland, about twenty five years ago. The article goes in depth about an investigation regarding an allegation that was leveled against Mr. McGee. It was a possible molestation of a young girl, that Amara's teacher had been accused of. Since there was no concrete evidence, the school board dropped the charges against the teacher in exchange if he would retired. The paper was up in arms, along with the community, with that idea. However, there wasn't enough to charge the teacher.

"Okay, I found something Amara." Sam declared.

Dean looked at Sam with quizzical look. Not aware of the conversation that Bobby and Sam had with Amara. Sam turns the laptop around to Amara. She reads the article. Twice. When a look comes over her face. Losing her color, along with her smile. Amara realized what Mr. McGee's death really meant. Deep inside knowing that Mr. McGee really didn't die peacefully in his sleep. Tenebroin had struck and it was close. She gravely looks up at Sam.

"Sam...Would it possible that Mr. McGee could have been killed and not die in his sleep?" Amara inquired.

"I would guess anything is possible, but Amara, he was in his early eighties. The man could have died of old age. (turning laptop back to him) At least that's what the article says." Sam asserted.

"Don't you think that it's a little coincidental? That a teacher of mine would die here, in North Dakota, of all places?" Amara inquired.

Sam raised his eye brow at her, "That stretching it a bit, don't you think?"

"Would it? Did you check the others background? Did they do something horrible in their life? Something that would have caused Tenebroin to seek them out, kill these guys and send them to hell?" Amara inquired.

Sam shook his head no. He really didn't think about that. He thought that Tenebroin was hunting because of hunger, not that the victims did something. Going back online, Sam started researching the other three victims. His eyebrows raised when he place Boden's name in the search engine. It brought up several articles about how Boden cut corners on construction costs. Causing a building to collapse with several people dead. Boden was tried, but it ended in hung jury. There wasn't enough evidence to prove whether the cost cutting was actually the reason for the collapse.

Sam looked up from the laptop; "I think your right Amara. This Boden guys was almost convicted on causing a building to collapse?"

"Hows that?" Dean asked with a questioning look.

"By cutting corners." Sam replied.

Bobby gets up from the table and returns with the documents Father David given him. Sitting back at the table, he begins to goes through them. Looking to see if there could be a possible correlation between the teacher's death and the other three. As well of what connection could Amara and the victims have. Shoveling the documents back and forth. Going through each of them with a fine tooth comb. He lays down the rest of papers holding on two of them. Examining the two sheets of documents closely. Bobby suddenly became alarmed. His face turns red. Reading and rereading, Bobby sits back in his hair, shaking his head.

"What is it Bobby?" Sam asked.

Looking up at the three of them; "Balls, why didn't we figure this out yesterday?"

"Bobby?" Dean said in demanding voice

"Amara's right! According to these. Since Tenebroin was a punisher, it would seek out those who committed horrible sins.(reading) Along with that, since it rode Amara here, it would know everything about her. Everyone she ever knew. (flipping a page) If this teacher did this, it would have known and came for him."

"But I didn't know the other ones, At least I don't think so." Amara declared, unsure if she did or didn't.

Bobby sighed, "At some point (a look of sympathy crossed his face) you must have."

Amara reaches for Sam's laptop again. She reads the article that Sam had pulled up on Boden on his laptop. Nothing came to her. Placing his name in images, Boden's picture came up. Amara felt like she was going to be sick. She knew Boden very well. Placing the name of the other two, she came to the realization of how she met them.

Looking at each of them, then centering her eyes directly on Dean, Amara uttered a jagged sigh and said, "Yes...I did know all of them."

"How?" Dean asked blatantly.

"Boden...I had an affair with. The other two (still looking directly at Dean.) I ran drugs and money off and on for."

Dean didn't deter from Amara's eyes. He could see that she wasn't proud of any of it. Dean wasn't sure what he felt. It wasn't like he didn't know she had a pass. Amara had said as much. So the best thing he could do in that moment was not show any type of emotion. Not to pass judgment on her yet. So he sat there with no expression, holding her gaze with his.

Sam and Bobby didn't know what to think. They both realized that she had of done a lot of things that weren't good. Especially if Amara felt that jumping was the best way out of her life. There was no way ether of them were going to pass judgment. It wasn't the time to do that. Sam being the voice of reason spoke up first.

"Well that explains how you are tied to them." Sam said plainly.

Suddenly Amara heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She realized that if she was tied to them, how did he know about Mr. McGee. She hasn't had any contact with him in over twenty years. She didn't even know that Mr. McGee was even here in North Dakota.

"Wait a minute I didn't even know Mr. McGee was even here! Does it mean, that Tenebroin followed me here?" Amara inquired.

Looking deep into Amara's eyes Dean shook his head no. He couldn't believe that it could. It had to be mere coincidence.

Dean looked back and forth to Sam and Bobby; "No way! How could it? It's not like Amara waved her hand and said over here!"

Bobby sighed; "I don't know Dean, maybe it could follow her scent or being her punisher, maybe they are linked somehow."

A look of horror and panic washed over Amara. She knew that it didn't matter where she hid. If Tenebroin wanted her, it could come and get her. She needed to except that fact. To face her demon. No more running. She knew that now.

"Well, so much for hiding. I guess its pointless to even try." Amara declared.

They could see that Amara felt defeated. However, they knew she was right. There was no hiding from it. Not if it truly wanted her. There wasn't much more they could do. The only one that wasn't getting it was Dean. He didn't like feeling helpless. There had to be more they could do to save her from it.

"It doesn't mean we can try to prevent this Tene thingy from getting you Amara." Dean protested.

Amara looked him directly in his eyes; "Let's not fool ourselves Dean (turning to Sam) How many do we have left?

Sam looked over at Bobby for the answer. He didn't want to be the one to tell her. He couldn't tell her. How do you tell someone that you may only have days to live? He ran his hand through his hair and gave Bobby a look of, _I can't. _

"That was number four. There is only one more left." Bobby answered simply.

"Huh? (Taking a deep breath) Well...that's gonna gives me, What? Maybe two days at the most?"

Bobby shook his head yes. Amara could see that Bobby didn't want to tell her. She glanced over at Sam. It was written all over his face. When her eyes turned to Dean, she about broke down. She could clearly see he wanted so badly to keep this from happening. He just didn't know how. Amara got up casually from the kitchen table with her coffee cup in her hand and went into the kitchen. The guys watched her as she started on the dishes. Amara didn't say another word to anyone. She didn't show any emotions. Not a tear or a gesture. Nothing. Just washed the dishes. Amara held it all in. Acting as if it didn't matter to her one way or the other.

"Uh Amara. Do you need any help with anything?" Sam offered.

"Nah. I got this." Amara replied, without turning from the sink.

"Are you sure Amara?" Dean asked with Bobby shaking his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Amara simply replied.

Amara didn't say another word. Listening as the guys got up from the kitchen table and made their way to the front room. She took her first deep breath. It came back out in a low sob. She was trying to keep it together. Amara wiped the one tear that fell down her face. Chastising herself for it. She knew it was going do anyone any good if she started throwing a fit or start crying. The damage was done. Amara needed to put her best game face on. The face she wore when there was danger or doing something dangerous. No emotions from here on out. Amara knew that she couldn't afford them. It was time to play the game that is being dealt. From here on out it was going to be a waiting game. It was going to be matter of when and how the rest of the game was going to be played.


	14. Chapter 14 Hello Mr Crowley

_**Sorry its been so long since I posted another chapter. Its been a rough couple of weeks. Thanks for all the follows and faves. I love it that others are enjoying the story as much as I love writing it. **_

_**This chapter picks up right where chapter 13 left off. It's a long chapter, but hey its Crowley what did you expect? This is rated M/T. Remember this takes place between season 1-6 with a little of 7. Again as always review, review, review. Please if you like the story pass it on.**_

**Chapter 14: Hello Mr. Crowley**

When the guys walked into the living room, they were unprepared for the guest that was sitting on the couch waiting for them. He was dressed in a black suit, sitting there with his legs crossed and a glass full of Bobby's best scotch. Smiling. Without a care in the world. Instantly Dean and Sam both bristled up. Bobby stood there with his mouth hanging open. They all looked at each other in disbelief, then back at the guest.

"Well hello there chuckle heads...It seems as though you guys can't seem to keep out of trouble. Can you?"

"Crowley." Dean being sarcastic.

"In the flesh...well sort a speak." Crowley said being prudish.

All of them looked at each other, then back at Crowley again. Dean was fuming. Sam looked as though he wanted to wrap his fingers around Crowley's neck. This wasn't what they needed. Seeing that the guys were about ready to jump Crowley, Bobby decided to speak up before some one got hurt.

"What do you want Crowley?" Bobby asked aggravated.

"Bobby...it's so good to see that you're getting use out of your legs." Crowley said smugly.

"Yeah...Stretch them and use them every day! Now what do you want?" Bobby demanded.

Crowley stayed seated, smiling. He knew that they all had an idea why, what and who he was there for. However, Crowley wanted to play the game a little while longer. Just enough so that he could get them riled up. He was going to sit there and take his time. Crowley loved torturing the Winchesters. If he can make them squirm, just a little bit, he was one happy ass demon. Before it was all said and done, Crowley knew their skin would be crawling and trying to do about anything to keep what he had planned from happening. He was going to love every minute of it.

"I understand from a reliable source, that you have a pretty little lady as a guest here in (looking around) this humble ah, cabin?" Crowley mocked.

Sam turned to Bobby and Dean, "The hospital. (his eyebrows creased) The nurse."

Crowley heard him, however he didn't comment. He continued to sit there with a smile a mile wide, nodding his head yes. Acknowledging that indeed, Sam was right.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Dean protectively.

Crowley laughed, "It sure didn't take you long to bed her huh? Dean?"

Dean started for him. Sam reached out and grabbed him by his arm. Stopping Dean in his tracks. He wrestled with Sam for a moment, pointing his finger as if he was going to say something, then pushed him back and turned away. Sam turned and looked at Crowley.

"Okay Crowley whats the game?" Sam asked.

"No game Sam...I have a great proposition for Miss Caroway. Which I'm sure, she will want to hear." Crowley said simply.

"What do you mean Crowley? (moving toward him) What can you possibly offer Amara?" Dean snapped as Bobby moved in front of him. Attempting to keep him from Crowley.

Crowley moved to the edge of the couch. "More than you can Dean. (standing up) See what I could offer Miss Caroway, could both be beneficial to her and I."

"You want to make a deal, don't you?" Sam demanded.

"Is there anything else I would want?" Crowley asked, as he casually turned away from the guys, moving toward the kitchen.

Before Sam or Bobby could stop him, Dean moved in front of Crowley. Stopping him instantly from taking another step toward the kitchen. Dean knew that Crowley could snap his neck with a twist of his wrist. But at that moment, he really didn't care. Besides being pissed at his off-handed remarks, Dean was determined not to let Crowley get within a foot of Amara, to make any kind of deal.

"Come on Crowley, What? Do you have a hard on for Tenebroin?" Dean said being sarcastic.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk...Now you know as well as I do, I can offer Miss Caroway more protection than anything you can possibly offer her. She'll get refuge from hell for a while and I'll get to have the spirit of sins at my beckoning call." Crowley bragged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Amara was washing the last of the dishes when she heard Dean yelling at someone. She hoped that the guys wasn't getting on his case to bad about last night. She stood there and listened for a few minutes. Whoever Dean was talking to, was speaking so softly, Amara couldn't hear him. Placing the dish she was washing in the strainer, Amara decided to see what was going on. She wasn't going to let Dean take the heat all by himself. After all, it did take two.

Amara came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands a dish towel when she suddenly came to a complete stop, dropping the towel. In front of her stood a demon. Amara closed her eyes tightly. Secretly wishing that she was dreaming. Counting to three in her head she slowly opened them again. Realizing that she was really seeing what she was seeing. Standing in front of her, was a demon with red eyes, blacken skin and long jagged teeth. Amara was seeing Crowley in his true demon form. A staggered gasp came out from her.

All four of them turned to Amara when they heard her. They could see Amara knew who Crowley was by the look on her face. Dean started to move over to her, when suddenly he was stopped in his tracks. Unable to move no matter what he tried to do. Bobby and Sam was trying to move also, but couldn't budge ether. It was because Crowley had other ideas for them, that didn't include them messing up his plans. With the flick of his wrist, all of them, except for Amara was thrown across the room. Each landing hard up against the wall. Unable to move. Crowley tossed them a smile and walked over to Amara.

"Hello Love." Crowley said through an evil grin.

Amara didn't answer him. She stood there looking at him with a look of repulsiveness. She was incapable of seeing pass his true form. Crowley sense this and snapped his fingers in front of her. Amara watched as Crowley's appearance changed into his human form. Amara caught herself thinking, _This must be the way __they__ see it._

"Sorry about that love. I forgot you can see my true form. I hope this is a bit more appeasing to you?" Crowley said, moving his hand in front of him.

"It's an improvement." Amara smartly replied.

Amara stood there stoic. Not showing a trace of emotion. Completely composed with no hint of being terrified or afraid. Even though on the inside, she was scared as hell. She pulled that feeling down deep within her. Keeping it hidden from the demon that stood in front of her. What Amara did show to Crowley and the rest of them was all in her mannerisms. Putting on her game face, Amara appeared as if she was calm, balanced, with no suggestion of being afraid or terrified. That she was ready to stand her ground and fight. One of self-confidence. A different Amara that none of the guys had see from her before.

Giving Amara a small bow, "My name is Crowley, I take it your Amara Caroway?"

"Okay and what is it to you if I am?" Amara said shrewdly.

Dean could see that Amara's demeanor had changed. He could see a wall that instantly went up. He felt that this was a good thing. He knew she was gonna have to be tough to faced down Crowley. Knowing him as well as Dean did, Crowley was going to be playing head games with Amara. He hoped that she was going to be capable to hold her own against him.

Crowley stood there for a few minutes sizing Amara up. Looking at her, as a dog would leer at a bone. He could see that Amara wasn't what he perceived her to be. A little boney he thought, but something with her presence unnerved him. Thinking to himself that she was going to be a challenge. However Crowley didn't care, he needed Tenebroin. He was willing to do about anything to get it.

Crowley smiled wide as he said, "I think we need to have a little chat. You know...about this little predicament you seem to have gotten yourself into."

Looking at Crowley dead in the eyes, "What makes you think I would need your help? (crossing her arms) Why would a demon, like yourself want to help me?

"Because I can offer you a chance to have a life." Crowley simply said

Amara looked at him for a minute. Letting her mind return to hell for a moment. Thinking about all the demons that she had come across. When suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. Thinking to herself, _"This must be the Crossroad Demon! __The one who proclaimed to be the king of hell.__" _There were rumblings across hell about this Crowley. Amara didn't know much about him. However, she heard talk that at one time he was king of the crossroads demons. If she remembered correctly, Crowley was now king of Hell, since Lucifer had lost his battle with Michael. Entering her mind was the conversation that she and Dean had about his and Sam's battle with the angels and demons. It was making sense to Amara now why Crowley was offering to help her.

Being blunt, "Hmm...For how long Mr. Crowley? What?...10 years? (her eyes narrow) I know who you are. Your reputation precedes you. That's why I have to ask, why would the self-proclaimed king of Hell want to offer me help?"

"Oh you're a smart one huh? (shaking a finger) Been listening to the rumors have you?" Crowley scoffed.

Sam looked over to Dean and Bobby. The looks on their faces copied his shock. They all were unaware that Amara knew about the on goings in hell. Thinking that she couldn't remember much about hell and what she did, was only bits and pieces. Sam wondered how much she really remembered about her time in hell.

"We both know that isn't a rumor...So I'll ask again, why do you want to help me?" Amara questioned.

Crowley laughed, "I can solve your problem with Tenebroin, but only if you give me something in return."

"Right? (uncrossing her arms) Tell me, what is the going price for a damned soul? Huh?" Amara taunted him.

"Amara, now now now, lets lose the attitude and make a deal love." Crowley crudely requested.

Amara moved over toward where the guys were plastered against the wall. Looking up at Dean, she could see the concern expressed in his eyes. He didn't like where her and Crowley's conversation was heading. Amara didn't say anything to him nor show him any type of emotion. Taking a deep breath, she turned around.

"Okay Mr. Crowley, I'll hear what you have to say. But first before we even have a conversation, I need you to let (pointing her thumb) them down." Amara demanded.

Crowley laugh at Amara and looked over toward the guys. Then he gets an expression of superiority across his face.

"Okay Amara. I can agree to that, but first they have to promise to behave."

Amara turned to guys, "Are you guys gonna behave?"

All three looked at her. But didn't say anything. They were unclear where Amara was going with this. Amara gave them a look that said trust me. The three of them shook their head yes.

Amara smiled as she turned back to Crowley, "They'll behave."

Crowley didn't say anything. He flicked his wrist and all three fell onto the floor. Getting up, they dusted themselves off. Then move toward Amara. Dean places his hand on her shoulder and turns her around to face them.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes...I'm fine." Amara answered simply.

"Amara, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sam questioned.

"All Crowley is going to do is trick you." Bobby attempted to explain.

"I know what I'm doing. (looking at them) What I need you guys to do is stay out of it and let me handle this." Amara requested.

"Amara!" Dean exclaimed.

"Trust me." Amara replied.

Amara didn't give Dean a chance to protest. Turning away from him, she walks over toward Crowley. Returning her arms to the cross positioned.

"Okay, lets hear your offer." Amara demanded.

Crowley smiled, "That's my girl! What I am willing to do (beaming) is to get Tenebroin back to hell. So it can go back to doing what it does best...punish. In return I will give you...uh...lets say 15 years."

Amara began to laugh, "Ah come on! Really, 15 years? That's it? (narrowing her eyes) And what? You get Tenebroin back to doing his job and you can continue to act as if you run hell? (shaking her head) What do I get?...A little moment in time? Does that sound fair to you?"

This pissed off Crowley. He hated to be challenged. Let alone by a damned soul.

With an irritated voice, "Watch that tone with me girl!

Amara smirked. "What? You didn't think I knew? Did you? (Placing her hands on her hips) I know more than what you think. So lets quit playing games here."

"What do you want? More time? (trying to be sincere) Okay...How about 30 years? That's the best I can offer you. (being smug) Anything more than that...Well you know, It would be bad for business. So what do you say? 30 years sounds good?" Crowley offered.

Amara looked at Crowley. Lots of thoughts flooded at her at once. She could take the offer. 30 years was a good offer. She could have her life back. Start anew. She wouldn't have to worry about facing Tenebroin. Not now at least. It would solve the her problem about getting it back to hell. Then she wouldn't have to worry if God would forgive her or not. Let alone worry whether God would hear her. She could put off hell for the next 30 years. Have a decent life. And when the time came, she would know what to expect.

Dean looked over at Sam and Bobby. They gave him the same look in return. Disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was considering it. After everything she had been through up to this point. She would damn her soul for sure by doing this deal. Dean felt Amara should see if there was a chance to send Tenebroin back to hell on her terms. Not to give up and sell her soul for a few moments of a damned life. Dean shook his head. He had to try to convince her not to do it. To wait and see if they could find a way to send it back.

"Amara! You don't want to do this? This isn't the way to do it." Dean pleaded.

Amara didn't answer him. Nor did she turned around. She stood there in front of Crowley. Silent. Thinking.

"Don't do it Amara! We'll figure out another way to send it back!" Sam called to her.

Again Amara didn't acknowledge them. She stood there frozen in place.

Dean turned to Bobby and Sam, "We can't let her do this!"

"Its her choice Dean. There isn't anything we can do." Bobby tried to reason with him.

"Bullshit!" Dean claimed.

Turning, Dean began to walk over to where Amara was standing. Getting about 2 or 3 feet from her, Dean smacks into an invisible wall. Pushing him back. Keeping him from reaching out for her. Taking his hand, he let it run up and down. He could feel the wall. But there was nothing there to show why he couldn't go any further.

"What the hell? (pushing on the invisible wall) Crowley!" Dean yelled.

Bobby and Sam walked over to where Dean was. Placing his hand out, Sam reached in front of him. Pushing. It wouldn't let his hand move. Running his hand over it. As if something was blocking it from going through the air. Bobby gave him a look of concern and tried it himself. There was a true wall in front of him.

Crowley watched them completely amused. There was no way he was going to let any of them interrupt his deal. The expression on their faces made Crowley grin. Nodding his head at them, as to say that it was his show. He turned back to Amara.

"Well, Amara...Whats your answer? 3O years of life, freedom, to do what you want before you continue spending your eternity in hell?"

Eternity. That was the word that snapped Amara out of her trance. Eternity, that whats she has to look forward to. To continue the punishment that was handed down to her for ending her life. If she took this offer. This way out of the situation she was in now, it would be only for a little bit. She still will have to go back. Then she would be punished twice as much, if that was possible. If she faced her fate, what's to say she would go to hell. She wondered, _I__s it going to worth it in the end? __Take the deal and live now or take __my__ chances with the possibility of being free from everything._There was another question that kept nagging at her.

Looking at Crowley, "How are you going to get Tenebroin back in hell?"

"Once the deal is made, the spirit goes back." Crowley stated as fact.

Amara looked at Crowley. Turning around and looking at the guys. Then back at Crowley. She had enough of the game.

"Oh I see? (taking a deep breath) You can't take it back on your own? Only if I take your offer. That's the only way you can get Tenebroin back to hell." Amara figuring out his true plan.

"That's right love. According to the lore...you brought him here, so you are the one that holds all the cards." Crowley admitted.

Amara looks at the floor for a moment. Then turning to look at Dean and the guys. She could see the worried looks on their faces. Knowing that if she says yes, what will happen to her soul in the end. She turns and looks at Crowley. On his face was pure desperation and perversion. He would get every thing he wants. Some thing to do his job and keep him being King Hell, as well as getting another soul to his collection. Amara's face suddenly turns dark. Her eyebrows pointed and a look came over as if she wanted to slap him. What she says next was as simple and direct as she could be.

"No."

Crowley shook his head in disbelief, "No?...what do you mean no?"

"No."

Crowley could feel the blood rising up to his head. He was pissed.

"Amara...You realize that this gives you 30 years that you wouldn't have had in the first place. This deal would send Tenebroin back. You will not only save yourself but the bloody world too!" Crowley declared.

"I know." Amara simply replied.

Crowley was taken back, "Do you think that God will forgive you? He doesn't care one way or the other what takes place here on earth. (suddenly another thought came to him) Oh...You think the Winchesters can save you? Huh? (Laughing evilly) Awe come on Love...really? There is something you need to know about the Winchesters. They do more harm than good! (half yelling) They'll just muck it up! Do you realize that?"

Amara didn't say a word. She stood there knowing she was doing the right thing. She made her mind up that she was going to stand her ground. Not showing how scared she really felt inside. Showing outwardly, Crowley and the rest of them that she wasn't afraid.

"Hmm...Let me ask you a question. Perhaps it will change your perspective of the Winchesters. (a look of self-satisfaction washed over his face.) Did Dean tell you what his hobby was in hell?" Crowley said blissfully.

Amara turned and looked at Dean. Dean instantly had a guilty look. She could see that whatever Dean did wasn't going to be good. Crowley noticed this too. He knew right at that moment he was right. Dean didn't tell her. It wasn't underneath him to take advantage of this.

"Oh Dean, you cunning little human!" Crowley taunted.

"Crowley, I'm gonna kill you." Dean threaten.

"You tried already remember!" Crowley snapped back.

"Whatever you gonna tell me Crowley, isn't going to change the fact that I'm not going to take your offer." Amara stated.

"No maybe not, (his face was red) but it will sure make me satisfied." Crowley voice sounded devious.

"Then go ahead. Whatever is going to float your boat." Amara defiantly said.

"Do you want to tell her Dean or should I? (Dean didn't reply) Okay then...Do you know what Dean's job was in hell? (moving toward Amara) Was to torture pretty little things like you. (taking his hand and runs it down her face) The best part of this tale, Amara, is that he liked it." Crowley said fiendishly.

Amara stepped back away from Crowley. Flashes of images entered her mind. Her on the rack. A figure of a man who stood just out of her view. He was talking to a rather tall man. The tall man was explaining how things were done. Shaking her head, Amara knew it wasn't the time to let her memories of hell come and haunt her. At that moment, she had to deal with what was in front of her. Even if Dean did, torture souls, it wasn't him now. Amara glanced over at Dean. He wouldn't even look at her. She understood why. It would have to be something they would have to deal with later.

"Okay...and this matters why? (crossing her arms again) Crowley everyone has a job to do in hell. Some of us was the ones that did the torture and some of us was (taking a deep breath) the ones that was tortured." Amara stated factually.

Crowley was pissed. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He wanted to hurt her more than anything. He had to know why. _Why is she was so willing to risk her soul and take a chance on the Winchesters? _Thinking to himself. It didn't make sense to him. This deal was perfect. He had to get Tenebroin back to hell. Crowley had a new job to do. He couldn't spend his time to make sure that the damn souls were being punished. Amara was the only one that could do it. To send the Tenebroin back. It started with her and had to finish with her. There was no one else that could do it. He knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight the spirit. No one was. He wasn't willing to take the chance that God would forgive her. He knew God hadn't cared or been around in a long time. Crowley had plans. That didn't include the spirit reeking havoc on earth.

"Amara, Amara, Amara. Go ahead try to rationalize it as much as you want. Either way when it comes down to it, your savior over there (pointing at Dean) was just as evil and nasty as every one of the demons that tortured you!" Crowley pleaded.

"It's not going to change my mind. I'm not taking the deal Crowley. No matter what you tell me." Amara spouted.

Dean looked over at Sam and Bobby. They looked about as relieved as he was. He was proud of Amara that she didn't take the deal. Though he couldn't have blame her or held it against her if she did indeed take the deal. Dean knew she was gonna have a lots of questions when this was done. But he was willing to face that than the thought of her soul going back to hell without a fight. Now it was only up to the one that hasn't been in the picture of anything for over two centuries.

Crowley was livid. He had to find out why Amara wasn't willing to take the offer. He couldn't understand why she would rather take her chances on God. Not with her knowing that if she didn't get his forgiveness, she would be back in hell and Tenebroin would rule the earth. He had to find out why.

"If you don't take my offer, then what? How do you think you're going get Tenebroin back to hell without my help?" Crowley demanded.

Amara looked Crowley square in the eyes, simply replied, "Faith."

Crowley was fuming, "Faith...really?"

"Yes Crowley. Faith." Amara answered.

"You having Faith? Now that's laughable!" Crowley said bitterly.

"Why? Do you think I don't have any?" Amara asked.

Crowley began to laugh. It was such an evil laugh. Everyone in the room shuttered.

"What do you have faith in Amara?...What?...Where was your faith three years ago? When you took that leap off the bridge?" Crowley said coldly.

"That was then and this is now." Amara plainly answered.

Unconvinced Crowley lashed out, "Do you really think that God (pointing finger at her) will care enough to save you. To forgive you? That he would crawl out from underneath his rock just for you? You got to be joking."

"Maybe...Maybe not Crowley. But all I have left is faith. In the end, what happens is going to happen. (holding her head up high) If God chooses to forgive me or not. I'll have to face that bridge when I come to it." Amara explained.

"So your willing to take a chance on God, who hasn't cared about you or anything in this forsaken world...And your willing to take the chance if you lose, to go back to hell and for Tenebroin to rule." Crowley said flabbergasted

"If that what happens, so be it. Look Crowley...I'm gonna go back to hell ether way. Whether I accept your offer or face Tenebroin. If I'm gonna go back to hell, I want it on my terms. Not yours." Amara said accepting her fate.

Suddenly Amara began to choke as she was being lifted off the floor. Her hands went immediately to her neck. Trying to peel away the invisible force that was squeezing her neck, as it held her suspended in the air. The world slowly began to fade away. To turn to black. She could barely hear Dean and the rest of them yelling at Crowley to quit. Just before she was about to pass out, Crowley let her go. Amara landed hard onto the floor. Gasping for air.

Crowley gathered his composer, "Fine have your faith! For your God that hasn't been around in years. Who gave up on you and the rest of the world. (straightening his clothes.) But understand this, when the spirit comes for you...takes you...sends you back to hell, I'm gonna be there! And I will make you suffer over and over!"

With that said, Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared. The guys ran over to where Amara was sitting in a heap in the floor. Dean was the first that got to her. Getting down on his knees, he moves Amara's hair from her face. Lifting her head, Dean could see the silent tears she was shedding. Sam and Bobby gathered behind her. Looking at them, Dean was concerned. Taking is index finger, he wipes a tear away.

"Amara, are you okay?" Dean worriedly asked.

Looking up at him, "You have no idea how close...(breathless)...how close I was to saying yes."

"But you didn't." Dean replied.

"I just hope that my faith, will be enough." Amara hoped.

None of them said a word after Amara said that. There wasn't a way to prove she was right or wrong. The only one that could answer that, hasn't been taking calls for a long time.


	15. Chapter 15 What it is, Is what it is

**The Chapter rating is M/T.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows. Loving that fact that y'all are enjoying the story. As much as I am writing it.**

**For those that are, pass it on. I don't mind if you share. **

**As always share :)**

**Chapter 1****5****: What it is, Is what it is**

The cabin was eerily quiet. Too quiet considering what happen just a few hours before. Sam and Dean had left, making a beer and whiskey run into town. Bobby was sitting at his desk, going through some of his books and paperwork on Tenebroin. Amara was at the kitchen table looking out the window. Staring out, thinking about everything that was said and done the last couple of days.

Amara couldn't believe it herself. The old Amara would have jumped at the chance Crowley was offering her. Then again having spent time in hell changes a person. She wondered to herself if it was the right thing to do. Knowing in her heart, that it was. The other part of her couldn't help think, _what if __I__ took the deal?_ She could have saved the world from the spirit and saved herself from the wrath that will now definitely be coming her way.

Shaking her head to herself, Amara thinks about the threat that Crowley gave her. _Wh__en the spirit comes for you...takes you...sends you back to hell! __I'm__ gonna be there! And I will make you suffer over and over! _Telling him no, was the worse thing a damned soul could have done. The pain Crowley will give her will be more than Amara ever had the previous time she spent hell. Again she hoped she did the right thing.

Sipping her coffee, Amara's mind slipped back to Dean. She was fully attracted to him. It was something about Dean, Amara couldn't just place a finger on it. Whether it was the wise cracking, the confidence or the dangerous part of him, Amara didn't know. It could be all that rolled up into one. However there was so much more. Amara felt it the first time they argued. The first time Dean placed his arms around her and held her. Most importantly, it was his touch, the way Dean made love to her. The softness of it. The care he took. Making Amara feel that she was the only person in the world.

What Crowley said kept seeping through Amara's conscious. Dean's job in hell. To hurt. To pull apart. To punish. _Did __Dean__ punish her? Was he one of many that __tortured__ her? To break her down. To make her pay for her sins._ Of everything else she could remember, Amara couldn't remember if Dean ever did. _Maybe Dean didn't._ Amara thought to herself.

There was a distant memory however that kept haunting her. A tall sinister man. Al something or another. He was showing someone how to do particular torment. It was a shadow of a memory that Amara couldn't touch. It was so deeply embedded, buried deep within her mind. It refused to come forward. No matter how she tried. Glimpses and images. Nothing else. Amara lets out a huge sigh. _It's probably for the better._

Looking around the kitchen, a sudden feeling of being boxed in hit Amara. Taking a drink of the last of her coffee, Amara gets up and moves to the sink. Placing down her cup, a sound of foot steps came up behind her. Making her jump. Her heart skipped at beat causing her to clutch her chest. Amara turns around as Bobby entered into the kitchen with his empty cup. A feeling of relief flooded her.

As Bobby was walking into the kitchen, he seen Amara jump. An instant flush washed over her face. He knew instantly he had startled her. Bobby could see that Amara was on edge. He watched Amara for a moment. Studying her. She had a look of a caged animal. He could clearly see that the walls were closing in on her. She needed some me time. Time to get away from everything and everyone. Just to forget for a little bit. He has had the same feelings a time or too. Especially when you have nothing but time on your hands and loads to think about. Coming up behind her, Bobby places his cup in the sink and leans up against the counter.

"Cabin Fever." Bobby says out of no where.

Amara turns around, confused, "Huh?"

"Have a feeling of the walls closing in? (Amara shakes her head yes) Cabin fever...We all get it Amara. Probably worse for you." Bobby declared.

"Not like I can do anything about it. At best, I guess I could go outside and muddle around the back." Amara expressed.

Bobby smiled. He knew how he could solve this problem. Finally something easy to solve. Reaching in his pocket, he pulls out a set of keys and a fifty dollar bill.

"Here. (placing them on the counter) Take my Chevy...It's the brown one out back. (smiling) It's old, beat to hell, but it will get you from point a to b with no problems. Go take a ride. Get the hell out of her for a while!"

Amara looks at the keys and money. She so desperately wanted to get out of there. If its only for a little while. It had been so long since she had driven anything. To feel a set of wheels beneath her. If it was only an hour or two. Stop have a couple of drinks. That would be enough. Her thoughts turned to Dean and Sam. They are trying their best. But they all needed a break from each other. Besides, they did get to go to the store. Got out. _Why not her?_ Only Amara wasn't sure it was the right thing.

"Nah I can't do that. Can I? (a smile slowly reaches her lips) Are you sure?" Amara asks doubtful.

"Yes I'm sure. Go! Have a little fun. I'll explain it to boys. Now get out of here, before I change my mind." Bobby declared.

Amara reaches down and picks up the money with the keys. Then flung her arms around Bobby's neck. Giving him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. All of it catching him off guard.

"Thank you so much, big guy!" Amara said with a huge smile.

Bobby blushes, pulling her back. "Now get!"

Sam and Dean was about a half and hour out when Amara left. It had been a quiet ride to and from the store. Both of them going over what had happen earlier with Crowley. Dean was trying really hard to remember if he indeed torture Amara in hell. There was so many souls Dean had on the rack. Too many to count or remember. Dean mauled over what Amara said about everyone there had a job to do. _Did she truly understand that? Did she realize he was a different__ person there? __Different__ than he was here? _Dean wanted so much to talk to Amara. To explain himself to her. The reasons he did what he did there. Dean couldn't explain why he felt the need to. But he had to try. The one thing he knew for sure, if they were to continue with whatever was happening between them. Amara would have to understand why.

Sam, his thoughts were quite different. He wanted to know from Amara how much she truly knew about hell. They all thought Amara didn't remember or rather assumed she didn't. Evidently she did. _H__ow much did she know? What __rumors__ did she hear? _Then another thought occurred to him that Sam didn't want to entertain. His heart sunk as it crossed his mind. Sam knew that Dean had something for this girl. As for him, for the most part, he liked Amara. But what if, _Amara__ and Tenebroin had made a deal?_ _And __this was playing out the way they had planed it_. _Except now that __Amara__ was __out, maybe __she didn't want to go back._

Another thought occurred to Sam. The relationships Amara had with these people who the Tenebroin has went after so far. All of them having done something so evil, that Tenebroin was drawn to them. _Was this the deal Tenebroin made with her, __to give these people to him for her__ to come to the surface?_ To many what ifs and not enough answers.

"Dean?" Sammy asked.

"Yea...what?" Dean replied.

Sam cleared his throat. "Its Amara."

"What about Amara?" Dean asked.

"Uh, do you think she made a deal with Tenebroin?" Sam hesitated.

Dean looked over at Sam. He could clearly see where this was going. Though the thought never occurred to him. He could understand why Sam did. Everything falling the way dominoes had been laid out. One falling right after the other. But deep down inside, Dean thought that Tenebroin took advantage of this knowledge and that's why it brought Amara back.

"No I don't think so. I think she's caught up in something that is much greater than herself." Dean answered.

"You don't think she made a deal to get out." Sam questioned.

"Even if Amara did it doesn't matter now. Does it? I mean look...if that's what happen. It backed fired on her. Tenebroin really holds all the cards. (sighing) I think, that it used her knowledge of these people and exploited it. Kind of like easy bait. Besides the stakes are to high for her Sam. (glancing at Sam) So...No I don't think so." Dean hoped.

Dean thought about what Sam asked. No he really didn't think it was the case. If it was in the beginning, it's not now. Not with her knowing what she has to do to get Tenebroin back in the pit. Her chance of going back to hell was really high. Besides with Crowley wanting to control Tenebroin. It showed him there wasn't a deal. Crowley was to dead set of getting his hands on the spirit.

Another question popped into Sam's head, "Do you think she knows more of what is going on in hell that she lets on?"

Dean thought about it for a moment. He had to agree with that. Why would she tell them? Especially if that was the only card in the deck she could play. If it was him, he would hold onto that knowledge as long as he could. To use it to his advantage.

"Yeah...but that is an edge she has. If I was her, I wouldn't tell anyone what I knew. Would you?" Dean asked.

Sam thought about it and no he wouldn't. He would need leverage. To use it to try to keep out of hell. That would be a very smart move on Amara's part not to let anyone in on what she knows about hell. From what he could tell she wasn't stupid.

"No...I don't think I would." Sam replied.

Pulling up the drive, both noticed that Bobby's car was gone. They looked at each other wondering what was going on. Walking into the house, the smell of pot roast filtered through the air. Taking a deep breath at the same time. Turning to each other, they smiled. Amara must have cooked. Grinning as they walked into the kitchen, they suddenly frowned when they seen Bobby at the stove and not Amara. As Sam set down some of the groceries on the table, Dean went to the frig to put the beer up. Looking around the kitchen, he didn't see Amara.

"Hey Bobby? Where's Amara?" Dean asked innocently.

Running his hands under the sink, "She took off for a while."

"What?" Dean was shocked.

"I gave her the keys to the Chevy, 50 dollars and told her to go out for a while." Bobby said, wiping his hands off with a towel.

Dean and Sam looked at each then at Bobby in disbelief.

"Ah Bobby, aren't we suppose to be protecting her?...You know...Keeping her safe?" Dean asked, being sarcastic.

"Look, the girl was stir crazy. (leaning up against the stove) She needed some time to herself. She has ether been locked up in hell or here. Amara needed something to do. So I gave her a little money and my car. I didn't see the harm letting her go out for a while." Bobby attempted to explain.

"You didn't see the harm? What the hell Bobby?" Dean hollered.

"Watch that tone with me boy! Amara's a big girl. She knows what she's up against. Besides, She is little more street wise than ether of you. (face flushing) I think Amara can take care of herself if need be. (his face beet red) and if hell wants her it isn't gonna matter if Amara is here or out there! She needed sometime to herself. To go out and have fun! And I'd say she is entitled to it!" Bobby yelled back.

Dean stood there and shook his head, running his hand over his face. Whether it was right or not. He could see Bobby's point. He would have been stir crazy to. Besides, it was too late to argue about it anyways. It would be easier if Amara was there so they can control the situation. Out there in the open, Amara's venerable.

"Do you know where she went?" Sam asked trying to mediate between them.

"She turned right at the end of the driveway." Bobby glared.

"Okay...I'm going to go get her." Dean declared.

Sam started after Dean, "I'll go with you."

"No. I'll go get her. (stopping him) Stay here with Bobby." Dean demanded.

Both of them watched as Dean headed out the door, as it slammed behind him. Sam turned to Bobby and pushed the hair out of his face.

"What? Do you think I was wrong?" Bobby asked.

"No...not really...I understand why you did it. But Dean is right on one thing Bobby. We're suppose to be protecting her. We can't do that if Amara is off doing her own thing." Sam explained.

Nether spoke another word. Sam went to front room. Bobby pulled out the pot roast. Thinking_, So much for a nice dinner. _Shoving it on top of the stove. He understood where Dean was coming from. But Bobby understood more how Amara was feeling. He wasn't gonna bow down to it ether. Say that he was wrong. He was right in doing that for Amara. She needed out for a while. If the boys didn't see that, O_h well. They will have to get over it_.

Dean headed right as Bobby told him. Thinking, that if he was Amara, there was a little hole in the wall called the Drinking Drain. It was about 20 miles down the road. It very well be one place where she might be at. It wasn't anything spectacular. Just another bar that were full of lonely people looking for a good time. It was also where a lot of truckers and bikers go to blow off steam. Since Crowley decided to drop in, make his demands and threats. She would need to blow off steam. He had himself been there a time or two. Even though he didn't know Amara to well. Dean knew enough, if he was in her shoes and needed out, that is where he'd go.

About thirty minutes later, Dean pulled up to the bar. Sure enough the Chevy was there. Getting out of the Impala, he looked around. There was a lot of bikes as well as semis and cars. Looking up at the sign above the door, it was advertising a live band there. Coming around the front entrance, Dean could hear the loud rock music playing. He smiled to himself. It had been a long time since Dean heard any live rock band. Going into the front door, it looked like any typical bar. It was smokey, loud and smelled like stale peanuts and beer.

Walking into the bar, the jukebox was playing 45' by Shinedown. Looking over to just the his right in very front bar, the band was setting up. Over to his left toward the back, was the pool area. To his right in the back was the dartboards, along with the band section. The bar area was right in front of him and off to front left. It was shaped like a giant horse shoe with three parts.

There had to be at least a hundred or so people there. Not including the barmaids or bartenders as well as the waitresses. Dean made his way through the crowds, finding an empty spot at the bar. Leaning over the bar, he orders a beer with a Jack chaser. Dean let his eyes glance around the bar. Casually, he nodded his head as the bartender placed his order in front of him. Taking the shot, then sipping on his beer. He starts to let his eyes wander around him.

Dean didn't spot Amara right away. It was when his eyes settled on the dartboard area when he sees her. She had her hair pulled back with a clip. Some short strands, hung clearly around her face. Her had enough make up on accent her face. Making her golden freckled brown eyes twinkle. She had a low cut t-shirt on, a tight pair of blue jeans with 3 inch boots. He swallowed hard. Amara looked sexy as hell. Seeing her like that for the first time, Dean was blown away.

Amara was talking to couple of dudes in the dartboard area. There was a circle surrounding them with guys and their ladies. They all was talking loudly and being a little rambunctious. Picking up his beer, Dean moves casually and slowly over to the end of the bar that faces the dartboard area. He found an empty spot, leaned in with his side and watched. Smiling to himself at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Amara and a big guy, who must have been 250 lbs and well over 6 foot, was throwing darts. Looking at him, you could tell he was a trucker. Between the baseball cap covering his head, the boots and jeans on. Along with a work shirt that says Jim. There was no mistaken what he was. Dean watched as the trucker threw his last dart. It landed in the inner circle on 20. Amara looked up at the big guy, shaking her head at him.

"That was your last shot Jim! Now its my turn." Amara voiced.

"There's no cheating girl." Jim warned.

"How in the hell can I cheat? It's all a matter of aim my friend. I'm sorry I can't help if your aim is for shit!" Amara laughs, along with everyone else around her.

Jim wasn't smiling. He was dead serious, "I'm just telling you."

Amara stance changed. There was an angry tone in her voice. "Listen you've watch me play for the last hour. You made the bet not me. (Standing on the tips of her boots to look into his eyes.) You said that you were better. Are you wanting to welch on the bet?"

"She's right Jim. She placed her money down just like you and every one of us. (smirking) So suck it up and play." A trucker said.

Jim's eyebrows pointed down at her, "Get to throwing, girl!"

Amara didn't say another word other than smile and roll of her eyes. Picking up the three darts, she felt the weight of them. Letting them rock back and forth in the palm of her hand. Eyeing the board closely, Amara threw all three darts in rapid succession. Two in the inner twenty on both sides and one right in the middle. Dean stood there and shook his head with a smile. She conned him. As the rest of the guys and ladies, all voiced their happiness that she won. Amara patted Jim's back and held out her hand.

Knocking her hand away, Jim shouted, "There is no way you could have gotten all three like that. (raising his voice) You cheated!"

Amara pointed her finger, "You stood there and watched me. No way did I cheat. Their not even my darts. (with her palm up) A bet is a bet!"

Dean suddenly stood up. His hands by his side in a fist. Watching both of them closely. Waiting for the big trucker dude to step out of line.

Someone in the background yelled, "Give her the money Jim! You knew it was a sucker bet. You just happen to be the sucker who lost!"

A few other voiced their opinions. The trucker mumbled something. Then slapped the money in Amara's hand. Her body turned rigid. One of his friends grabbed the trucker by the arm. Pulling him way from the dart area. All the while, the trucker's friends couldn't help but harass him about losing. Dean leaned back, still watching them closely. Jim went to turn around toward Amara, but his friends kept pulling him away. Amara stood there for a minute, watching them walk away. Then counted the money she just won.

Dean stayed where he was at and watched Amara. He couldn't help but be proud of her. She ran a good game. Amara put the money in her pocket and started up the steps. As she reached the top, Dean cleared his throat. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

Amara was a little surprised to see Dean leaning there. Instead of being mad at him for following her there, she was really happy he was there. Taking a seat next him, looking at him, all she could see was his green eyes dancing, with a smirk on his face.

"See that you beat mother trucker over there." Dean pointed.

Giggling, Amara motioned for the bartender to come over. She looked over at Dean and winked.

"Shot of Tequila and 7up with Tequila and loads of limes. (pointing to Dean) Get him what he wants." Amara said as she places the money on the bar.

Amara looks over at Dean. He stood there with his eye brow arched. His green eyes dancing. This caused her to blush. For the first time in a long time, she actually was feeling shy. What was more surprising to her it was around him. Never once since Amara met him, she ever felt that way.

Dean was standing there waiting on an answer. Watching Amara carefully. He could see she blushed. He couldn't help but smirk a little bit more. Looking at her from head to toe, she was driving him crazy. Amara sat there looking beautiful. With her hair being put up, it showed off the beautiful curve of her face down her neck. He couldn't believe how one person could get any more pretty. But she did.

"Actually it started innocent enough. I was playing darts with some of the guys. Won some, lost some. (sly grin came across her face) But Big Jim over there, told me that I couldn't bet. It wouldn't be fair, since this was a man's man game. (laughing) Starting shooting his shot off his mouth a little too much, so I asked him to put his money where his mouth was." Amara smiled devilishly.

"You played him." Dean said factually.

"Well, yeah kind of. (waving her hands in front of her) But it didn't start that way. I was in it for fun. But he wouldn't leave it alone. Then it kind of happen that I ending up winning." Amara innocently with a huge smile.

Dean started to laugh. He knew Amara con the guy. What tickled him the most that she was being so innocent about. If the guy wouldn't have shot his mouth off. Amara would have played it cool. But he wouldn't shut up about her playing it the first place. So the dude lost. She got 200 in her pocket and he got his feelings hurt. Yeah, she conned him.

The bartender placed the drinks in front of them. She handed him the money and nodded to him. He nodded back at her and walked away.

Picking up her shot, "Here to big talkers."

They lifted their shot glasses and toasted. Dean swallowed his Jack down and chased it with his beer. Amara, lick the soft part between her index finger and thumb. Then took the salt and dusted it across. Dean watched her intently. She licked the salt off, down the shot and then bit into the lime. Dean didn't know if it was the sexiness of how she did it all in one swept or if it was damn sexy period.

Sipping on the 7up and tequila mix, "So did Bobby sent you out to get me or did you come on your own?"

Dean looked at Amara for a moment. When he got here, Dean had every intention to take her back. But seeing her with the group of people, enjoying herself. He didn't have the heart to do it. Amara was having too much fun. Dean thought to himself, _I'm__ going to__ have to apologize to Bobby._ It was obviously he was right. This was something that Amara definitely needed.

"Nope, I was making sure you were doing okay." Dean simply answered, with a grin.

Amara smiled widely back. "Well to be honest, I was doing just okay. That is until you came in."

"Until I came in...why?" Dean eyes narrowed. Confused.

"Because I have feeling that now, I'm gonna have a great night." Amara eyes danced.

For the first time in a very long time, Dean was actually feeling a little shy. He could feel his cheeks run hot. To keep her from noticing it, Dean motioned for another drink. Without hesitation Dean downed his and chased it with beer. Amara had another idea to do with hers.

"Have you ever had someone do a body shot?" Amara asked flirting.

"I've had body shots." Dean replied.

"On you?...You sly dog you." Amara teased.

"No no, Not on me. I've had mine on other...well you know what I mean." Dean attempted to explain.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah I know what you mean. Well I'm not going to strip you down. Not right now anyways. (giggling) We're going to do my kind of body shot. With your clothes on of course. Trust me?" Amara snickered.

"Of course." Dean nodded and moved a little closer.

Dean smirked as Amara leaned in and pushes his neck gently to the side. Slowly, lightly, licking it with the tip of her tongue. She went from the base of the neck to his ear lobe. Then gingerly Amara reaches over and picks up the salt from the bar. She carefully taps the salt down the length of his neck. As Amara licked him, Dean could feel her hot breath on his neck. Sending chills up his spine. With the tip of her tongue, she slowly in one lick, gets up all the salt. Then blowing into his ear softly when she reached his ear lobe. Picking up her shot, she drinks it straight down.

Amara then reaches over to the bowl of limes and picked one up. She looked Dean directly in his green eyes. Pointing at her mouth with the lime. She places half in his mouth. Then takes her lips, wraps around the other half. Slowly she begins to pull. Scraping her teeth over the pulp and sucked. The whole time Amara's eyes never left his. This sent shivers down Dean's his spine. Leaning back, Amara glowed. She knew that got his attention. Dean sat there in awe with a smile on his face. His mind drifting to what she could do with that tongue.

The band started up. Drums beating out the beat of Whatever. Amara smiled at Dean. Mouthing, _Godsmack__ tribute__ band._ Grabbing his hand, Amara pulled Dean out of his seat. He hesitated at first. Pulling his hand away. Then putting his hands in front of him, in an attempt to say no. But Amara didn't accept it for answer. Wrapping her fingers around his hand tighter and smiling wide, she motioned with her head to come on.

Before Dean knew it, they were clear across the room. Sitting at a table near the band. It was a little higher up than the floor. Giving them a perfect place to see the whole room. With his back against the wall and view of the room, Dean didn't have to worry about if someone could come up behind them. Whether Amara did it on purpose or not. Dean was purely satisfied where they were sitting.

Dean watched Amara closely while she was enjoying the music. Her hips were swinging and her head was banging. A true rock chick. Not only could he see, that she was totally enjoying it. Every once in a while when the band hit a certain cord or song, Amara would let her appreciation known. Ether by yelling, whistling or clapping. Dean, himself was really getting into the music too. The best thing about it. Dean was really enjoying Amara. He couldn't stop if he wanted to.

Dean was falling for Amara. A bit more than he was expecting to. The way she was held herself. Being sexy, without trying to be. Confidence and shy at the same time. Letting her brash personality shined through. All adding to the mystery of her. There was so much more he wanted to know about her. What she thought? How she felt? Why she was tough, but keep it hidden until she needs to be? Dean's mind was in over drive. What he wanted to know most about her._ Is what makes her really tick?_ To find out more about the real Amara. Dean knew there was so much more about her than she showed.

As the night went on, they put the waitress to work. Slinging back the shots and the drinks. Both of them, was getting quite a good buzz on. Amara more than Dean. He was use to drinking like this. Most times drinks more than this. So he was functioning well. Much to his surprise, Amara was going toe to toe with him. She was holding her liquor pretty good. Though Dean could tell she had a hellish buzz going.

It was almost one in the morning when the tribute band had finished. They sat there for a few minutes, watching everyone crowding toward the door. Nether really saying much to each other. Briefly talking about how good the band was. What was in their body motions was saying it all. Smiling and flirting when they did say something. Their eyes playing decoy with each other. Catching each other every once in the while. When the DJ announced last call, Dean grabbed Amara around the waist, gently pulling her up and began to escort her out of the bar. When she suddenly stopped.

"Give a girl a second okay...Have to go to the Powder room." Amara smiled, as she pointed.

Dean nodded for her to go ahead, "I'll be out here waiting on you."

Amara shook her head okay and headed into the bathroom. Using it. She came out of the stall and washed her hands. Looking in the mirror. Amara could see that she was well on her way of being blown away. Physically and mentally. Smiling, she reached inside her small purse, she bought at a Five and Dime store and pulled out her compact. Looking closely in the mirror, she reapplied some cover up, Concealing the fine scars on her face. Letting out a small sigh. Thinking that the scars didn't really look to bad. Finishing fixing her face and hair, She smiled and mumbled _"perfect"._

As Amara looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe how great tonight was. She made some money. Got a great buzz going and is with Dean. Through the craziness of this day, some how Dean was always in the forefront of her mind. Looking really close to herself in the mirror, she whispers to herself, _Yeah, you hit bottom girl. _Amara had fallen for Dean. There was no two ways about it. Pulling herself off the sink, she stood there and thought about what rotten timing this was. But she was willing to be happy for once. If only for a few days or hours before she was sent to hell. Taking one last look at herself, she nodded to herself and left.


	16. Chapter 16 Please Shoot the Moon

**This chapter is rated M. **

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed or is now following. I am glad you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I'm so excited about the next couple of chapters. **

**Please: review, review, review! I'm loving the feed back va PM and Reviews.**

**Please: Follow! Loving you guys too!**

** As always...Pass it on!**

**PS. Thanks for the encouragement of doing this chapter. The two of you know who you are! :}**

**Again..._This chapter is rated M_**

**Chapter 1****6****: ****Please shoot the ****Moon**

Dean was pleasantly surprise, as Amara was making her way from the bathroom. If he didn't know any better, he could swear she was stone cold sober. She was moving around the crowd, that was trying to leave, like a pro. Yes, Amara was drunk but to everyone one else, she didn't even have a buzz. Looking around, she found Dean standing against the wall, waiting for her. When she got over to him. Amara smiled. Holding out his hands, Dean showed her that he had two brown paper bags.

Amara grinned, "I see you thought ahead. Huh?"

"Yeah I figured since the night was still young. We could take this little party somewhere else. (grinning wide) That is if you don't want to go home." Dean flashed his green eyes.

A small smirk slowing went across Amara face, "Nope! I was hoping you were feeling the same (shyly) about going home."

"Then lets take a ride." Dean said.

"Where to?" Amara wondered.

"Lets go and we see if can find a secluded spot and look at the stars." Dean gestured toward the door.

"Cool, let's go." Amara agreed.

Both pushed through the crowd until they got out side. There the crowd was slowly being thinned out. Dean reached down and gently grabbed Amara's hand. Smiling at each other, they both headed to the Impala. Dean opened the car door and Amara slid in the middle of the front seat. Dean smiled as he shut her door and walked around to his side. Getting in, Dean puts the key in the ignition. When suddenly, Amara reached up and turned his face to her. Gently, she placed a kiss on his lips. Letting her tongue, lightly glaze over his lips. Dean responded by pulling Amara into his arms kissing her back. It was a deep passionate kiss. Lips covering each other. They're tongues dancing and sucking on each other. Intertwining. Little bites on each others lips.

It was Dean who pulled back first. Trying to catch his breath. Looking into Amara's golden flicked brown eyes, Dean could see they were glowing with desire. He clearly could see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he starts the car. She repositioned herself so she was next to him in the middle. Laying her head on his shoulder, Amara reached down and took his hand. Dean interlaced their fingers together. Smiling over at her, he throws the Impala into drive and took off.

They drove about twenty minutes. Up a wooded road that came to a meadow clearing. It was a place that Bobby, took Dean and Sam, when he was about ten years old to see the stars. Teaching the boys about each constellation. Turning off the car, they get out. Amara leaned up against the Impala, as Dean went into the trunk of the car. She watches as Dean laid a blanket on to the ground. Going back to the trunk, Dean pulls out two small travel pillows, a radio, along with extra blanket that him and Sam kept in the car.

Amara sat down on the blanket. Taking out the bottle of tequila out of the bag, she cracks it open and takes a swig. Swallowing it like a pro. Dean sits down next to Amara, pulling out his Jack. He also takes a swig. They sat there silently. Listening to the music and looking at the stars. Amara was marveling at the brightness of them. The moon above them equally brilliant as it was large. Dean sat there and watched her looking at them. The light from the moon, glowed off of Amara's face. Making her to appear as if she was an angel.

"So Dean...do you take all the girls out here?" Amara teased.

Dean raised his eyebrow and smile, "No...only the pretty ones."

"Yeah sure." Amara retorted with a smile.

Reaching up, Amara pulled out the clasp that was holding her hair up. Her long brown hair fell all around her. Dean let out a silent gasp. She was looking sexy as hell. Laying her head down on the pillow with her knees bent, Amara continued to look at the sky. Amara didn't know if it was because she was a little drunk. But she couldn't remember the stars being this beautiful or the moon that full. It had been so long since she seen it. It never occurred to her, that she would ever see it again.

"This is really beautiful." Amara professed.

"Yeah it is." Dean agreed.

Dean moved over to Amara. Grabbing the other pillow, he placed it next to hers and laid down. Dean was so happy that he could share this with Amara. Up to now he never brought a girl out here. This has always been a private place. A place where Sam and him would go and talk about their hopes and dreams. While they silently wished on some stars. Watching her enjoying it occurred to him that this felt right.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Have no secrets Dean." Amara softly said.

"How come you didn't take Crowley up on his offer?" Dean wondered.

"What...to spend 50 years here, then back to hell. (frowning) Nah, I want it all or nothing." Amara simply said.

"What does that mean all or nothing?" Dean looked at inquisitively.

Amara turned over to her side and looked Dean in his eyes.

"I want a second chance Dean...at life. It's not for me to take it. (her eyes narrow) I want to have given back to me on my merits...not on anyone's else. I want more than 50 years, I want my life back. So it's all or nothing."

Dean shook his head in understanding. He knew exactly where Amara was coming from. Crowley couldn't give her that. No deal with any demon or otherwise could. That was between God and her. Reaching out, he moves a piece of hair out of her face. Tucking it behind her ear. Amara bowed her head. Blushing. She didn't understand why, suddenly she felt shy. Dean smiled. Liking it that Amara blushed. Lord knows, Dean has done it a time or two tonight himself.

Dean had one more thing he had to get off his chest. He needed to make a point to her. To get Amara to understand, not to take off like she did tonight. The chance she took was unnecessary no matter who thinks otherwise. Even though everything went fine. It could have turned very bad easily. That's something he didn't want to happen on his watch.

"Amara, I hope you had a nice time tonight." Dean said.

"Yeah, I did. It's was really nice. Just to forget for a moment." Amara agreed.

"I like to do that myself every once in a while. But reality always has a way to slapping you in the face."

Amara shook her head in agreement. She had to admit that he was right. Just when things look the best, something comes along and screws it up.

"Can you do me a favor?" Dean asked.

"Depends on what it is I guess." Amara said looking at him.

"No more taking off...okay? Not unless someone is there with you." Dean simply asked.

Amara suddenly got mad. She wasn't sure if Dean was telling her what to do. Ether way, she didn't like it. She didn't need a babysitter.

"What do you mean?" Amara needing more clarity.

"No more taking off by yourself. It isn't safe...Tene or a demon or God only knows what could have gotten hold of you." Dean attempted to explain.

Amara sat up. Taking another swig off her bottle, she twists the cap on tightly. Looking over at Dean, Amara shook her head no. Moving to stand up, she froze for minute. The ground under her swirled around. Standing there for a moment, Amara waited until the dizziness stopped. Seeing that her legs were a little shaky, Dean quickly gets up and grabbed her arm to steady her. With her feet planted on the ground, Amara yanks away her arm away.

"Who do you think you are?" Amara demanded looking him square in the eyes.

Dean said looking confused, "What do you mean?"

"Just that, who do you think you are telling me what I can do?" Amara again demanded.

"Hey, I'm just watching out for you. I don't want you to get hurt. You don't know who or what coming for you." Dean explained as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get hurt? Ah...Come on dude. If its gonna happen its gonna happen. You can't protect me from that. You or anyone else can't stop it. We both know that! So if I want to go somewhere Mr. Winchester...I will!" Amara said smartly, while she pointed at him.

Dean watched Amara throw her bottle down. Then turn away from him and started walking toward the car. He reached out to stop her. But Amara pushed his hand away and continued to walk. Something came over him. He was seeing red. Her not listening was making him mad and frustrated. For reasons, that Dean couldn't explain. Deep inside he had to get her to listen to him. As Amara was grabbing the car door, Dean took three large steps catching Amara by her shoulders, turning her around and pushed her up against the Impala. Looking deep in her eyes.

"Amara...Listen to me.!" Dean demanded

Amara wasn't listening. She was trying to move away from him. Dean wouldn't budge. He stood there keeping her pinned against the car. Amara wasn't having it. Her fight and flight response was in over drive. Dean wasn't going to let her go. He would block her every time she tried to move away. Both of his arms around her waist with his hands against the Impala. Attempting to push Dean away, Amara went to knee him. He caught it and slapped her knee down. She took her hands grabbing his flannel. Trying to move him out of the way, he wouldn't budge. Dean wasn't going to let Amara go any where. No matter how hard Amara tried, she couldn't move him. He had her essentially boxed in with his body.

"What the hell Dean? Do you think you're gonna save me? Huh? If Hell wants me...There isn't anything you can do to keep that from happening!" Amara yelled, pushing on his chest.

"No I can't. But in the mean time, I'm trying my best to protect you from everything else that wants you Amara! Remember its not hell that just wants you. So running off...Isn't going to keep you safe from the rest of them!" Dean yelled back.

Amara glares Dean. Something deep with in her snapped. Amara couldn't believe that Dean would think she would run off. Not staying to face her fate. That wasn't her intention. She just needed a night to forget. Reaching out, without so much of thought of what she was doing, Amara slapped him. Hard. His head snapped to the side. Turning back, her hand print glowing in the moonlight. Dean looked at her. More determined not to let her go. He stood there, his eyes glaring at her. Not saying a word.

"I wasn't trying to run off. How dare you think I would! Where the hell would I go? It will always be there, waiting. I just need time...Time to forget a moment." Amara yelled at him.

"You could have taken me, Sam, someone with you. To protect you." Dean argued.

Pounding on his chest, "Why do you want to protect me? You don't know anything about me! (pushing on him) I don't deserve it...Don't you understand. I've done terrible things Dean, hurt people, used people. When it happens, I'll deserve it. Do you understand! (trying to pull his arm from the car) I'll deserve every bit of it! Why do you think I went to hell in the first place? It wasn't just because I ended my life!"

"If you think that changes my mind...Your wrong! You can slap, punch me or kick me. Tell me all the bad shit you done in you life. Its not going to change anything. I'm gonna stand by you Amara and try to protect you for as long as I can." Dean said, agitated.

Amara stood there for a minute. Looking at him like he was crazy. She couldn't get it through to him. She didn't want to be protected. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She wouldn't let herself hope for anything. Whether it is to be protected, loved or anyone to care just enough. With everything she had ever done, now bringing Tenebroin back with her. She didn't want protected. Amara wanted more, more than she could ever have.

Reality was too much with Amara's drunk mind. She just wanted to go back to bar, get Bobby's car and go back to the cabin. To get away from Dean. Amara began to struggle against Dean. Hitting him hard on his chest. Trying to kick him. For every attempt, Dean blocked it. They struggled like that for a few minutes. Dean not giving inch. Amara was trying her best to get away from him. He stood there taking it. Letting her try to get it out of her system.

"Let me go Dean." Looking at him square in the eyes.

Returning the look, "No!"

"Come Dean...Enough is enough! Take me back!" Amara said angrily.

"No!" Dean said sharply.

"Why?" Amara asked.

"Not until you calm your ass down! Until then, we're staying just like this!" Dean declared.

"Stop this Dean. Please." Amara pleaded.

"I can't, not till you realize how much danger you put yourself in when your alone!" Dean argued.

Amara reached up and went to slap Dean again. He finally had enough. Without so much of a thought he grabs her by the wrists. He places them above her head. Then positions his whole body against her. Amara couldn't move nothing but her head. Dean stood there looking down at her. Staring Amara directly in her eyes. Trying to get her to understand that she didn't need to go through this alone.

"Calm down!" Dean shouted.

"You need to let me go!"Amara demanded, still struggling to get away from him.

"No!" Dean said deeper than normal.

Stopping for a moment, Amara shakes her head. "Okay I get not wanting me going out alone. But I'm not a little doll to be taken care of. I've done it alone, by myself, for a really long time now."

"If we can't find a way to kill it, we'll get a way to help you. We're gonna do the best we can to help you...the best that we can. But we won't... I can't...let you do this alone. By yourself. I can't. So quit arguing about it. All I'm trying to do is keep you protected as long as I can." Dean said staring her down.

"Why Dean?...Why do you care so much? You don't know anything about me. What I've done. The hurt, the pain...I have caused. Why do you want to help me!" Amara staring back.

Dean looked deep in Amara's eyes said simply, "Because I care."

xxxWarningxxM/RxxRatingxxWarningxxM/RxxRatingxxWarningxxxM/RxxRatingxxxxxxWarningxxM/RxxRatingxxWarningxxM/RxxRatingxxWarningxxxM/RxxRatingxxxxxxWarningxxM/RxxRatingxxWarningxxM/RxxRatingxxWarningxxxM/RxxRatingxxxxxxWarningxxM/RxxRatingxxWarningxxM/RxxRatingxxWarningxxxM/RxxRatingxxx

It was ether because the words were so simple or because Amara could see that Dean truly means it. She started to tear up. Holding her eyes with his, Dean could clearly see, Amara understood exactly what he was trying to say. It was something more than a night stand to Dean. That he really felt something for her. She got it right away. He knew that. There wasn't anything left to say.

Holding Amara firmly against the car, with his body against hers, hands above her head, Dean leaned down and kissed Amara. It was a deep long hard kiss. So full of desire. He wanted to show her how someone truly cares about someone. With his lips firmly against hers. He took his tongue and opened her mouth. Letting his tongue slowly rolling over hers. Letting Amara's wrists go, Dean wraps his arms around her waist. Pulling her close to him. Then pushed her deeper against the car. Kissing her with every bit of passion that had been building deep inside of him all night.

Amara didn't fight it. But let it fill her. Kissing Dean back. She took her arms wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him in closer to her. Taking one hand, running it up and down his chest, Amara runs the fingers of her other hand, through Dean's hair. She could feel the passion taking control of both of them. The longer they kissed, the heated it became. Amara could feel Dean's hardness rubbing up against her through his jeans. Rubbing it up and down, against her, as he kissed her.

Dean pulled Amara away from the car. Picking her up in his arms, he carries her the blanket. Gently laying her down. Watching her hair fall down all around her and on the pillow. Amara looked so beautiful. Pushing her legs apart, Dean placed himself between them sitting on his knees. Letting his hands roam heavy over her body. Grabbing each of her hips hard. Dean pulled her up to his lap. Her legs on both side of him. He roughly went under her t-shirt, rubbing along the sides of her belly, until he reached her breasts.

Dean began massaging them. Getting Amara's nipples hard through her bra. Pinching and rolling them between his thumb and index finger firmly. Then moving his right hand lightly he moves down. Barely touching her side. He roughly goes over her hip. Reaching down the front of her, gripping her in the middle. Pushing her down. He takes his palm, he rubs and grinds it against her.

Amara arched to meet his friction, trying to rub against his palm. He smirked to himself. When he suddenly stopped. Moving his hands quickly, he rubbed them up and down her sides. Then had them meet on both sides of her waist. Teasing her with his thumbs, letting them run across her stomach. Having them drift a little under her jeans. Amara's breath hitched. She wanted more. The roughness and teasing Dean was doing. Mixing it all up to the point she didn't know whether she was coming or going. Her passion was at a boiling point. Leaning up Amara grabs the back of Dean's flannel, drawing him roughly up toward her. Not wasting anytime, she pushes the flannel off. Then Amara pulls the back of his t-shirt up to his shoulder.

Dean hurriedly helps Amara take it off. Pushing her back down, he leans into her. Taking her breath away. Letting his tongue pull her ear lobe to his lips. He gives it a deep suck. Letting go, he starts kissing her down to the neck to her shoulder. There was a twitch and tingling sensation as Dean bit down. Amara was on fire from the top of head to the bottom of her toes. The more Dean nibbled along her neck and shoulder. The more Amara could feel the heat rise within her.

Dean pulled himself up to look at her. He could see the passion building behind her eyes. Leaning down he kissed her. Deep and passionately. Taking complete control of her. He reaches down at the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it up sharply. Stopping long enough to have to go over her head. Then coming back down. Biting her along her neck, over her shoulders to her breasts.

Unbuttoning the front of Amara bra, Dean lets it fall to her sides. Exposing her breasts to him. She arched them toward Dean, as he grabbed both of them with his hands. Squeezing one as hard as he could. With the other one, he took his teeth and bit down hard. A deep throaty moan came from Amara. A smile came across Dean's face. He switches places and did it again. Knowing it was driving Amara crazy.

Amara couldn't take it any longer. Sitting up, she pushes Dean over. It was hard enough, when he hit the ground, there was a thud. Climbing on top of him. She let her tongue brush against his ear. Nibbling a little bit, then biting his neck till where the neck and shoulder converged. She could feel Dean take a long deep breath. Loving the fact, she could get that kind of reaction. Placing her hands on the sides of his face, She kisses him. Sucking on his tongue and biting his lower lip. Sitting up she ran her nails along his chest scratching hard enough to feel it but not enough to leave marks.

When Amara reached the top of Dean's jeans. She played the same game Dean did. Letting her fingers run across his stomach, as her thumbs was played underneath the top of his jeans. However, Amara took it one step further. She unbutton the top button. Looking up at him, she gives a devilish grin. Dean grins back. Unzipping them, Amara pulls them down around his knees. Jeans and undershorts. Exposing all of him to her. She reaches down and takes his hardness in her hands. Letting her hands run along his shaft. There was a long moan that came from Dean. Amara couldn't help but smile.

Getting between his legs, Amara continued to slide Dean's hardness up and down with her hands. Until it grew in width and length. Then taking her tongue, she rolled it slowly across his head. Tasting it. Then placing her lips over the very tip of it, Amara gave it a small suck. She could feel Dean's blood pulsate when she did this. Then without notice, she took his whole hardness into her mouth. Sucking it slowly coming back up. Each time she felt him pulsate.

Dean couldn't contain himself, reaching down, he placed his hand on the top of Amara's head. Pushing her down further on his hardness. Until she had it all down her throat. What she did next blew his mind. She started to bob up and down. Deeper. Sucking in and sucking out as she came up and down. Each time she did this brought him closer to the edge. Sensing this, Amara started to go just a little faster, little deeper, sucking a little harder. Dean continued to help her by keeping his hand on her head. Not letting her come up for air or let her stop. Until he couldn't take anymore.

Grabbing gently the sides of Amara's head and pulls her up to him. Dean kissed Amara hard on her lips. Pushing his tongue into her mouth. Sucking on her tongue and biting her lips. Rolling her over on to her back. He gets up and pulled the rest of his clothes off. Then knelt and took off her boots and pants. Exposing her to the midnight air. Moving between her knees, he ran his fingers down her sides. Feeling every curve. When he got to her thighs, he pulled them apart. Letting his thumbs run along the inside of her thighs, causing Amara to moan.

Then Dean takes his thumbs and pulls Amara's lips apart. Exposing her knob. Letting his thumbs run up and down and over it. Making it hard. All the while Amara was moaning softly. Taking one of his thumbs and he stared moving her knob back and forth with a little bit pressure. Dean then takes his index finger and gently places it inside of her. Amara was so moist and wet. Then placing his middle finger inside, she moaned really loudly. As his thumb was rolling roughly over her knob, he thrust his fingers in and out. Not gently. But hard and long. Amara meeting him on every stroke.

When Dean thought Amara couldn't take that any more. He gets on his stomach. Taking his thumbs, he exposes her hard knob and then takes his tongue and runs over top of it. Amara let out a deep loud moan. He plays with her hood, moving it back and forth with his tongue. Dean then begins to sucks it. He could feel her knob getting harder. Suddenly he plunges his two fingers deep inside of her. She moved her hands down to his head. Pulling on his head as she ran her fingers through his hair. Panting. Dean knew Amara was close to the edge and went for it. Licking and sucking, moving his fingers in and out. Her moaning got faster before he knew it, Dean could feel Amara's muscles contract. Pulling and gripping his fingers. Then a gush of wetness flowed.

Amara laid there in complete bliss. Shuttering. Dean sat up. Looking down, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looks. The moonlight glistened against the sweat of her body. Basking her in a golden glow. He watched as her body came down. A light blush glowed on her face, neck through out the top of her breasts. Every once in a while she would twitch. It caused Dean to smile. This was what he wanted. To show her she was wanted no matter what she had done.

Dean moved to his knees and gently turned Amara over. Reaching down, he pulls her up by her waist, till she was on her knees and hands. Amara flipped her hair back and looked over her shoulder. She watched as Dean positioned himself behind her. She could feel him take the head of his hardness and runs it the length of her. From her opening to her hard knob. Wetting and coating it with her juices.

Dean stopped just outside Amara's opening and held it there. Gently placing both hands on her hips, he pulls her toward him. She could feel his hardness enter her and fill her up all the way to the top. Hitting her sweet spot. Causing her to constrict and grip him. Filling her completely up. The abruptness of it had her yell out loudly. Keeping her still by her hips, Dean stayed that way for a few moments. Letting his thickness open her and him resting on her sweet spot. Giving her time to adjust.

Dean waited for Amara to relax. Once she did, he grabbed harder on her hips. Swaying side to side. Making sure he had a really tight grip. Then without so much of hint of what was coming. He began gently pulled out to where his head stayed inside. Then pulling her hips toward him and ramming her hard. In and out. Each time he hit her sweet spot harder and harder. Unable to control her reactions, Amara moaned loudly. The sounds of her moan was driving Dean mad. He had never heard a woman moan the way she does. Such a soulful moan. The more she did, the more he wanted to please her. Dean was pulling and pushing harder and harder as he went in and out of Amara. Until he was slapping her with his balls. All the way out to his head and then as far in it could go in her. He wanted her to feel that she was truly alive. Truly wanted. Truly cared.

Dean, most of all wanted Amara to know she deserved it.

"Dean..I'm going to...oh God." Amara moaned.

Dean leans over top of her and whispers in her ear, "Go ahead...Let it go."

"Dean...I..I" Amara tried speak.

Thrusting deep, "Just let yourself go."

"Don't stop..." Amara breathe in, exhaled moaning.

"I'm not going to." Dean hushed her.

Amara began to flush, "Yes...Yes, Oh Dean...harder.

"Let it go baby...Don't hold it...Let it go." Dean softly whispers in her ear.

Amara reared back against Dean. Lifting up, she grabs him by his head and gets up on her knees. Dean pulls her back onto him, leaning back on to his knees. Pulling her down on him and he pushed up. He begins to rock her back and forth. Without a warning, her breath got shallow and faster. Then she let out a deep heavy moan. Her body shook as her muscles contracted hard against him. Upon feeling her come, it sent him over the edge. A couple of more deep thrusts, and he let go. Letting out a soft moan against her ear. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Neither wanted to let the other go. They wanted stay as close as they could.

Taking the moment to catch their breaths. They let go of each other. Amara turns over and flops her head on the pillow. Dean did the same. Except, he leaned down and pulled her by her arm until she laid her head on his chest. Placing his arm around her waist, rubbing her side as his other hand began to slowly move her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. They stayed that way in others arms. Neither one of them spoke to the other for a long time. Listening to each other breath.

Dean who spoke first. "You doing okay?"

"Huh uh."

Dean giggled for moment. "Are u sure?"

"Yep"

"Am I only going to get one word answers?" Dean joked.

"Yep."

"Do you think we need to get dress?" Dean wondered.

"Nope"

"Well we can't lay like this forever." Dean said, laughing at Amara.

"Why?"

Dean looked down at Amara, he noticed that the smile that went from ear to ear. Taking his finger, he lifted her chin to him.

"Your absolutely glowing."

"I guess that would be your fault." Amara teased.

"Oh...she speaks." Dean joked.

Moving up onto her elbow so Amara could see Dean's face. Her hair falls around her and on top Dean. She frowned when she took a good look at Dean's face.

"What?" Dean asked concerned.

Reaching out and touching the side of his face where she had slapped him. "I'm sorry."

Placing his hand on top of hers, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

Dean reaches down and kisses Amara's forehead. Laying her head back on his chest, she sighed.

"I guess we need to get back huh?

"Yea...I think we better before Sammy and Bobby starts sends out a search party." Dean stated

"Dean?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about slapping you."

"Don't be, I'm loving the outcome." Dean joked.

"Ah one more thing."

"What's that?" Dean asked

"Thank you for staying tonight. I had a lot of fun." Amara said smiling.

"No, thank you. I had a wonderful night. From beginning to the end." Dean smiled, playing with her hair.

They laid like that in each other arms for a while. Both looking up at the stars and moon. Wishing, that everything was different. Knowing deep in each other hearts that this was only the calm before the storm. Before everything was said and done, they both will have scars of their pass that is going to run deep.


	17. Chapter 17 Last Strike

**Chapter 17: Last Strike**

Pulling into his driveway, Jim was still pissed from losing his money betting on darts. As he slapped the steering wheel, he couldn't believe it. He lost that money to a woman. He was a man. No man should ever lose to any woman, let alone a bar fly. He would have put her in check if it wasn't for the man at the bar watching her. It even pissed him off more when he realized that she was with that man. Knowing from that moment, there was no absolutely no way he was going to get his money back.

"I bet they were in on it together." Jim mumbled to himself.

Jim wasn't sure if he was more mad at Amara for taking his money or the fact that now he was going to have to explain where his 200 dollars went to his wife Irene. Of course an argument was going to ensue and he'll have to put her in her place again. Shaking his head to himself, as he thought about how she was just now healed up from the last beating he gave her, when his wife nosed into his business.

Getting out of the truck, slamming the door, Jim started across the garage to go into the house. He made it to the first step into the house, when out of the corner of his eye he see something black move across the floor. Turning around quickly he let his eyes drift along the garage floor from one end to the other. He stood there for a moment to see if anything was there.

Shaking his head, "Freaking rats, I bet that bitch hasn't even called the exterminator."

Jim made it to the last step of the stairs when again something black moved to the other side of the garage. He caught sight of it from the corner of his eyes as the spirit moved to the other side. Turning around quickly, there was nothing there. Standing on the top stair he looked around, but again he didn't see anything move. He opens the door to the house and slams it behind him.

Coming into the kitchen Jim throws his car keys on the kitchen table as he slams his six-pack down.

"Irene!" Jim yelled

"What you need Jim?" Irene yells back to him.

"Don't what me...get your ass in here!" Jim demanded as he sat down at the kitchen table.

A few seconds later Irene came into the kitchen. She took one look at Jim and knew instantly he was in a bad mood. What ever happen at the bar, Irene knew some how, she was going to pay for it. Irene moved and stood by the stove. near the doorway to the living room.

"What is it Jim? You know I have to go to work at six this morning."

Jim slowly turned his head toward Irene looking at her with a pissed off look.

"Did you ever call that freaking exterminator?" being condescending.

"Yes Jim, I told you they said it won't be till Tuesday before they come out." Irene answered him, folding her arms.

Irene could see that this is going to go bad fast. Jim glared at her. The heat of his anger slowly rising up from his neck to his cheeks.

"Tomorrow I want you to call them again (reaching for a beer) and tell them that it's not going to be Tuesday, (twisting the cap) that I want them out today." Jim demanded as he threw the cap on the kitchen table.

Irene moved from the stove to the doorway before she answered him. She wanted to make sure she had a quick get away, if he came at her.

"Not a problem Jim, but you know that they are gonna charge us extra for that." Irene reminded him as she took a small step back.

Jim slammed the bottle down onto the table, making Irene jump.

"I don't care how much it's gonna cost Irene, I want these freaking rats gone...Do you hear me?" Jim yelled.

"Okay no problem. (her arms came down to her sides) I just want you to know its going to another fifty dollars extra, I don't have it, so you're gonna have to give me the money." Irene said calmly as she took another step back.

"Don't give me that shit Irene! I just gave you money two day's ago. Are you going to tell me you have nothing left?" Jim said in accusing voice as he stood up, pointing his finger at her.

Irene took one more final step finding herself more in the living room than the door way of the kitchen.

"Jim, I had to buy groceries with that money you gave me. You know that fifty dollars isn't going to buy much." Irene attempted to explain.

Jim didn't say anything but glared at Irene. His face was now beet red. He couldn't believe that Irene couldn't get enough groceries to last a week on fifty dollars. Placing his hands under the table, he tipped it over. Landing hard on its side.

It only took another second from that point to have Irene running into the living room heading toward the bedroom. She knew if she could get there and lock the door she'd be safe. But she didn't make it. Jim had caught Irene by the hair, in the living room and commenced beating her.

As Jim was dishing out his punishment to Irene, Tenebroin had slipped under the door. Gliding across the floor, it made its way to hallway entry to the living room. Sliding up the wall and on to the ceiling. Inching its way slowly. Moving in spurts until it made it completely into the living room. It slowly went down living room wall to floor by the TV set. There was no way to tell where Tenebroin was standing. Blending into the surroundings perfectly.

It stood there next to the wall and TV set picking up Jim thoughts. Feeling every misdoing, his thievery, all the beatings that he had given Irene and his kids. Feeling every sin no matter small or big. It made the Tenebroin hunger for his soul, for Jim was a righteous sinner. One that hell would love to have. Tenebroin stood there watching the unmerciful beating that Jim was giving Irene. Smiling with every hit, punch, kick. It's evil eyes watching every blow. Waiting. It would stand there and wait as long as it took to send him there.

The beating itself took about fifteen minutes from start to finish. Jim had dragged Irene from the living room, to the bedroom. Hitting her with everything he had. When he was done, all he could do is look down at her. Irene was laying in the floor next to their bed, blooded and swollen. Jim gave her one more kick for good measure and walked out the door. Slamming it behind him. He had a look of absolute pleasure. His bad mood was gone and his wife had taken every ounce of blame that he carried from his losing the money, to taking the beating he should of given Amara for tricking him out of it.

After going into the kitchen to get him another beer, Jim comes back into the living room and sits down on his recliner. Twisting the cap off, pitching it across the floor, he sat there sipping it. Admiring the damage that was done in the living room. Table and chairs turned over. Pictures ether shattered on the wall or on the floor. Blood splattered every where.

Unknown to Jim, Tenebroin was making his way to him. While he was in the kitchen, it had moved from its place by the TV set, up to the ceiling of the living room and had centered itself over Jim's beloved recliner. It stayed up there looking down at him waiting for the moment to strike. Tenebroin didn't have to wait long.

After taking his last drink of beer, Jim threw the bottle across the room shattering it up against the wall. Closing his eyes, he slowly started to drift a sleep. As he began to snored, Tenebroin had literally poured its self behind Jim's recliner, morphing into itself. Towering over Jim, the spirit reached out with its suction fingers and placed them on top of his head. At first Jim didn't realize that Tenebroin was doing this. It felt as though he was having a start of a bad hang over. Taking his hand, Jim attempts to place it on his forehead.

Realizing that something was there, Jim opened his eyes and slowly moved his head upwards. Tenebroin smiled down at him. Freaking out, Jim tries to pull its hand off him causing a sinister laugh escape from Tenebroin's mouth. Its hand grasping harder against his skull. Leaning down close to Jim's ear, Tenebroin whispers,

"I'm here for your sins, which is many. You are delicious specimen of pure evil. Now you've enjoy yourself enough here, now its our turn to enjoy your soul in hell."

Instantly all of Jim's memories began to rush at him, starting with the beatings he has given Irene. He could feel every hit, punch and kick he ever gave her. The kids abuse came next. Then every sin he ever did flooded him. It was all too much to bare. Jim began screaming and screaming. Yelling for Irene, pleading to Tenebroin to stop. All he got back was laughter, a bone chilling, spine numbing laughter.

"Yes...Yes...struggle my sinner. Give me all your sins, all of your soul." Tenebroin relishing in Jim's anguish.

Unknown to Tenebroin, Irene had softly cracked the door to her bedroom. She stood there and watched as Tenebroin sucked the very life out of Jim. She didn't do a thing to stop it. Irene heard everything that it was saying to Jim. She shook her head in disbelief and then smiled widely as she quietly shut the door. For her, hell was gone, and Jim's? His was just beginning. Irene thought for a moment that it was wrong to feel so happy, but then taking one long look in the mirror hanging on her wall changed her mind. For Irene was elated that Jim was getting what he deserved.

* * *

Dean and Amara was making their way back, when they seen police lights up ahead of them. The traffic was stopped both ways and the police was only letting a couple of cars go by at a time. Coming to a complete stop, both looked around at the scene. There was at least ten police cars and two ambulances surrounding a run down bungalow just off the road. As a few cars on their side was able to go, they pulled up just enough to see the entire crime scene.

There was police dogs sniffing the grounds. Two children with a woman police officer walking to a car. There was a woman sitting in the back of ambulance. Beaten badly. Police officers were taking yellow tape and blocking off the access from the drive way to garage to the front door of the house. Several officers were making the crowd of people that was gathering, move away from the scene.

It was then Dean had noticed the truck in the garage. He knew he had seen the logo from some where but couldn't place it. While he was trying to figure where he had seen it, Amara was looking out over the fields next to the road. Watching the flashlight beams moving about, searching the empty field. Then something had caught her eye. Way up in the trees were something black. It was stretched out between two branches as if it was a piece of rope. She sat and watched. It was slowly moving, inching and extending itself to the other branch. Amara was completely memorized by it. Wondering what it could be that would be able to do something like that.

Dean continued to watched the movement going on in front of bungalow when he finally remembered where he had seen that logo before. It was on the guy's shirt that Amara was playing darts against in the bar. Watching the door of the house, he could see people rushing to move to the side or coming outside of front door. Dean watched in shock as a stretcher came bursting out the door. He instantly recognized the guy on the stretcher as being Jim. There was a paramedic on top of him pumping air into his lungs. Working feverishly in attempt to save him.

"Amara?"

She didn't answer.

"Amara?" Dean said as he placed his hand on her leg.

Without looking at him, "Yeah?"

"What was that dude's name from the bar that you beat in darts?" Dean asked while the doors on the ambulance closed.

"Jim...why?" Amara asked, still watching the black mass pulling itself on to the branch it was reaching for.

"This is that Dude's house." Dean declared watching the ambulance drive away.

"Huh...Really?" Amara answered without looking.

Dean looked over to Amara. He could see that she wasn't paying attention at all to what was going on his side of the road. She was staring out the car window with her head cocked to the side looking up. In grossed at something above in the trees.

"Amara...are u okay?" Dean asked leaning over by her to look out her window.

"Dean...what kind of animal or insect is black and moves slowly or rather stretches itself from one branch to another?" She asked, tilting her head a little more.

"Nothing that I can think of." Dean answers, while still trying to look out her side of the window.

"Okay...then...what the hell is that?" Amara asks turning her head and almost striking Dean's.

Gently stopping Amara's head from his "Whoa...(chuckling) Lean back and let me see what you're talking about."

Amara leans back while Dean leans over on to her lap and looks up at the branches on the trees. At first he didn't see what she was talking about. Then a movement catches his eyes. Staring at it, the black mass moved completely on to the next branch. While he was watching, the shape of it changes into a man. It was sitting there on the branch watching the scene below it. He didn't couldn't believe his eyes. That was until Dean seen the spirit's eyes. Neon green. Watching a little closer, the black shape began to smile. Its teeth was a bright white and jagged. It looked at Dean and smiled wider. Pulling himself suddenly over to his seat, Dean began to look around for away to get out of the traffic jam.

"Did you see it Dean?" Amara wondered, looking up at the branches.

"Uh...Yeah...And we need to get out of here right now!" Dean answers still looking for a way out.

"What's wrong?" Amara asks looking back out the window.

Just as the words left her mouth Amara sees it. The black mass had shaped itself in a man. Looking down at her, it waved. Smiling wide. An abrupt panic washed completely over her. She knew instantly what it was. Tenebroin.

"Dean, we need to go!" Amara yelled.

"I know...I know!" Dean yelled back.

Finally seeing an opening, Dean gunned it. The Impala screeched across the lane, around the police officer, crossing the intersection, back over to the right lane. Pushing the Impala to go faster, it flew down the country road. Out of no where, a sudden thud hit the top of the roof. They could hear it moving across the roof as if it was walking. Then nothing. Turning around to see if it was on the trunk, Amara's eyes drifted to the back seat driver side window. The black mass had began to squeeze itself through car frame and the window.

"Dean!" Amara screamed.

Dean didn't answer. He pulled the Impala into the Drinking Drain parking lot. Hitting the breaks hard, the car skidded to the right, the gravel kicking rocks all over the place. Pushing the car door open, Dean jumps out of the Impala. Amara on the other hand couldn't get the door to open. Pushing and pushing. It wouldn't budge.

"Dean! I cant get the freaking door open!" Amara said panicking, pulling and pushing on the door handle.

Dean looks into the back seat and could see that it was nearly in a shape of a man. Ducking into the car, he grabbed Amara's arm and yanked her as hard has he could, out his side of the car. She landed hard on the gravel. Without missing a beat, she jumped to her feet. Dean grabs her hand and began running to the front door of the bar. Pulling on the door, it wouldn't open. Looking around the front, Dean couldn't find a way in. Deciding to go the back door, he drags Amara with him as makes is way around back.

Amara looks over her shoulder at the Impala. She could clearly see that Tenebroin had began to float slowly toward them.

"Dean...Its coming!"

Dean didn't look. Pulling hard on her hand, they made it to the back door. Pushing and pushing with his shoulder, then finally kicking hard at the door. The door flew open with a thud. Pulling Amara into the building, he slammed the door, locking it. Looking around the room they found themselves. Fortunately it was the storage area. Pulling the things off the shelves, Dean finally finds some salt. Placing the salt along the bottom of the door. He throws the empty can across the room. Grabbing Amara hand, they make their way out into the hallway of the bar.

"How long do you think that salt will keep it out?" Amara asked.

Dean looked at her. Amara instantly knew he didn't have answer. Tears began to pool in her eyes. Dean pulled her close to him and held her. There wasn't anything he could say or even do to reassure her that it was going to be okay. Pulling away, Amara looked at him.

"It's over huh?" Amara declared.

"No, not yet..." Dean answered as he dug into his pocket for his phone.

As Dean calls Sam, Amara moved away from him and sat down on to the stairs to the game area. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she began to realize that there isn't anything anyone can do. It's over. Running and hiding isn't going to keep it away. Eventually, it's gonna get her. Listening to Dean giving Sam directions, Amara looked around the bar. Trying to find somewhere to go and hide. Hearing him hang up the phone, she turned to look up at him. She can tell that he didn't know what to do ether.

Dean comes up behind her and sits next to her. Placing his arm around her he pulls her close to him. Kissing the top of her head.

"I'm scared Dean."

"I'm here, I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Dean answered.

Before Amara could say anything, a huge bang came out of no where. It was loud and caused the whole building to shake. Then silence.

Amara looks up at Dean and simply said, "Its in."


	18. Chapter 18 The Past Never Stays Hidden

**First of all, I want to thank every one who has review and or followed. You all are awesome!**

**Second, I'm sorry that it took a little longer than I promised to get this chapter out. Had a computer crash and well you know how that goes. Not fun at all.**

**This chapter is rated Mature! Please be warned. FYI This is a very long chapter. But sometimes, you dont have a choice. Not when your muse won't shut up! LOL**

**As always Please remember to review. And of course pass the word. If you like it, tell a friend. **

**Now to the Chapter.**

* * *

**Previously, Tenebroin had got it's last sinner. Now its coming for Amara. It chased them to the Drinking Drain. We left the last chapter with Tenebroin getting in.**

**AGAIN THIS IS RATED M FOR TORTURE, VIOLENCE AND ABUSE. **

**Chapter 18: The Past Never Stays Hidden**

Sam hung up the phone as he looked at the directions that Dean gave him. Bobby was already getting his dufflebag together. Sam grabbed his off the floor and began to go through it making sure he had everything he needed. Walking over to desk he picked up some salt shells, when he noticed the papers that the church had given them about Tenebroin. He picks them up and his note pad and went back to his bag and shoved them in. He stood there and shook his head. It didn't make sense.

"This means Tenebroin had his last kill?" Sam saying out loud what he was thinking.

Bobby looked at Sam as if he seriously needed to asked that question.

"Well if they are cornered Sam, that's what it means. Don't you think?"

Sam shook his head. He turned and looked at Bobby, shrugging his shoulders. They had spent hours researching all the possibilities of who its next target is. But there wasn't a single soul within hundreds of miles that Amara knew. "_W__here did the spirit come up with the last soul__?" _Not that it mattered. It found Amara either way. However it had Sam puzzled.

"There something not right Bobby. All this time, this thing has been coming after the sinners in her past. Where did it find this one?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair.

"It's really easy if you think about it Sam. It could have been someone she just of met. Think about it. Everything you do is in the present moment. A second later, it is now your past. Instantly. (placing the last of his stuff in his dufflebag) So what you did five minutes ago, is your past. It's done and over with. (Thinking and rubbing his beard) Amara had to of met someone with one hell of a past tonight. Tenebroin latched on to that person and now its done with all five kills." Bobby explain.

Sam shook his head in agreement. It made sense. He wondered how bad that person could have been that she met tonight. Amara probably didn't even know. He was just glad that Dean did find her. If she was on her own, Sam knew it could have been so much worse.

Looking down at the directions, "Do you know where the Drinking Drain is?"

"Yep, been there plenty of times." Bobby smiled

"That is where the spirit has them trapped." Sam declared.

"Then let's go." Bobby answered.

As they were leaving, a thought occurred to Bobby. It didn't matter about getting there, it was what they were gonna to do once they got there. He knew everything all laid with Amara. He had a feeling that the only thing they were only going to be able to do, is be a witness to whatever happens now. It wasn't gonna be pretty, whatever was going to happen.

* * *

While the building rumbled, Dean stood up and looked around for a hiding place. They had to buy some time in an attempt to figure out what their next move was going to be. Dean looked down at Amara, he could see how scared she was. She had a look of a cornered animal. Her eyes were wide and she was trying to hide the fact that she was scared. Pulling her up to her feet, the building rumbled again. The shaking of the building was causing pictures, glass, and other things to fall down and break. It shook so bad, that the force of it, knocked Amara off her feet.

Dean moved over top of her, using his body in an attempt to cover her. The ceiling tiles began to fall down on them, hitting Dean in his back. Looking around for some cover, Dean gets up, grabbing Amara around her waist and pulls her to her feet. He motions over to the pinball machine. Ducking as the ceiling tiles continued to shake loose, they ran over and dived underneath the pinball machine.

Once the rumbling stopped, there was a deafening screech that went through out the bar. The sound was like fingernails across a chalkboard. In an attempt to block out the noise, Dean and Amara covered their ears. It lasted for about a minute, then silence. Looking at each other, Dean and Amara climbed out from under the pinball machine and stood up. Their ears popped, when the air pressure around them changed. It caused both to moan in pain, grabbing their ears again. Then as the pressure began to build it also became heavier and cold. The pain suddenly stopped. Removing their hands from their ears, they looked at each other. Dean could see the look of terror in Amara's face. Amara seen nothing but confusion in Dean's.

Grabbing Amara's hand they began to move from their spot. They had only took a couple of steps, when they were suddenly stopped in their tracks. Before them, on the landing, a transparent black cloud spun in front of them. They watched as the cloud hovered above the floor. A black substance began to drop from the cloud, like rain. Then it puddled into a huge glob of black goo before them. Unable to go anywhere, they stood there watching in terror. As the Tenebroin began to materialize on the landing.

There wasn't any definition to it at first. The Tenebroin began to slowly pull up from the floor, forming itself into a long thick rope. The rope spread itself out, in to four strands. It looked like a gigantic cross. Amara breath hitched, as the rope started to take shape. First the head appeared to be a round ball. The black ball pulled in length, forming a jaw. The middle of the ball protruded out like a hook, that bended and rounded into a nose. The top finally smoothed out, forming the forehead. A black curtain fell around the it, making a hood that surrounded the head.

At the stump of the arms, a long string came out, then splicing into five more strings. Dean grabbed Amara's hand and pulled her next to him, as the strings rounded and pulled in length, forming the fingers. At the tips, they watched, as the fingers flatten into frog like tips. At the same time, the legs was being formed. They spread out and connected together. Then pulled out, down and around the thing in front of them. Where the arms were, the black material, pulled down then flowed. Before Tenebroin was done, it formed into what looked to be a man in a black robe.

As they stood there in amazement, it's face formed. First came the eyes, bulging out from the face. Then sinking into it's face. Forming into slits. The eyes pulled apart and began to blink. Once, twice, and suddenly they were opened. Staring back at them was a neon green pair of eyes. However it was different from normal eyes. The iris appeared to be in a shape of a star. To Dean, it looked like a set of a goat eyes. Ether way, it's eyes had a look of pure evil.

Slowly the mouth began to take shape. First it was one massive incision, that went from one cheek to the other. Moving its jaws. They watched as the incision slowly ripped apart. Forming in what it appeared to be a set of lips. Tenebroin took its long black tongue and rolling it over the newly formed lips. Amara moved behind Dean and squeezed his arm tightly. As the Tenebroin opened its black mouth and stretched wide. Gradually, the teeth came down and up from its gums. Molding into sharp jagged edges. The spirit exercised its jaws open and shut. Then stopped. A wicked and huge smile formed showing it's new teeth. A combination of canine teeth and vampire teeth smiled at them.

Floating on air down the stairs. It came in to the game room. Tenebroin suddenly stopped. It looked at the both of them. Tilting its head side to side. A hideous smile appears on its face. Lifting its head up straight. The spirit scanned the room they were in with its neon green eyes. In the distance, Tenebroin seen them. Two chairs leaned up against the wall. The spirit felt the chairs would serve its purpose that was needed.

With the flick of its wrist, both Dean and Amara was being forced to move backward, toward the chairs. They struggled against the invisible force that felt heavy on their chests. It was pushing very hard against them. Pushing them against their will. Backward. Dean and Amara struggled against it. Trying their best to stay put where they were. However it started to feel as if an invisible hand was now pulling them toward the chairs. Attempting to stop, both of them grabbed the side of the pool table.

Dean tried hard to hold on. But it felt like his fingers were being bent backwards. As if something was peeling them away from the pool table. He struggled against the pain until he couldn't hold on no longer. The force Tenebroin was using was strong enough to send Dean flying across the room. He landed hard on the floor in front of the chairs. His back taking the blunt of the fall, taking his breath away.

Amara however, was still hanging on the pool table. She had a death grip on the side of it. Holding with all her might to one of the pockets. The pushing and pulling of the invisible force was beginning to get the best of her. Knowing she couldn't hold on much longer, Amara yelled at Tenebroin.

"Okay...Okay! (still holding on) Stop it! Quit tugging on me and I'll freely walk over to the damn chairs on my own!" Amara shouted.

Tenebroin cocked his head side to side, staring at her. It flicked its wrist again. Causing the sensation of being pushed, to finally stop. Amara slowly let go the side pocket of the pool table. Shaking her hands to get the circulation back in them. She shoved her hair out of her face. Looking around, she could see Dean laying flat on his back, struggling to sit up. Letting her eyes slowly move to where Tenebroin was standing. The spirit looked amused at what just happened.

Without thinking about it, she straighten out her clothes. Putting her poker face on, Amara casually walked over to where Dean was sluggishly trying to moved in to a seated position. Looking down, Amara nodded her head at him. Gesturing if he was okay. Dean shook his head yes. Amara reached down and grabbed Dean's hand. Helping him lift himself up. He used the chair as support for him to lean on while he got his bearings.

Once Dean was on his feet, having himself pulled together. He attempted to make a beeline straight to Tenebroin. However Amara caught his arm, pulling him back to stopped him. She looked up at him. Then begged him with a look of _"__don't."_ Dean shook his head no. Dean looked at Tenebroin, then back at Amara. He was pissed and full of rage. At that moment all he wanted to do is get his hands around the monsters neck.

Amara tugged at Dean's arm to turn around and look at her. When he did, she looked directly into his eyes. She mouthed, _"p__lease don't." _She didn't want him to get hurt. Dean again shook his head no. Dean at that moment didn't care what happened to him. All he wanted to do is stop the thing in front of him. To keep it away from Amara and from it sending her back to hell.

Before Dean could get out of Amara's grip, she squeeze his arm once more. She then let him go and sat down on the chair behind them. He stood there helpless and confused. Amara took her hand, reached up and placed it into Dean's hand. Squeezing it tightly. He look down at her. Dean watched as one tear rolled down her cheek. His heart sank. He knew in that instance, whatever chance they had to fight. It was gone. Now it was between her and the spirit. Feeling defeated, he sat down next to her. Dean kept Amara's hand in his. Holding it tightly on his lap.

Tenebroin watched all this. The spirit couldn't help but admire Amara's strength, as well as Dean's resolve. Taking its wrist and twisting again, both of the chairs that they were sitting on, skidded across the room. Stopping about a foot away from the stairs. Directly in front of the spirit. With another flick of the wrist. The force pulled Dean's hand away from Amara's. Then firmly wrenched their arms down to their sides. Both tried to struggle against the pressure to get loose. But it was no use.

Dean looked over at Amara. He could see how scared she was. He mouthed _"It will be okay."_ All Amara could do is hang her head. Dean turned to look at the spirit. He watched as the spirit glided down to where they sat. It stood in front of them with a look of contentment on its face.

"Dean Winchester! I haven't seen you in years." The spirit proclaimed.

Dean look confused, "You sure you're talking about me? Not someone else? I'm sure if I would have met you...I think I would remember you."

"Oh yes we've met, it's a pity you don't remember. (bending down to Dean's ear) I was the one who trained Alistair and helped him train you." Tenebroin whispered.

Dean looked up at him stunned. He remember a lot from his time hell. However, it was all fragmented. In bits and pieces. What he remembered most was the pain he endured and the pain he caused. He did remembered Alistair clearly. But this spirit, he didn't.

"Sorry Tene. I don't remember you." Dean proclaimed.

Tenebroin smiled. "No, I guess you really wouldn't. I always stayed in the background. Watching. Making suggestions here and there. So no, I guess you wouldn't remember me."

Dean turned to Amara. He was hoping that she didn't believe Tenebroin. Amara had no idea what they were talking about. She shrugged her shoulders at Dean. Not understanding where the spirit was going with this.

Both watched, as Tenebroin looked behind it. With no more than a swirl of its finger, one of the bar stools slid across the floor. Stopping suddenly, with a loud thud behind the spirit. Lifting off the floor, it floated up. Then went in a sitting position and gently down on to the stool. Once it was comfortable, Tenebroin turned his attention to Amara.

"Hello Amara." Tenebroin said, as if she was an old friend.

Amara didn't answer. She just looked at it. The last thing she wanted to do was be cordial. The spirit was her master down in hell. She was its jumper girl. It loved to make her suffer and suffer. Playing with her soul, Tenebroin would put it. So Amara felt the best thing she could do is not answer.

"Amara...Come on now. We know each other so well. The least you can say is hello to an old friend." Spirit insisted.

Amara again didn't say anything but stare down Tenebroin. It looked at Amara and with his finger, waved it back and forth. Immediately, Amara felt her whole body being squeezed. Her arms tingled and her chest began to tighten. Trying to take a breath in, all she could feel was her lungs spasm. Her ribs began to feel like they were going to break.

Fear began to take a hold of her. No matter how Amara tried, she couldn't get a breath in. She began to struggle against the invisible ropes. Trying to take a breath in. Nothing. A look of sheer panic came across her face. Then the color of her face slowly began to turn white. Tenebroin didn't urge her to say anything. It just sat there, smiling and waiting.

"Stop it damn it! She can't freaking breath!" Dean yelled.

"When she says hello." It replied simply.

"Amara!..Freaking say it! Damn it now!" Dead implored.

Dean looked at Amara, pleading with his eyes to say it. He knew that she didn't have much air left. Finally agreeing, Amara shook her head yes. Dean looked over at Tenebroin. It nodded okay. The invisible force that was squeezing Amara's chest stopped. Taking a deep breath in, she began to cough. It hurt so much to breath, that tears rolled down her face. Her ribs felt like they were on fire. But she didn't care, Amara needed air. Taking in a large amount of air. This time she choked on it.

"Amara...don't take deep breaths. Make them shallow. Small sips okay. I promise you'll be able to breath a lot better." Dean instructed her.

Looking over at Dean, Amara shook her head okay. Taking sips of air, she could finally feel the tightness in her chest leave.

Tenebroin watched them intensely. It was curious how Amara responded to Dean. It seen the spark they have. Then a thought entered its mind. _"They don't know." _The spirit smiled to itself. Deciding to keep it to himself for the time being.

"Well Amara let's try this again. Hello my little jumper girl." Tenebroin said in a very sadistic voice.

Glaring up at Tenebroin, Amara hoarsely replied, "Hello."

"Now really did it have to be all that hard? Huh?" It grinned at her.

"No." Amara answered as she bowed her head.

Amara didn't want to answer. But she was afraid that if she didn't, the spirit would do the same thing again. Keeping her head low to keep Tenebroin from seeing her eyes. The utter hatred she has for it shine greatly in her eyes. She knew that Tenebroin from this point on, is going to be enjoying itself immensely.

The spirit watch both of them. It felt good to be able to mess with Amara, right in front of Dean. Getting under his skin. In the meantime, it gets to harass them a little bit. Tenebroin loved messing with Amara's mind. It was the best torture. To see her drown in a pool of nothing but fear. It was getting double the reaction and it was loving every moment of it.

"I see that you have made the most of your time here Amara. You met some friends and perhaps found you a lover also, huh?" Tenebroin said, being amused at her situation as it was getting more comfortable on the chair.

"I guess I did, didn't I?"Amara smarted.

Tenebroin began to laugh, pointing over at Dean, "Did your lover tell you about what his job was in hell?"

"I know all about it. So what? It's not like he had much of choice did he? Its was what hell demanded of him, right?" Amara said smugly.

"Oh but Mr. Winchester had a choice! You see, it was your lover who gave up! Couldn't take the pain. (grinning evilly) Hmm, Okay then...Since he was honest enough about his...lets say his position in hell. Was Mr. Winchester honest enough to tell you, that you were his first? His first victim?" Tenebroin smiled as he narrowed his eyes at Dean.

Amara didn't know what to say. She looked over at Dean searching to see if any of it is true. She could see guilt and hurt in his eyes. But she was unclear if it was for her or what he done. Closing her eyes for a moment. She started to search her mind. Nothing. She couldn't remember. Her time in hell is all jumbled. There were only bits and pieces. Dean wasn't one of them.

As far as Dean was concerned, he was positive that Amara wasn't on his rack or his first. Thinking back to the first time, the soul didn't resemble Amara at all. The soul he ripped part had a distinct black mark on its soul. The mark of a true sin. Shaking his head to himself in defeat. Heaven helped him, but that soul didn't know what hit it. He ripped and tore the soul apart.

Looking into Amara's eyes, it was impossible that she was his first. She wasn't the soul he torn apart on his rack. He would remember. He remembered everything else he did that day. Running through his mind, Dean was sure if she was the soul he'd remember.

Dean shook his head remembering his role in hell, there would have been no way he could have come across her. Souls like her's he never got to see. They were the true sinners. The ones who sinned against heaven. It was Tenebroin's job to punish all true sinners against God. Dean's job was to mold those being punished and make them beg to serve as demons and have them pledge their souls to hell. To punish for a true sin, that wasn't his job.

"There's no freaking way Tenebroin! I would remember her! (huffed) Besides Amara would have been your job, not mine. Not with her sin being a true sin!" Dean declared.

"True...It was my job. But it was also my job to teach. Besides, I could in no way punish all the pure sinners. There was way to many of them. So at times I would loan them to Alistair to use them to train. (Its voice turned sinister) But it's okay Dean. I get it. I know after a while...They kind of all blended in together like any other sinner." It's neon goat eyes laughed.

"You son of a bitch." Dean said.

"Really Dean, come on now...were all grown ups here." Tenebroin reprimanded.

"Yeah, they did blend into one. But never your first. (narrowing his eyes) That soul on my rack that first day, wasn't Amara." Dean said defiantly.

"Would you even remember Amara? Huh Dean? Come on now...If we're being honest here. You was so angry. I don't even think you seen the soul. I think you seen revenge. The rage that you showed that soul. Would you truly remember?" Tenebroin asked, shaking its head.

Dean didn't respond to it. He just sat there and glared at it.

Tenebroin continued. "Do you even remember any of your training that day? Do you remember how many times you took that soul apart and put it back together? What? Just to do it all over again? (voice became evil) Maybe Dean, you don't remember her, but her soul you'll always remember?"

Dean remembered everything he did to the soul on his first rack. It was right. He tore that soul apart and put it together, To tear it apart again. The anger he showed. Dean knew on that alone is the one reason he would remember it was Amara. Because of what he did to that soul. Dean knew in his gut, the spirit was trying to trick him.

"What you're saying Tene, isn't true no matter how you twist it. Everyone remembers all their firsts. Even everything I did to that soul, (his voice went deeper) I remember. That's why I would know Amara was indeed my first. So no your wrong on this one. I would remember if that soul was Amara." Dean replied, being confident that he would indeed remember.

Amara listened to them both. She knew without a doubt Tenebroin was up to something. The teasing it was doing to Dean. The baiting. Trying its damnest to get under Dean's skin. Amara knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Okay Tenebroin enough. I believe Dean's right. I don't remember him. I think after all the torture and pain I've been through I would remember. I don't remember Dean doing anything to me. but I do remember everything you did! To be honest here, you're the only one I truly do remember." Amara said, with a hope that it would stop.

"No. No. No. That's not true. I wasn't your only one Amara! But then again maybe you wouldn't remember all of them. (It ridiculed) Besides, how can I expect you to remember all the wonderful, delicious and exquisite tortures you had? Not with you spending over three hundred years in hell." Tenebroin explained.

Amara looked from Tenebroin then to Dean. She shook her head at him. Then turned and looked on the floor. Amara was suddenly embarrassed about everything. She just wanted it to move on and do what it was going to do. Not sitting here waiting for its next move.

Tenebroin turned and looked at Dean, smiling widely, "And you Dean? You were so shell-shocked half the time, I'm surprised if you remember any of the ten years you served there. Not since thirty of it was pinned to a rack."

"Screw you Casper." Dean smarted.

"I guess the only way we can solve this dilemma we are having...About who did what to whom. Is to show you both the truth. Then Amara, you can tell me what you really think of your lover Dean." Tenebroin declared, taking their silence as agreement.

Tenebroin glided off the stool and moved effortlessly over to where they sat. Floating in front from of them, the spirit went to place it's hand on to Dean's head, but he backed away. The spirit smiled and shook it's finger at him. Reaching out again, its hands grab Dean's head tightly. The more he struggled, the more the suckers that was on the tips of it's fingers, gripped his head tighter.

After making sure Dean couldn't move at all. Tenebroin then turns his attention to Amara. First the spirit takes it index sucker finger and wiped the tear that rolled down her face. Caressing Amara's cheek when it was done. Reaching up, it grips her head with a little less force. Mainly because, unlike Dean, Amara didn't struggle against it.

A kind of electricity came from Tenebroin's fingertips. At first there was nothing but static. Then a tearing sensation began to rip their memories from their subconsciousness. Suddenly, images began to form in both of their minds simultaneity. Dean couldn't stop them. One image after another slicing into his brain. Amara however, tried to fight the images. Jerking her mind back into consciousness.

Amara was succeeding at first. Pushing as many of the memories back out of her mind, as she could. Amara would start to see a glimpse of an image, then will it away. But this did nothing to discourage Tenebroin. It only amused the spirit. Smiling broadly, it's fingers gripped tighter. Pushing in deeper. The pain seared through her mind. Unable to take it any longer, Amara gives up. This caused Tenebroin to smile.

The spirit ripped the memories from deep within both of their minds. Causing them both to scream out in pain. Gradually, Dean and Amara's eyes moved to the back of their head. Showing only the whites of their eyes. Ripping and pulling, Tenebroin brings the memories of hell from the dark corners of their minds. Where abuse, pain and hurt hide. Images began to move before their eyes like a movie. Buried memories of hell, seared through their mind's eye. Something both have tried desperately to forget.

With the images, came all the familiar smells of hell. The smell of blood was the most overpowering. It had a rusty acidity smell. Another smell hit them, a smell of decaying meat. Knowing that the meat was human, Dean and Amara's stomach's were churning. The bile burning in their chest. In their mind, they can see themselves. The images played before them, as if the were watching some type of horror movie.

A terrifying feeling struck them both. As the memory played before them. The now Dean and Amara could feel the air move around them. All the sensations of Hell began to overtake them. The pain and emotion. It was where past and now came together. A feeling of hopelessness came over them. Just like then, there wasn't any way to stop it. These perceptions brought up their places they served in hell. Amara felt the vulnerability and hopelessness. Dean felt all the anger and loathing.

* * *

On a metal table, laid Amara. She could feel the coldness of the steel under her naked body. Her wrists and ankles were bound with leather straps to the table. The air around her was cold, causing chill bumps to rise on her skin. Turning her head to the side and tilting it up, Amara could see a very tall thin man with a younger man at the table with the torture instruments. She instantly knew who the very tall thin man was. _Alistair!_

The now Amara was seeing through the past Amara's eyes. They watched as Alistair was talking to the young man. It looked as though they were examining the devices. Alistair explained all the uses and the damages that could hurt the human soul. Amara watched the younger man picked a knife with a serrated edge to it. Both laughed when his thumb went down the edge, slicing into it. Amara couldn't take anymore. She moved her head and looked up to the ceiling. The feeling of dread washed over her.

As the tall man was showing past Dean the differences in the devices that laid before them. The now Dean could feel the rage. A sense of complete power took over him. The power gave him the feeling of being in total control. The now Dean knew that the past Dean was going enjoy what he has to do. For he was the one giving the pain. The soul that was on his rack, was going to feel every ounce of torture that he had endured for thirty years.

The now Dean could feel the past Dean wonder,_ Can I__ do it?_ Then they felt the knife and other instruments in their hands. The power to be able to cause pain took over both. Unlike them, none of these souls would be here if they didn't deserve it. For past Dean it didn't matter what kind of sin that caused their souls to be damned. Just as long as he pleased his master.

Deciding on the knife with serrated edge, the past Dean showed it to the tall man. When he looked up the now Dean got a good look at the tall man's face. He knew with all of his heart who the tall man was. But when he laid eyes on him. The now Dean felt defeated. It was Alistair.

Knowing who it was, made him feel the sense of needing Alistair approval. That was one emotion that both Deans share. To do a good job and show Alistair that Dean was worthy of the position that he gave him. Realizing in that moment, the shame hit them. The realization of what they were doing. They were trying to please their own torturer.

Alistair stood in the background, encouraging Dean to be the best. Then under the same breath, warned if he didn't, he would have him, back on his rack. Then motioning for Dean to go ahead. Dean shook his head okay and casually walked over to the table that Amara laid on. Looking down on her at the same time past Dean looked. It was indeed Amara. His felt sick to his stomach. Now Dean was horrified. Tenebroin was right. Amara was his first. He wondered to himself,"_Why didn't I remember this?"_

When Amara looked with her past eyes into Dean's eyes, it all flashed at once into her mind. She was Dean's first. _"Oh my God..No!"_ The now Amara screamed inside her mind. The pain and grief hit her. She remembered this. She realized that Tenebroin spoke the truth. She remembered everything from that day. All the torture, the tearing and ripping of her soul. Dean would destroy every ounce of her and then wait as Amara was put back together piece by piece.

Amara didn't know if she was strong enough to experience this again. Even though she knew it was a memory, it all felt to real. If Dean did it again, memory or not, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him. Even if it wasn't the Dean of today. It still was once Dean. The terrible things he did to her. Slowly a tear fell from corner of eye. Wanting so much for it not to be true. If she could beg him not to do this, then maybe she could stop it. Keep it from get the past Dean to listen to reason.

Amara tried her hardest to tell Dean not to do this. As she open her mouth to speak, there was no sound, but utter silence. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Amara tried again, not just with her mouth but in her mind. Nothing. Realizing that this was a memory. No matter what she tried to do to stop it. It wasn't going to happen. She knew in the instant that she couldn't change anything.

Knowing what was going to happen was driving Amara crazy. Her emotions. Her thoughts. Were bouncing every where. Worse of all, even if it was a memory, she was going to feel every bit of the pain for real. That she was going to experience every bit of the slicing, cutting and the tremendous amount pain that came with it. There wasn't anything that she will be able to do stop it. It was a memory that she was going to have to live through. Again. Closing her eyes, Amara let out a sob.

The now Dean looked down at Amara. Instantly all the memories flooded back at him. He realized Tenebroin was right. She was indeed his first. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it. The past Dean was going to do it all over again.

Dean was there watching, outside his body. Like Amara, Dean could not be able to stop anything. It was a memory. All he could do is watch his memory, like Amara was doing. Knowing that he was going to feel the power, as he inflicts pain onto Amara. He was going to relish in every moment. It made his heart feel heavy.

Dean didn't want to do it. He didn't want to feel the satisfaction it gave him. More importantly he didn't want to hurt Amara again. He knew if he did, it was over with Amara. For how could he even believe she would forgive him. Not just once, but torturing her twice. No, he didn't think she could nor would she forgive him.

The now Dean knew his past soul will be savoring every minute of the screams and cries Amara will do. The past Dean was going to relish every emotion he feels as her soul is torn apart it. The power. The control. The torture. Dean knew, the Dean in hell, was going to love every second of it. The pleasure he was going to feel. The now Dean wanted no part of. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed him knowing what he did to Amara. Knowing what he was going to do again. The guilt of it tearing him up inside.

Slowly, Dean watched himself take his hand and gently glided down the length of her body. Smiling down at her, past Dean moves his hands to her throat and gave it a hard squeeze. He didn't stop until Amara's face turned red. Past Dean chuckles loudly.

Smiling broadly, past Dean slowly took his hands away. He slides them down to her breasts. Taking each breast and rolled the nipples as hard as he could between his index finger and thumb. The pain from the pinching cause Amara to gasp out loud. He nodded at her in agreement. Past Dean wanted Amara to be vocal of the pain he caused her.

Moving roughly from Amara's breasts, past Dean glides his hands down over her belly. One hand down the length of her right leg, as the other hand did the same to her left. Then going up both, until finally meeting in the middle of her thighs. Gripping Amara hard, past Dean yanked her thighs open.

Without giving any thought of it, past Dean reached in between them. Letting his fingers forcibly open her tender lips. Taking two of his fingers, he plunged deep inside of her vagina. Both Amara's couldn't help but scream. Ruthlessly, he jammed them up her several times. Each time they screamed, past Dean's smile got more evil.

"What's wrong Amara? From what I heard about you, (removing his fingers) you should have liked my foreplay." Dean said as he moved his hands across her stomach to her breast. Pulling on them hard.

"Please no more! I'm so sorry." Amara sobbed.

"No more what Amara. Me enjoying your body? (cocky) Or because you didn't get anything for the feel. Huh?" Dean being sadistic.

"I didn't know...I just wanted it all to end. (crying) I just didn't know." Amara tried to explain.

"Really now, You wanted to end it all. (moving up to see her face) You didn't know..what? Answer me!" Dean demanded as he slapped her face.

Past Amara didn't say anything. There was no reason to. There wasn't an answer to give him. Nothing that past Dean would except.

"Don't want to answer me huh? Okay let me tell you want I understand. (grabbing her jaw) You threw away your life. Gave it up. (jerking his hand away.) You ended your life. How could you do that? To throw away your life, like it was nothing? (in a furious voice.) I didn't have a choice to be here! You did!" Dean said meanly.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know. (swallowing hard) I just wanted out. I didn't know what else I could do. Please don't do this. I'll do anything you want. But not this. Please!" Amara pleaded.

"No Amara. I'm sorry that you should've thought about that before you decided your life wasn't worth it. This is your hell not mine. Since I didn't choose to be here. I want to make the most of it. So if this is my gig, then so be it. (leaning down to her ear) Since you didn't care enough to want to be alive, then its my job to make you wish you were." Dean evilly whispered into her ear.

There wasn't anything more that needed to be said. It was a done deal. Past Dean was right. Both Amara's knew it. She did deserve it for taking her life. That it was a sin against God. Who else would better understand that and enjoy punishing her for taking her life. Amara understood why Alistair had her to be Dean's first. It had to feel like a slap in his face, that she killed herself. What better person to be the one who punished her. After all, she was the one that was so glib about with her life.

Past Dean looked down at Amara. He wasn't really seeing Amara. What he was seeing was the black mark on soul for taking her life. That is how to tell if this was a true sinner. Deciding at that moment, that is what he will be focusing. Not the soul on his rack. That way he wouldn't be feeling what he is feeling right now. Feeling sorry for her.

Dean knew Amara didn't know that by taking her life, she would spend eternity here. But that was her sin. Not his. He didn't deserve to be there. No sin he ever had done, would've sent him there. He was here because he loved his brother. If that was a sin so be it. He was here on his own merits then. If this keeps him from being on the rack. Then this is what he will do.

It was just a shame to Dean, that this girl would be the first one. Amara's soul was gorgeous. There was such a wonderful bright white glow that came from her even with the black mark. It still clung to her, even now with her on the rack. Dean had to focus on the task at hand. To zero in on the mark. In the back of his mind, he wish she wasn't the one that had to be first. She was to beautiful of girl for what he had to do.

Taking the knife he picked out, past Dean placed it against the past Amara's neck. Letting the tip of it sink down deep into the round spot of her neck, where it meets her chest. A little blood seeped out. Pooling. Pushing it farther in, both Amara's began to scream. He took the knife and ran it from her throat down her chest to her belly. They screamed.

Past Dean cut into Amara like she was a piece a steak. He began to laugh as the blood oozed up from the deep cut. Past Dean found that he really liked this. Now Dean, cringed at how much he was enjoying it too. The power. The pain. All the feelings that past Dean, flood into the now Dean fast and furiously. Feeling every sensation of what was going on around and through them.

Both Amara's laid there and screamed. There wasn't anything else they could do. Both felt every inch of the blade carving into them. Feeling the blood burn as it rushed out the deep gash. Now Amara looked up at past Dean and seen the pure pleasure written on his face. She tried to keep from screaming. But the pain was to intense. Neither one Amara's could help but to scream.

When past Dean pulled apart the cut he made from her neck to belly. It was more pain that both Amara's ever felt. Now Amara could hear the past Dean laughing. Unknown to all of them, the Now Dean was freaking out. Unable to do anything but be mad. Mad at himself and everything else. Screaming for hell Dean to stop.

The past Dean somehow picked up on the now Dean being pissed. Not understanding where this anger was coming from. But he used it. Used it to be able rip pull and tear on other parts of Amara's body and soul.

Past Dean was smiling when as he began to remove flesh off the past Amara. No matter how much the Amara's begged, screamed or pray. It just added to the fuel. For each sound or pledge, Dean cut more flesh off.

Nether now Dean and Amara was struggling to stop it anymore. Both realizing the memory had to play out. They sat trapped in their pass, listening to the screams and laughter.


	19. Chapter 19 What happen in hell, Stays

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. I was very nervous about the last chapter. Also with the next few chapters. Everything is down hill from here on. Please review! If you have any comments about the chapter pm me. It's a dark road they are all going on. Loads of Action and Horror. **

**This story is rated M.**

**Chapter 20: What happens in Hell stays there**

Bobby and Sam made it to the Drinking Drank in record time. When they pulled up the first thing they noticed was the stillness of the air around them. Getting out of the car, they walked up to the front door. When Sam reached out to give the door handle a pull, something sparked.

The feeling of electricity ran through out his body. Once he let go of the door, the force of being disconnected threw him across the parking lot. Coming to a dead stop when his body landed hard against Bobby's Pinto passenger door. Then bounced to the ground, hard, taking his breath with him. Bobby ran as fast as he could over to Sam and shook him.

"Sam! Sam, are you alright?" Bobby asked, as he helped him sit up.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked, shaking his head, still trying to get his bearings.

"I don't know some kind of force field I guess." Bobby answered, pulling Sam to his feet.

Sam stood up wiping the dirt of him. Looking around, he knew there had to be another way to get in there. "_But how?"_ If the front door is booby-trapped then the back door would be too. Motioning for Bobby to come on. They began to make their way to the back of the bar.

Being careful that neither of them touched the building. They slowly and carefully made their way around to the back. Looking around seeing if there is a way in, Sam's eyes shifted to the ground. Noticing that there was a hump under the dumpster. Sam goes over and pushes the dumpster off. He could see something there. Brushing some of the trash aside, a metal door handled appeared.

Sam took his foot and tapped. A hollow metal sound echoed back. Whistling for Bobby to come here. Sam kneels down and began to move some of the debris out of the way.

"I think I found something." Sam declared.

Both began to remove the debris away from the humpy. Pulling and digging out dirt and weeds around the door. Finally with all the debris removed. What remained was two metal doors with matching metal handles. Sam looked over at Bobby and gave him a look of, _"__H__ere goes." _Leaning over, Sam goes to place his hand on the handle when Bobby grabbed Sam's sleeve and yanked his arm back up.

"Wait! It could be protected like the front door." Bobby said, letting go of Sam's arm.

"It could be, but I don't think so." Sam replied as he shook his had no.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because I just happened to come on it. What are the chances that Tenebroin noticed it too?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know." Bobby stroked his beard, unsure if this was the right thing to do.

"Okay, (taking a deep breath) Here goes nothing!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam reaches out slowly, letting his fingers extend out to the door handle. Taking his fingers he barely let the tips of them touch it. Nothing happened. Placing his whole hand on the handle, Sam pulled. The door gave a little, then fell back down.

Reaching down with the other hand, Sam pulls on the handles, hard. Suddenly the doors flung opened. Bobby grabbed one of the doors and both quietly laid them down on the ground. Looking at each other, they chuckled. It was a way in.

Carefully going down the stairs, they came into a typical cellar. Can goods, non perishable items and gallons of water lined the walls. There was two cots on the other end of the large boxed room. They moved cautiously around the room, looking at the walls and the floors. Bobby seen it first. On the other side of a makeshift workbench was a door. He grunted and motioned for Sam to follow. Both quietly walked over to it. Bobby on reflex, reached out to open it. Sam instinctively grabbed Bobby's arm and pulled him back forcefully, stopping him.

"Wait Bobby! We have to see if this one is protected." Sam stated.

Bobby shook his head in agreement. Both of them looked around to see if there was anything that they could throw at the door. That is when Sam noticed a hand shovel hanging on a peg board above the workbench. He grabbed it and walked toward the door. When he got a couple of feet away. He pitched it at the door. Nothing happened. Holding his breath, Bobby slowly reached out placing his hand on the door knob. Nothing. Turning the knob, he pulled on the door. It opened with ease. Looking up the stairwell, they shook their heads at each other.

Bobby whispers, "There is more doors in the place than they have beer!"

Shaking his head in agreement, Sam lets out a little chuckle. Looking up the stairwell he begins to climb them. Getting about half of the way up them, he could feel something pushing on his body. The sensation was like when a leg or foot falls asleep. Reaching out in front of him, Sam could feel it stronger. Taking a couple of more steps,he pushed against the tingling sensation. He only made it one more step, when he suddenly got a small shock. Letting out a groan, Sam turned around and made his way back down the stairs.

Sitting down on the fourth to last stair, Sam looked up at Bobby, "Protected."

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed.

Sitting down on the second step, Bobby rubbed his beard. Wondering what they're next move should be. Shuffling through his mind looking for an answer. When suddenly the quietness ended between them. At first it was muffled. Then the sound itself became more clearer. What they were hearing was screaming. It was such a horrifying shrill that sent shivers up both of their necks. Right after that one came another. Then another.

Without a moment of hesitated, one turned to other and at the same time said, "Amara!"

* * *

Tenebroin lifted both of his hands off of them at the same time. When this happened, it caused the image in their mind to get stuck, like it does with an old movie reel. One image was painfully burned into Dean and Amara's mind. It was of, Dean laughing, as he sliced the rest of Amara's throat. Struggling against the still picture, Dean blinks a few times before forcing his eyes opened.

Looking around, Dean made his eyes focus at his surroundings. He shakes his head a few times to get the cloudiness in his mind, to fade. Then forced his eyes open completely. He could see Tenebroin standing back, watching. Slowly turning his head toward Amara, a feeling of guilt came over him. Dean could see that there was one tear that rolled down her face. The sight of it, ripped his heart apart to know that he caused that tear.

Dean knew now the truth of their first true meeting. Tenebroin made sure of. Not leaving even the smallest detail out. Dean knew the moment he was shown the truth, nothing ever will ever be the same between them. Whatever could have been between them was more in likely gone. His heart sunk at the thought of it. Swearing to himself _"If it takes the rest of my life, I swear I'll make up to you, Amara.__" _Then letting his head fall down to his chest.

Dean could feel the rage start to build up with in him. Lifting his head slowly, his eyes slowly drifted around the room, until he finds Tenebroin again. The heat of his anger toward the spirit, flushed his face red. Then seeing the smile on it´s face pissed Dean off even more. It wasn't so much that he showed her what happened between them. Had her remember the pain of it. But it was fact that the spirit got off on it.

"You, son of a bitch!" Dean swore.

"Oh you didn't like the replay huh?" Tenebroin teased.

"You didn't have to make Amara feel the pain all over again. You could've just showed her! You freaking sadistic dick!" Dean said with a growl.

"No Winchester, that's where you're wrong. I had too. You're the only reason that Amara has to fight me about going back to hell. This way, she won't have you as a reason to stay." It proclaimed, with a hideous smile.

Dean struggled against the invisible force that held him to the chair. He had enough. He was pissed. All he wanted to do is get his bare hands around Tenebroin's neck. He tried to move his arms up. No luck. It held them there. Keeping him from moving. It felt like a unseeable vise. No matter which way Dean tried to move, he couldn't budge.

Feeling defeated, Dean let his head fall back on the chair. Staring at the ceiling, the memory of what he did replayed in his mind. Dean turned his head to look at Amara. The feelings that he was having was one of anger, rage, and loads of guilt. He turned and looked up at the ceiling again. Dean didn't know he did all that to Amara. Causing her so much pain and hurt. When he thought back on his own about the first time he tortured. It confused him.

The person on his rack didn't have a face. There was no way of knowing that Amara was his first. All he seen was the black mark of a true sinner. He didn't know. Now that he did. The guilt of it all was unbearable. All the terrible and horrific things he did to her. _"Why did she have to be my first?"_ As his eyes teared up, Dean lifted his head back down and turned to look back at Amara.

Amara was struggling with her mind to come back to reality. Inside her brain, all she the witness and felt, was shuffling around trying to grasp everything. To understand. Taking some deep breaths. Trying to calm herself. She let her mind take each image along with the mental and physical pain of it and placed it in the right prospective. Having it to make sense to her.

Amara wasn't really blaming Dean for what he did. She couldn't. Not knowing when it came down it. She was the one who placed herself there. No one else. It was her sins. If she would have been truly evil and did something so horrendous other than killing herself. She would have been offered the same deal. To take souls and turn them into demons. Knowing deep in her heart, she would have taken the deal. Without a moment's hesitation. But she couldn't. Not when your sin is worse of all sins.

When it came down to it. It was no one's responsibility, but her own. Amara couldn't blame Dean. It really wasn't his fault. He was put there for no other reason but the love he had for his brother. All you have to do is listen to him when he talks about Sam. The love for him rings so true every time. Knowing if Dean had to, he would do it again.

What Dean did was only done because of what hell turned him into. Hell ripped him apart. It ground him down to nothing. Amara only wished that she wasn't his first. All the anger and hatred he had built up. None of which had anything to do with her. She happened to be the one that took the full wrath that Dean had inside him.

It was the sting of it all that wouldn't leave Amara. She couldn't shake the feeling of all the rage. anger and pain Dean had. Every bit of it he poured on her. Not showing an ounce of mercy. On one hand, deep in her heart, she knew without a doubt that Dean wasn't evil. It was what hell did to him. But in that moment, in that time, he was nothing but evil.

Whatever trace of evil there was back then, Amara didn't see in today's Dean. He had still had an edge about him. But it wasn't because he was evil. It was what Dean had gone through in his life. She got that. Understood it well. We all need to keep an edge up. Keep themselves from getting hurt. Amara knew that.

Slowly Amara opened her eyes. The room came into instant focus. Only giving her a moment to adjust. Slowly she turns her head toward Dean. His face shown her nothing but anguish and guilt. There was no way he could hide it. Looking him in the eyes, Amara could see the tears that lied behind Dean's green eyes. It said it all. He felt so guilty. Even though when it come down to it. None of what happen today, was his fault or hers.

Amara could clearly see Dean was upset. Amara couldn't help but let another tear roll down her face when seeing it. Laying her head back onto the chair, she let couple more roll down her face. She was afraid. It wasn't only because of Tenebroin. It was the hope if she did somehow live through this. _"__Would they be able to get __pass__ this?" _Amara wondered. There wasn't anymore denying it. Amara fell for Dean hard. She wasn't sure if it was love she was feeling. But she wanted to find out.

Amara shook out the rest of the cobwebs that had her dazed. It was time to get this over with. If Amara was going back to hell. She was taking Tenebroin with her. It was time to fight this thing. Time to go head to head. She said one soft prayer. _"Please God take a chance on me. Forgive me." _Amara lifted her head. Slowly, she turned and looked over at Dean. Giving him a wink and smiled. She then turned her head and looked Tenebroin straight in the eyes.

"Okay...you showed us that you were right Tenebroin. I was his first. Now that we have all that cleared up, what now?" Amara asked.

A puzzled look came across the spirits face, "Did you really like the movie?"

Amara laughed, "Oh it was a riot. Good actors. Great drama. However I think the ending was a little over the top. (smirking) But hell, I think that was the director's fault."

Amara's sarcasm caused Dean to chuckle. He was amazed at how defiant she was being. At that moment, Dean realized Amara was a lot stronger than he thought.

"How you like those apples, Tarpit? Not quite the answer you were expecting was it?" Dean teased.

Tenebroin was pissed. It shrieked. The sound of the scream, vibrated the walls and shook the floors. It caused the remaining glass and bottles to crash off the back shelves of the bar and the centerpieces vibrate off the surrounding tables. The rest of pictures fell off the wall, along with the pool sticks. The pinball a machine was at full tilt.

Dean and Amara cringed in their chairs. Unable to protect their ears from shrill that Tenebroin let out. Their ears rung. Causing them to moan in pain. Before they could pull their self back together and get their bearings. The spirit had moved in front of Amara.

"So this was a joke to you?" Tenebroin asked, as it reached out and grabbed her jaw, squeezing it.

"What? You didn't get the desired effect you wanted? Sorry dude. What happened in hell will stay there!" Amara smarted.

Shoving Amara's head back, Tenebroin yelled, "Maybe we should just stop with this chit-chat shit and just get down to business. (Letting her go. It grabbed Dean the by jaw.) Then when I'm done sending her back. I'll send you right behind her. Then you two can be together forever. You torturing her for the rest of eternity."

Tenebroin squeezed hard Dean's jaw hard before letting it go. Roughly snapping Dean's head back. Hitting the chair. They watched as the spirit glided effortlessly from in front them. Moving around Dean to go behind them. It drifted slowly over to Amara. Standing directly behind her.

"Don't you touch her!" Dean demanded

Tenebroin laughed, "This is her destiny my friend. Amara knows it and I know it. (Placing his sucker fingers on her head.) Since God doesn't care anymore...There is no way she will be forgiven...(smiling broadly) My destiny to rule over all the sinners of earth will be forefulled. It will be my pleasure to send each and every sinner to hell and the first one I'm sending back my friend...will be you!"

"You better! Because my mission in life will be to send you back! (low growl) That's a promise! You big black blob!" Dean yelled.

Placing it's hand onto Amara's head, Tenebroin laughed. The sound of its laughter echoed off the walls of the bar. Everything the spirit wanted was coming to pass. It now was going to rule earth liked he ruled hell. No mercy. Whether the sin is small or large, Tenebroin will get to do was it's best as. To punish.

Amara tried to fight Tenebroin. Willing her mind to resist it. Pulling her head away as hard as she could, in attempt to get the spirits suction fingers off her head. She broke free for only a moment. In the end it was useless. All it did was make Tenebroin more pissed. In response, the spirit gripped Amara's head as tight as it could. It felt like Tenebroin was using a vise instead of his fingers. The pain it caused Amara, made her let out a horrible scream.

Once Tenebroin got a good grip, electricity began to flow out of its fingertips. Flowing into Ámara's mind. Searching for all of the sins she had committed. Once it found the worse of the worse. It began to flood Amara with memories of her past. Going way back when she was in her late teens. It found her first real sin. The day she robbed a little old lady to support her habit. Heron. It was also the day she got off of it.

As the memory of that day flooded back, all Amara could do is cry. She watched herself pistol whip the old woman. Beating her because she didn't have any money. Then her memory switched to abandon house. Seeing herself laying on a dirty mattress. Violently coming down from the heron.

The pain was excruciating. Amara's body was going through the terrible effects of detoxing. Even though she hadn't done heroin in over ten years. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. She dripping with sweat as the sickness flowed out every pore of her skin. Then came muscle cramps. Amara screamed as the pain of the twitching and spasms was to much. Tears flowing down her cheeks as her body began to crave for it. Her body twisted under Tenebroin as the pain intensified. Then it suddenly change. The pain was different.

It no longer was withdrawal pain. This was pain of physically being hurt. Finally Tenebroin showed Amara where this source of pain came from. It showed her next sin. The sin of being a prostitute. Focusing on the day Amara found out in her protector's eyes, she was no different than any of his other whores.

The memory of that day began to flood into Amara. It was a snowy winter day. It had snowed nonstop since they day before. There was simply no money to be made. Amara got it when she walked into the door. She hadn't even took off her jacket, when her protector started.

Grabbing her by her hair, the protector punched her dead in the face. Then threw her across the floor. Walking over to her, the 'protector' reached down and wrapped Amara's hair around his hand. Pulling her up to face him, Amara didn't think. Her instinct took over and she slapped him as hard as could.

From that point on, her protector commenced beating Amara. Every hair pulling. Every kick. Every punch. Every smack. She felt all of it. It was as if it was happening in real time. Even though she was being held down in the chair. Amara's body showed what was happening to her. Her head would fly back, as if she was being struck. Suddenly, she started screaming. It didn't let up. She cried out and screamed for about five minutes when she suddenly stopped.

Dean watched as the color began to drain from her face. Her body began to convulse. Then went totally limp. A tear began to run down her cheek. The air in the bar completely changed. It felt as though it was energized. Dean could see a flashed of electricity come from Amara. Feeding itself to Tenebroin. Then a sudden flash filled the room. Followed by a brilliant bluish white light. It caused Dean to squeeze his eyes shut.

When Dean opened his eyes, he instantly looked over to Amara. She wasn't moving. Her head laid on her chest. Dean began to panic. Straining to get loose from the invisible ropes that held him to her chair. He needed to get over to her.

"Amara...speak to me!" Dean demanded.

Tenebroin began to laugh, "She can't and she won't. See Amara is right there between two worlds. It will be only a little bit longer. Her soul will be back in hell... And I...I will be ruler of all that is topside of this world."

"I'm going to kill you!" Dean promised.

Tenebroin's laughter filled the air.


	20. Chapter 20 Are You God?

**Wow! Is all I can say. Thank You for all the followers/reviews. That includes not only here on Fanfiction, but on Google also! In the words of Dean; You're so freaking 'Awesome'! I am so stoked that yáll are liking the story. **

**Please as always...review, review, review. My google followers, you do not need to be a fanfiction member to leave a review. I will get them. Or leave them on google. **

**Please remember: This is rated M. **

**Chapter 20 Are you God?**

Sam and Bobby felt absolutely powerless. Amara's cries were heartbreaking. It caused the small hairs on the back of their necks to stand up. Her screams were getting worse. It caused Sam to react and not think. He was more determined to get to her and Dean. Attempting the stairs again. He made it midway this time before he felt it. A strange electrical surge barely touch him. Sending enough of a jolt of electricity to stop him. Shaking out his hands, he turned around and started back down. There wasn't any way around the invisible barrier.

Coming back out of the small stairwell, Sam felt like he failed Dean again. He knew with each scream from Amara, is less time for him to get to them. The helplessness Sam had, caused the rage to surged through him. He took his arm and cleared off one of the counters that lined the cellar wall. All the tools and other things that was there scattered on the floor or bounced off the walls.

Bobby went and sat down on one of the stools that was sitting by the door. He watched Sam begin tearing the tools off the walls and throwing them. He didn't get up to try to stop him. Bobby understood Sam's helplessness. He was feeling that way too. He would be tearing everything up too, if he thought it would help them.

When Bobby couldn't watch Sam like this anymore. He began to look around for another way to get to them. Letting his eyes drift up toward the ceiling. He eyes focused on the duct work. Bobby's eyes followed the metal tube to where it had ended. Right above Sam's head. Heater duct work ended right next to an air vent. It looked as if it went directly from the cellar to the bar above. Since they can't get to them, maybe they can peek and listen to see what was going on.

"Sam!" Bobby in a tone that commanded Sam to stop.

Sam turned around and in a pissed voice, "What?"

"Stop what you're doing and look up." Bobby said being sarcastic as he pointed up.

Sam stopped his tirade and looked up. He didn't see what Bobby was talking about. Sam looked at Bobby and narrowed his eyes at him. Shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head as to say _"__Wh__at__?" _

"The air vent, you damn idjit." Bobby said, as he went over to Sam and pointed toward it.

Sam looked up to where Bobby was pointing. There above him was the air vent. Shoving the remainder of the stuff off the countertop Sam climbed up. He was just tall enough to where he could fit his head easily into the air vent. He was able to look through the iron air vent with no problem. Sam could clearly see directly into the bar. Everything was at eye level. With the position of it, Sam could tell it was pool area. To the right was the pool table. Turning a little bit to the left, he could make out a faint outline of the pinball tables legs.

Turning himself toward his right again, Sam could see a set of chairs in front of the pool table. There was people sitting on the chairs. Looking closer he could see the bottom of Dean's boot and the cuff of his jeans. Looking a little pass Deans leg and cocking his head further to the side. There was something standing behind Dean. Sam could barely make it out. It looked black. It had a very faint outline of some type robe to it. Blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Even though the robe was black, he could see completely through it.

Tilting his head in the air vent so that his ear was facing up. Sam stood there, listening. He could hear Amara laboring to breathe. Her moans echoed throughout the bar. He could tell from it, she was in a lot of pain. Then the screaming would start again. With it came Amara begging for it to stop. In the middle of it all, was Dean yelling at Tenebroin to quit hurting her. The sound in Dean's voice broke Sam's heart. He could hear the helplessness in Dean's voice.

Climbing back down, with Bobby's help. Sam stood there, shaking his head as he said, "I can see Dean's leg. Along with some kind of a black robe, but it doesn't make sense Bobby. I can see straight through it."

"That must be Tenebroin. What about Amara?" Bobby asked.

"I couldn't see her. But I did see Tenebroin was standing behind Dean, but off to the side of him. I couldn't see what it was doing. But I believe he must of been behind Amara. (Taking a deep breath) Bobby, there is one more thing. And it isn't good." Sam answered, while he fiercely attempted to get some of the dust out of hair and him.

Bobby looked at Sam for a moment. He could see fury behind Sam's eyes. Shaking his head. Bobby couldn't bring himself to ask. He nodded for him to go on.

"I can hear them both. (sounding worried). Whatever Tenebroin is doing to Amara. It has Dean going off the deep in. From the sounds she making. Bobby...it sounds like it's killing her." Sam said with anxiety.

Bobby grabbed a chair and sat down. He knew what that meant. They got there too late to help Amara. He was pissed. Pissed that they didn't get there in time. Pissed that God hasn't answered Amara's prayers. Pissed this was happening at all.

"This isn't good Sam. Not at all. If that is the case, it only means, Tenebroin is in the process of sending her back to hell." Bobby clarified.

Sam stood there shaking his head in agreement for a moment. He felt sorry for person ending up to be another evil monster's play toy. Cringing as the screams started again. _"This isn't right."_ Thinking to himself. She didn't deserve any of this. To be sent back to hell has to be horrifying. Going once was torture enough. But to be sent back._ "No, Amara didn't deserve it."_

Sam knew that Amara was purely in a fight all on her own. He knew that there wasn't anything any of them could do to help her. It was totally all up to her. What he had to do now was get to Dean and hopefully kill this son of bitch. He had to figure out something quickly so he could get in there and save him. Before Tenebroin sends him back.

Looking around the cellar, Sam ran his hand through his hair. Looking up at the vent, he knew there was no way he could fit through there. Sam scanned the room for anything that could help him and Bobby to get out of there. It is then, when he sees it. Over in the corner, by the cots, was a faint outline of a doorknob. The door itself, was being covered by the odds and ends of the bar. Mops, brooms and buckets placed in front of it. There was also some empty cartons for bottles piled from the ground to the ceiling.

Sam motioned for Bobby to follow him over to pile. They began to move everything away from in front of door. Sam hoped that it too didn't have invisible force field that would prevent them from get up there to Dean and Amara. He knew that once Tenebroin was done with Amara. He knew Tenebroin would go after Dean next. That wasn't something he was going to let happen again on his watch. Not this time.

* * *

Dean watched in horror as the Tenebroin stood behind Amara and placed its sucker fingers on her head. It gripped around Amarra head tightly. Then something like electricity moved through the spirits fingertips and went into her skull. The scream that came next made Dean's blood boil. He struggled against whatever force that was holding him his chair. All he wanted to do is get his hands on Tenebroin.

"Stop it, You...Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

Tenebroin turned his head toward Dean and said, "Really? Name calling? You know your so much better than this. I know for a fact, your father taught you better."

"When I get loose. Your going to find out what my father really taught me. And it isn't manners."

"Hmm...We will definitely have to see. Won't we? I will be looking forward to it." Tenebroin gleeful retorted.

This infuriated Dean more. He struggled harder against the force but couldn't move. Tenebroin noticed what Dean was trying to do. It decided to keep Dean from moving at all. Taking It's free hand, the spirit rotated like it was screwing on a cap. Dean could feel the unseeable restraints get tighter around his arms. His chest. It was tight enough to force Dean to slow down his breathing and stopped moving.

"I am so glad you stop struggling. (smiling) Now sit back and relax. Enjoy what's left of the show." Tenebroin baited.

Dean set his jaw and narrowed his eyes as he said, "Screw you!"

Every second that Dean had to sit there and watched. Tenebroin took another sin. When it did this the more of the pain and suffering flowed into Amara's mind. She would either moan loudly, cry or scream each time. By the expression on Amara's face and her body posture. Dean knew she was running out of time. The more the spirit took, the further she was lost. Tenebroin knew this, so It was taking its time. Killing her slowly. Dean had to find a way to stop Tenebroin from sending Amara back. His mind raced. Running every scenario he could think of. Nothing except for one. It was two simple words. Thinking it, so the spirit wouldn't hear.

"_Please help." _

Taking a deep breath, Dean returned his attention back to Amara. He could see that she was still struggling against Tenebroin. It caused him to smile. He knew she was strong. With every attempt Amara made, proved it to him more. If she could just hold on a little longer.

"Amara! You can fight it. You know you're stronger than Tenebroin. You know how you can beat it!" Dean encouraged her.

Tenebroin let out an evil giggle, "It's not going to work Winchester. (smiling wide) Cant you see she is almost gone?"

"You will pay for this! I promise you! When I get loose, I will freaking kill you." Dean declared.

Of course Tenebroin laughed. He loved Dean's determination. "_He__'s __a passionate little __piss __ant."_ The spirit thought. It hoped that Dean kept that passion when it is his turn. It was going to make sure this piss ant suffered, long and hard.

"Huh? Really? Hmm...Let me make this one promise to you. When I'm done with Amara. I make sure you will spend the rest of eternity your lover. (smirking)Making sure you do what you do best Winchester, torturing her." Tenebroin proclaimed.

"Keep dreaming pudding pop. Because when I'm done with you, You're going to be the one begging for hell." Dean said in a hoarse yell.

Dean heard it first. Then Tenebroin. A flutter of a pair of wings. Turning their head to see where the sound came from. Standing in front of them on the steps leading to the game area, was none other than Castiel.. Dean smiled widely as the angel walked down the stairs. Stopping within arm length in front of them.

"Tenebroin, you must stop this! You must return to the bowels of hell from which you serve." Castiel demanded.

Tenebroin looked at him in deviance, shaking its head in disgust, "Alrighty then...And a big hello to you too Castiel."

* * *

A flash of brilliant white light engulfed her. Amara squeezed her eyes shut tight. Waiting for the pain. There was none. What Amara felt next was her feeling as though she was floating. Floating on air. Opening her eyes, the beautiful white light shrouded her as if it was a blanket. Within this wonderful blanket was a complete feeling of peace. There was a small gentle wind that helped float her along. Gliding through the air. Amara felt herself come gently down to the ground on soft, thick grass. The white light that had surrounded her started to fade.

In its place, Amara found herself standing in a flower garden. Within this garden are all the flowers that was her favorite. Lilies and tulips. Not something that would normally go together in a garden. But to her it didn't matter. It was the most gorgeous garden she had ever seen. Amara began to walk. Amazed at all of its beauty. Under her bare feet, she could feel the thick grass. It felt as if it was a lush carpet. So soft and bouncy. The points of the grass blades tickled the bottom of her feet.

Amara looked up to the sky. It was the bluest of blues, with big fluffy white clouds. The sun was a bright yellow. It felt so warm against her skin. Moving through the field of thick grass, lilies and tulips. Amara came across a huge plush buckeye tree with a white wooden bench under it. Sitting down, she rubbed her feet over the thick grass. Amara looked all around her. It was breathtaking. There was so much beauty. Closing her eyes, she inhaled. Holding it only for a moment and let it go slowly. Opening her eyes a feeling came over her. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel afraid. Quite the other way around. She felt an inner peace for the first time in her life.

Enjoying the quiet moment. Letting her guard down. Amara relaxed. She closed her eyes and basked in the warm gentle breeze on her face. It is then Amara felt it. The air changed a little bit. Like someone else was sharing her space. Opening her eyes quickly, Amara looked immediately around the garden. Not finding a single soul. But the feeling of someone there didn't go away. Whatever it is didn't feel as though it was menacing. It was quite the opposite. There was a calmness with it.

Suddenly, the leaves of the buckeye tree above her, rustled about. Even though the wind around the tree didn't change. It still felt like a gentle breeze. Looking up, Amara gasped in wonderment. Up in the tree. Among its biggest broad leaves. There was a beautiful rainbow colored orb floating above her. Gliding around slowly between the branches of the huge tree. Coming down enough, to float above Amara's head. Then floated back up. Never approaching close enough for Amara to touch it. When it wasn't hovering around her. It would seek shelter underneath the huge leaves of the Buckeye tree.

Amara watched the movements of the rainbow orb. She could feel that it was watching her. Studying her. Amara thought the presence of the orb had a calming and safe feeling to it. Whatever it was didn't feel scary. The presence also had a familiarity to it. It was as though she knew the presence and that the presence knew her. Suddenly, Amara felt excited. Her heart was pumping fast. Her hands shaking. For some reason she thought of Christmas morning. That was the only feeling she could compare it to. As if maybe her wish was answered. That she is going to get the gift that she wanted.

As the orb began to descend down it grew in size. From a small round sphere to a large oblong tube. The colors would move over, through and round the orb. Changing in color as it moved or the breeze would hit it just right. The surface was like a mirror reflecting everything around it. When the sun would hit it just right, Amara could even see her reflection.

Once it settled down in front of her. Amara watched as the rainbow orb begin to swirl. It was slow a first. Then gradually began to go faster. So fast in fact the colors looked like they were blending together. Around and around. Almost like it was a top. Then it slowed down. Where you could see each color begin to unravel from the orb. With each turn, a color would leave the oblong orb. As it did, it would stretch and bend. Until finally it was nothing but a bright glow and outline in what it appeared to be in a shape of a man. The rainbow colors that had left the orb returned. The color was now surrounding the glow that outlined the man. The brightness of all the purples, pinks, red and blues, bended, drifted and circled around the man. The brightness of all the colors, actually toned down enough to give him a luminescence glow. But not enough to exactly make out the details of his face.

The rainbow man gradually began to move toward Amara. She noticed that his feet never touched the ground. They hovered over it. She stood up from the bench. Unsure if she should be frightened of it or not. Every instinct told her she need to be on guard. To keep a close eye on him. Amara knew more than anything she should be afraid of him. Except she wasn't. The man's presence had the opposite effect. It soothed her and kept her calm. There was a true peacefulness about him. There was no way she could be afraid of him. It stopped in front of her. She suddenly became nervous. Not a scared nervous. It was an excited nervous. She stood there for a moment, waiting. What she usually felt wasn't there. No fear, terror or evil. Amara looked at him. Wanting to say something but to shy to. He noticed it and began to speak before she could.

"Amara." The rainbow man said.

Amara didn't know what to think. "_How did it know my name?"_ Not taking her eyes of him a feeling came over her. It was a feeling was peace, utter tranquility, and goodness. She felt no evilness emanating from the man. Only a feeling of pure goodness. Most of all, a feeling of being protected.

"Yes." Amara answered barely above a whisper.

The rainbow man tilted his head to the side and looked at her. Then gently he placed his hand on top of her head. She felt a surge of warmness go throughout her. From her head to the tip of her toes. Everything she had ever did he took from her body. She gasp as her heart felt all the burdens it had carried for her 32 years of life lifted from her soul. All of her pain and heartache. Amara knew instantly what she had to do.

She went instantly to her knees and pleaded, "Please, please, I beg of you. (tears falling) Please forgive me. I didn't know. I...I just wanted all the pain to stop. Just for it all to stop."

Amara could see that the glowing figure smiled widely. She felt the man take his hand away. Then intertwined his fingers in front of himself.

"My child, you were forgiven a long time ago. All you needed to do is to forgive yourself. Now go back, you have a wonderful life in front of you. I'm not going to say it won't be a hard life. And It won't always go smoothly. But it will be a life that you always wanted. Go now Amara, go live your life to the fullest."

Then the rainbow man, turned and walked away from her. Suddenly he disappeared as well as the bright yellow sun. Taking with it the blue skies and white clouds. In its place was huge thunderheads. Darkness enveloped the entire garden. There was a bolt of lightening that blinded Amara. Then followed a thunderous roar, causing her to jump. It echoed throughout the garden. When Amara open her eyes, everything around her turned to blackest of black.

The air turned stale. Then she felt it. A tugging around her waist. It was dragging her down fast. So fast that it took her breath away. Amara tried to struggle against it. The more she did the faster it went. Then the tugging stopped and began to spin her around. She felt as though she was in a waterless whirlpool. This went on for only a few seconds, when it abruptly stops. Another bolt of lightening cracked, as the thunder ripped through her. Out of nowhere was a sharp sudden pain. It gripped her hard. Then the black suddenly turned bright white. She was back.


	21. Chapter 21 You Got Another Thing Coming

**First and foremost, I want to thank each one of you that has written a review, followed here on Fanfiction and Google. You're words of encouragement and enthusiasm is flattering and makes me blush. I am so glad that you are liking/loving the story. There is only maybe a few chapters left. So stay tuned. I am so excited about this chapter. Cant to hear your comments and or emails, review about this chapter. **

**Please as always pass the story on. If you know someone who would be interested, let them know. Spread the love. Make sure you leave a review. **

**M=Mature subject matter! **

**Chapter ****21: You got Another thing Coming**

Sam and Bobby moved all the debris out from the front of the hidden door. They stood there for a moment and looked at it. Unsure what they should do next. Bobby motioned for Sam to open it. He looked around and found an empty beer can laying in the floor. He goes over and picks it up. Sam locks eyes with Bobby. He didn't say a word but nod his head yes. Sam took the can and crumbled it. Holding his breath, he throws the can. It was spot on. It hit the door knob and bounced back, rolling on the floor until it hit Sam's shoe. The door or the can didn't spark. They looked at each and grinned. Maybe their luck was changing.

"Hot damn! It's about time." Bobby said clapping his hands together.

"Okay...Here comes the true test." Sam declared.

Sam reaches out slowly to touch the door knob. His long fingers stretch out. Letting only the tips of them touch it. Nothing. Sam turned to Bobby and gave a Chester Cat grin. He turns the knob and opens the door. In front of them was another staircase. It led up to a hallway. Sam and Bobby looked at each other for a moment. Bobby motioned his hand and mouthed "_after you."_ Sam gave him a look that said _"Thanks."_ Slowly he starts his way up.

Placing his hands stretched out in front of him, Sam took each step carefully. One at a time. He reached about the middle of the stairwell and stopped. Leaning a little forward. Sam felt the air in front of him. There wasn't anything. No electric surge or charge. No wall. He continued to move up the stairs. Still feeling the air in front of him and making sure his feet had a good footing. When he finally reaches the top of the landing. He looks down to Bobby.

"All clear Bobby." Sam half whispers to Bobby.

Bobby slowly and carefully takes his time up the stairs. Just like Sam, he had his hands in front of him, feeling the air. His feet solidly planted on each step. Reaching the top of the stairs, Bobby finally smiled.

Placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Finally, we get a break."

"Lets hope so." Sam whispered.

They moved from the landing and followed the hallway in front of them. It ended into a short hallway on their left. At the end of the hallway was another door. On the door was a small sign that had red lettering. It said, _"Office."_

"What the hell?" Bobby question, seeing another other door.

Sam didn't have an answer for Bobby. He shook his head and made his way quietly down the hall. Looking at door, he let out a long aggravated breath. Like Bobby, he was tired of all the doors in this place. Searching around him, seeing if there was anything he could throw at the door. Turning to Bobby, Sam shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands with his palms out in front of him. It was as to say, _"What now."_ Bobby holds a finger up that said, _"One minute."_

Reaching into his pocket, Bobby brings out a small utility knife and hands it to Sam. Without hesitation, he threw the knife at the door. It hit the door knob with a loud ting. Nothing. It was another door that wasn't protected. Bobby and Sam smiled at each other. Placing his hand on the door knob, he begins to turn it. It was in that moment, aloud swish sound echoed through the building.

* * *

Dean felt some what relieved when Castiel popped in out of no where. He was so glad, that for once, Castiel was listening. Dean had been praying to him for a couple of days. But the angel would never answered him. Now it was a now or never situation. When he whispered his prayer a few minutes ago, Dean was unsure if the angel would even show. Considering since Heaven has been what has been most on Castiel's mind since last year. Dean couldn't help but raise his hopes when his winged friend swooshed in. He had never been so happy to see him. Finally he answered his prayer and got his ass there. Castiel was Dean's last hope to save Amara. What Dean didn't know until Castiel arrived was that the angel knew Tenebroin.

"Tenebroin, you know what you are doing is wrong? There is no place for you here on Earth. You must stop this now." Cass said in a passive voice.

Tenebroin laughs at him, "Oh Castiel...Really? It is not only my destiny, but it is also time for these creatures to feel_ Father's_ wrath. They brought it on themselves. Besides I deserve this...I served _him_ without question. It was _his_ will for me to come here up topside. To use Amara to get here. (pointing his left index finger up) According to _him_ it has to play itself out. Only Amara can stop me now. (chuckled) So you cannot interfere in this."

"What the hell is it talking about Cass? What do you mean you can't interfere?" Dean growled, as he still struggling to get loose.

Cass looked at Tenebroin with contempt. The angel knew that the spirit was speaking the truth. There wasn't anything he or anyone can do. This was a fight between Tenebroin, Amara and God. He looks over to Dean with a somber look on his face. He couldn't do anything. It was out of his hands.

"I am sorry Dean...Tenebroin is right. I cannot interfere." Castiel's voice filled with regret.

"There's...no way you can't stop Mr. Pudding Pop over here?" Dean asked.

"It is not with in my power to do so." Cass replied.

"What the hell do you mean it is NOT within your power Cass?" Dean demand.

This caused Tenebroin to laugh. The sound of the laughter, sent a rumbling sensation throughout the bar.

"It means he cannot stop me. He is not allow...right Castiel?"

Castiel gave a disgusted look, "No I cannot. According to God...Amara has to do this herself. She is the only one that can defeat Tenebroin. It was her that let it out."

"Cass...Amara had no way of knowing that. She was lead to believe that she was dead. Casper over here knew that and it took advantage of it. She suffered three years of torture, so it can get topside." Dean attempting to explain.

"Dean, heaven is aware of all this. (looking concerned) But only she can do it. She has the means to do it. She has to find it. That I cannot help her with." Cass solemnly said.

Dean sat there fuming. He felt so helpless and out of control. There wasn't nothing that he could to help Amara. Struggling harder against the invisible robes. He couldn't accept any of it. None of this was her fault. She didn't know that she wasn't alive. Tenebroin used her. Dean felt she was punished enough. Some way God had to help her.

Turning his head to Amara, Dean could see there wasn't much left of her. All the color had run out of her face. She had no expression at all. Her body had begun to atrophy. Her hands curling with in her palms. Her body looking like a husk. An outer shell. Nothing more. It looked as though the only thing that was holding Amara up was the suction fingers that Tenebroin had wrapped around her head.

"Ah, I can feel it. It is almost done. Amara only has a couple of sins left. (grinning) I will be free to rule. As it was meant to be!" Tenebroin bragged.

Dean had tears welling in his eyes, "I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me? You big black blob!"

"Tenebroin...You know, you do not belong here! It is not how this was to go. You know you have to follow his word...as the Lord had said to do this. All of it, not pick and choose to get to the end. You cheated to get to this place. Now let her go." Castiel demanded.

"I did what I had to do. It got me to this place, this time. God must have wanted me to fulfill my destiny now. _He _would of not let me get this far. If _he_ did not so wish it. (looking up) So it is written...A soul that is between earth, hell and heaven can only let the Tenebroin out. (looking at Castiel) For the spirit is chosen to remove earth of all sin. Then it can only be true paradise. (narrowing its neon green eyes) This all came to pass Castiel. My turn is now." Tenebroin stared at Castiel, waiting for an answer.

"Then my old friend...As you wish it to be. It _will_ be as it was written." Castiel said as he tilted his head to Dean, in the direction of Amara and Tenebroin and stepped back.

Tenebroin's flung its head back, as it bellowed with laughter that rumbled in the bar. The laughter only lasted a few seconds when it was cut off in midstream. In its place came a scream from the spirit. It vibrated everything around and underneath the four of them. The invisible robes that had Dean held tightly in the chair, loosen. Dean pushed hard against the force that was holding them. Trying to get his arms out to the side of him. The force he was struggling against suddenly let go. Without thinking twice, Dean stood up. A look of shock came over Dean's face when he turned to Amara. He couldn't believe what was happening right before his eyes.

* * *

Brilliant bright flash of colors filled the room. Dean stood there mesmerized at what was going on in front of him. It only took Castiel seconds to realized what was about to happen. He immediately went over to Dean and grabbed him by the shoulders. Pushing him out of the way. He landed on his knees hard. Before Dean could protest what just happen, Castiel moved over top of him. Sheltering Dean from sudden flash of colors filling the room.

Once the brightness of the colors faded, there was horrendous sound. It sounded like thunder that never stopped rumbling. It resonated throughout the bar. Bouncing off the walls and floors. Dean and Castiel laid there unable to do anything but cover their ears. It was the same for Sam and Bobby.

The pain over taking the urge for them to get into the bar. Letting go of the door knob, Sam fell to his knees and covered his ears. Looking over to Bobby, he could see that Bobby was sitting on the floor with his ears covered. The pain it was causing all four of them was tremendous. Rippling throughout their bodies. The sound only lasted a few more minutes. Then came silence.

Castiel and Dean uncovered their ears at the same time. Standing up, they turned around to look over to where Amara and Tenebroin was at. At the exact moment, Sam and Bobby burst through the door. Causing them to suddenly stop in their tracks. All four of them stood there. None of them moving or saying a word. Unsure if they were really seeing what was happening in front of them.

It was Amara, surrounded by a rainbow colors of lights. She was up to the ceiling of the bar. Floating. Her long brown hair flowing in the air around her. The longest strand of hair would flap against the front of her waist. Amara's hands stretched out at her sides, with her palms up. A soft yellow glow coming from in the middle of them. Her eyes wide were opened, but her beautiful golden fleck brown eyes was replaced with green neon eyes.

Tenebroin couldn't believe what was happening. The spirit could feel the bright rainbow colors wrapping around it. Pulling the spirit in the air, floating face to face with Amara. The colors now blended together to form a red robe. Circling around Tenebroin's waist. Pulling tightly to suspend it up in the air against the spirit's will. Tenebroin struggled against it like a caged animal.

The robe would just tighten its grip. Keeping the spirit from Amara, as they floated in the air together. Unable to move, Tenebroin screeched again. Causing all of them to cover their ears and plant their feet firmly on the ground. The sound rumbling through them and every solid object in the bar. Breaking more light bulbs and liquor bottles.

"You cannot do this Amara! I beat you! I am to rule here! Now let me go!" Tenebroin screamed, as his reflection in Amara's neon green eyes, screamed back at him.

Amara smiled, "Oh but see I can do this. It was one thing that you had no control of. The one thing Tenebroin, you didn't count on."

"And what would that be?" Tenebroin demanded.

"_His_...Forgiveness." Amara simply said.

"This is a trick!...There is no way you received _his_ forgiveness? _Father_ has not cared about any of _his_ favorites in a long time. So...What makes you so special? Huh? (shaking his head) No I don't believe it. Someone or something had to help you." Tenebroin accused her.

The rainbow colors floated Amara closer Tenebroin, "No one helped me. You see Tenebroin. There was three things I didn't know I had all along...Not even until right now. (moving closer) One,_He _forgave me a long time ago. Two (moving even closer) I had to forgive myself and the most important something I had all along. (now face to face) Are you waiting for it?

"What possibly could that be?" Tenebroin asked in utter confusion.

"Faith." Amara calmly answered.

Tenebroin started to shake, "God or You cannot do this. This world is mine. You...You sinned against him. If I got to go back, so do you!"

The spirit reached out to grab Amara. But missed. Instead, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the top of hood that covered it head. Gripping it tightly. The rainbow colors that surrounded her broke off. The strands that was floating loose went into Amara's body violently. Causing her to gasp. Then flowed out through the glow from the palm of her hand into Tenebroin's head.

The rainbow colors that was left moved violently into her body. First it was the blues and the purples. Then the reds and pinks. Finally the oranges and yellows. As these colors hit her, Amara's skin began to glow. At first it was a dim light. Barely coming up to the surface of her skin. Then when the last of the colors went in, her skin began to brighten. Giving her a soft white glow.

Pulling on Tenebroin's hooded head, she brings him to eye level and began to speak, "You said that you wanted all my sins...The sins you punished me for over 300 hundred years. (the glow began to brighten) Well, you can have them...I want you to take them all. (squeezing it's head) As you take my sins, you can take all my fear! (squeezing harder) And all of my pain!..You can have it all!" Amara yelled.

Suddenly, everything that had been done to Amara on earth as well as in hell, was given back to Tenebroin. A hundred times fold. They twirled around and around each other. As every bit of her fear, pain and even her rage flowed in the spirit. It began to scream in horror. The more it received from her the louder it got. The screaming caused the bar to begin to shake. From the roof, to the walls, to the floor. Everything vibrated.

All of the men looked at each other at disbelief. Unsure if what they were seeing was true. That was until they felt the floor rumble underneath them. All of the wooden planks began to splinter apart. Then the ground. As the ground began to spread apart, the smell of sulfur filled the room. A look of sheer panic came over Castiel's face. He had to get them to move away from Amara and Tenebroin now.

Looking at the guys and grabbing Dean's shirt sleeve Castiel yelled one simple word, "Move!"

The guys instantly turned around and ran toward the office. Sam and Bobby rushed into the office. Dean turned and stopped by the door facing. Castiel grabbed him again, but Dean shrugged him off. Turning around in time to see the floor split down the middle of the bar. Opening itself into a huge hole under Amara and Tenebroin. Cutting them off completely from him. Dean watched as Tenebroin reached for Amara. Taking his claw, the spirit dug them deep into her right arm. It's left one manage to grip deep in her left side. Blood pouring from both wounds. Amara didn't flinch or let go. Instead, she began to push the top of Tenebroin's head down toward the opening in the floor.

Once the spirit was clearly over the opening, Amara let go of the spirit's head. Throwing her head back, she let out a loud scream. Suddenly her body began to glow brighter as it shook. The pain of it had Amara's scream again. This time causing Dean to leave the safety of the office and headed for her. He might have made it a few steps, before Castiel grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to where he was. He was about to protest, when she screamed again.

Turning around in time, all of them watched as the bright glow engulfed Amara. She focused all the glow that surrounded her in to the palms of her hands. Then into Tenebroin. Amara pushed down, making the spirit begin to descend into the pit. The red rope wrapped around it's waist was helping pull him into fire pit. It attempted to struggle against both. It's claws digging at her jeans. Ripping and tearing them, but it didn't work. Amara continued to push the glow from her palms toward Tenebroin. In return, the spirit went further and further down into the hole. When it was far enough through the opening, the floor began to close around it. The spirit gave another shriek, before the floor swallowed it whole.

Once the hole covered itself, the wooden floor repair itself. When it finished, the connection with the rainbow colors was severed. The bright glow that had surrounded Amara flashed out. Immediately, Amara fell from the air. Landing so hard she bounded and fell into a heap on the floor. Pushing Castiel out of his way, Dean rushed over to her. Kneeling down on the floor next to her, Dean carefully turned Amara on back.

Straightening out her arms first. He takes a good look at her right arm. There was only a few drops of blood. It didn't look to bad. Slowly Dean straighten out Amara's legs. Seeing they were full of blood and it looked to him it was still bleeding. Moving up to Amara's face, Dean gently moved strands of hair out of her face. First thing that struck Dean, was some of Amara's beautiful hair had been marked with a white streak.

Dean had only heard of it happening, but now he knew it was true. Someone who faces true terror could be marked to show their horror. He moved that piece of hair from her face. Dean looks down at Amara, then gently places his hands on the sides of her face. Cradling it. Taking a good look at her, Dean could see Amara was very pale. Leaning his ear over her mouth, he can hear her breathing. It was raspy.

"Amara?" Dean softly called her name.

Amara didn't respond. Dean laid her head gently down onto the ground. Then leaning over her, he gently shook her . He instantly knew something was terribly wrong.

Trying to control the fear in voice, he simply yelled, "Cass!"

The angel was still standing there as Sam and Bobby rushed over to Amara. Sam moved behind her head and kneeled. He places his huge hands behind her ears. Carefully holding the back of her head in his hands and using his fingers to stable her neck. Bobby kneels down on the opposite of side of Dean. Paying a little more attention to her legs then Dean did. Feeling for broken bones. There was none.

Taking his knife out Bobby carefully splits one of Amara's pants legs. When Bobby pulled them apart. It took is breath. Tenebroin manage to do major damage to the leg. Quickly doing the same with the other pants leg. Her leg looks the same as the other one. Huge gashes and slices down both of them. Bobby took his belt off and wrapped it around the thighs of one of her legs. He motions for Sam's belt and does the same with her other leg.

Bobby leans up and placing his first to fingers on her neck. He could feel a pulse. It was thready and little to fast. Gently he tapped on both sides of her face. No reaction. Reaching over, he carefully lifts one eye lid then the other. Shaking his head, there was one more thing he needed to do. He leaned over Amara. Taking his knuckles, Bobby rubbed the center of her chest,hard. There was no response. Not even a flinch.

"Damn it!" Bobby said to no one particular.

"Bobby!?" Dean growls.

"It's not good Dean. She's...she's not responding to anything. We need to get her to a hospital and fast." Bobby calmly replied.

Dean looked at Bobby for a moment. He looked scared. Turning to look at Sam, he could see the same facial expression in Sam's face. Looking over his shoulder, there stood Castiel. Looking very stoic. Turning back to Amara, Dean reached out and ran his finger down the side of her chin.

Standing up he walks over to the angel and pleaded, "Cass, You got to help her."

"I cannot." Castiel replied in a firm voice.

"What do you mean you _can__no__t_ Cass?" Dean asked.

"I cannot intervene." Castiel absently said.

It was the look in Dean's face when Castiel said it that caught Sam's attention. He made it over to Dean in time to stop him from punching the angel. Not that he hurt him. But Sam didn't want Dean's hand broke. Snatching Dean up, he pushes him against the wall, away from Castiel.

"What the hell do you mean...You can't intervene?" Sam rudely said, while he held Dean against the wall.

"I am not allow." Castiel maintained.

Dean gave Castiel a hurtful look. Pushing Sam out of his way, Dean moved over to Amara and knelt next to her. Picking up her hand, he held it tightly as he said, "For once Cass, do what your heart tells you to do. Not what you are told to do."

Castiel stood there as his eyes took in the scene before him. Amara was beaten. Not only in body but in soul. He knew her physical wounds will heal. That he could fix. As for her mind, that was something Amara will have to fix. Sighing, Castiel knew that Dean was right. It might not be allowed. But it was right thing to do. At least attempt to heal the physical pain, the rest is truly up to her. Amara truly has suffered enough.

Cass casually walks over to Dean. Placing his hand on his shoulder, Dean looked up at him with a hurtful look. Castiel had a look of understanding and sorrow. Kneeling down beside Dean, he places his hand up to Amara's head. He easily stopped the bleeding from her legs. He also fixed some of the physical wounds that he could. Taking a deep breath, Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated. He searched her mind for anything, thoughts or dreams. He slowly opens his eyes and stands up.

Looking down at Dean, "There is nothing more I can do. I have healed her body as much as I can. But Amara's mind has shut down. Only she can to find her way back from the depth of her sorrows. I have done everything I can do. I'm sorry Dean, I wish there was more I could do for her. The rest is up to her."

Dean looked at Castiel confused. If he can heal her physically why can't he heal her all of the way. Then it dawned on him. The fight with Tenebroin. She gave him everything her mind, her soul held in. All the sins. The rage. The hurt. The pain. Looking down at Amara, Dean scoops her into his arms and pulled her close to him. Dean realized in that moment what happen. Amara had went back into a coma. To shelter herself from the pain of it everything. Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. In attempt to get his attention. Dean shrugged him away. Sam did it again, this time he let him keep it there.

"Dean...Let's get her to a hospital. Maybe there something that can be done to help her." Sam said gently.

Dean looked up at Sam and shook his head in agreement. He scooped her up in her arms and stood up. Looking around at the three of them, a tear streamed down his cheek. Not saying a word, they watched as Dean carried Amara out of the bar. There was a deafening silence that echoed throughout the bar. It was apparent to all of them that Amara might not walk away from this. After everything that she had been through, giving everything she had to fight Tenebroin. It didn't seem fair that this was the prize that she was awarded. It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to Dean and it wasn't fair to ether of them.


	22. Chapter 22 Sometimes Sleep Is Better

_**There is only one more chapter left. I hope you are and have enjoyed the story. Thank you for all your wonderful comments, reviews, follows and favorites. Keep them coming. They have inspired me more than I ever could say. I already looking forward to some new stories that I have in mind. So watch for another story coming soon.**_

_**I know this one is a long Chapter. But you know how muses work. They sometimes have a lot to say and other time you have to choke it out of them. Guess who had a lot to say! LOL~But I can say it was worth it. :)**_

_**As always...review and pass on, share. **_

_**RATED M ~ For Mature**_

* * *

**Chapter ****22: ****S****ometimes Sleep Is Better**

It has been three hours since they arrived to the hospital with Amara. As soon as they came through the doors with her, the nurses and doctor took her out of Dean's arms and whisked her away. Since that moment, Dean had done nothing but pace back and forth. Every few minutes, he would stop, go out to the hallway, look around and come back into the little room that a nurse placed them in when they took Amara.

Glancing over to Sam, Dean could see the waiting was wearing on him too. Constantly running his hand through his hair as he attempts to focus on a magazine he had read for over an hour. Turning his attention to Bobby, Dean notices that he was working on his eighth cup of coffee as he stood at windows looking at nothing.

"How much longer do you think its gonna take?" Dean asked no one in particular.

Bobby turned from the window, "I don't know."

"Its taking to way long." Dean protested as he paced.

Sam looked up at Dean. He could tell that Dean was getting to the point, if they don't get an answer soon. He was going to go off the deep end. Placing the magazine down, Sam stands up and stretches. Walking up to Dean, he places his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me see if I can go find someone who can tell us something." Sam offered.

Dean nodded at him okay. Sam smiled and headed for the door. He didn't even make it to the door. When he suddenly was stopped in his tracks. In front of him was the E.R. Doctor. Dean and Bobby moved over to them. All three men surrounded the doctor. By the expression on the doctor's face, what he had to say wasn't going to be good.

Dean didn't remember much medical jargon of the conversation. What he did hear was Amara was in coma. That they didn't know why or what was causing it. All her vital signs were good. There wasn't any sign of brain damage. Everything was functioning fine. She did have some small bruising in the back of the brain, but not enough to cause her coma. Dean stood there. Silent. Not saying a word. He looks at Sam and then over to Bobby. Their exchanged of expressions between them, said it all. The doctor might not know, but the three men standing around the doctor knew why.

Sam read Dean's thoughts without him saying a word, "Can we see her?"

Doctor responded, "Yes, she in room 14 a."

Before the Doctor could say anything else, Dean was out the door and down the hall. Going toward Amara's room. Sam and Bobby stood there looked at each other. Bobby shook his head. Sam nodded back. They knew that if Amara didn't come out of it. Dean would never forgive himself. He would blame himself, even knowing that everything that happened was out of his control. Turning toward the door, they started to go after him. But the doctor puts up his hand to stop them.

"There is one more thing that needs addressed." Doctor stated.

"Okay?" Bobby spoke first.

"If Miss Caroway doesn't wake up in the next couple of days. (frowning) The coma may become irreversible." Doctor said, being straight forward.

"Irreversible?...She came out of a coma before this. Why do you think she couldn't now?" Sam questioned.

Shaking his head, he answered, "It's precisely why it's imperative she comes out of _this_ coma in couple of days. It's harder for coma victim to come out of this type of coma the second time. Mainly because it aggravates the old injury. Specially with the type of head trauma she suffered before in the first coma. The brain doesn't distinct between the two. So it begins to repair its self there instead of the new injury, thus causing her to stay in a coma."

Bobby and Sam asked a few more questions. The doctor answered them. Then watched as the doctor turned around and walked out of the room. Turning to each, they both gave each other a look of anguish. Bobby placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and shook his head. He knew what Sam was thinking. This was unfair to Amara. She had been through so much. Fought to hard to beat the spirit for it end where it started. Then there was Dean. It was beginning to be a no win situation for him. Nodding at Sam, Bobby watched as he hung his head, hunched his shoulders and walked slowly out the door.

* * *

Dean stood outside Amara's room, attempting to compose himself. He looks into the glass room. Where he could see her bed just beyond the curtains. Taking a deep breath, he quietly walks in. Gently moving the curtains to the side, the first thing he noticed was how small and frail Amara looked laying in the bed. It looked as the bed could swallow her whole. Her beautiful long hair was spread out over the pillow. The new white streak of hair framing her face.

Amara's arms were bandaged from her elbow to her wrist. There was rips into her skin the spirit manage to do in its last ditch effort to stay in this world. It was only the one injury Castiel couldn't heal all the way. Not if the angel was going to keep Amara from bleeding out from her wounds on her legs. Dean looked down at her hands. She had a IV running into the top of her right hand. The other laid across her belly. Looking up at the monitor at the side of her bed. Dean watched the heart and pulse lines made it high and low peaks.

Moving closer to Amara, Dean couldn't help but think she looked as if she was sleeping. There was an expression on her face that he never had seen before. He couldn't figure it out at first. Not until he got completely to the bed. Looking down at her. Taking a long deep look at her. It hit him. She had a look of complete and utter peace. It was like where ever she was in her mind, she was happy.

Grabbing the chair next to the bed, Dean pulls it up against it and sits down. Reaching for Amara hand that was across her belly, Dean places it gently into his. Running his thumb over the top of her hand, he notices for the first time how tiny it felt in his. Gradually he lifts his eyes and takes a long look at her.

Amara had a serene glow about her. Her cheeks were full of color. Her lips a pale pink. Like an angel. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it gently. Laying it next to his face, a single tear ran down his face. He sat there and watched her chest rise and fall. Rise and fall again. Dean found himself breathing with Amara. Breath for breath.

In a whisper, as tears slowly fall down his face, "Amara...please. You have to fight to come back. (swallowing hard) I...I didn't know I did those things to you. I had no clue. None. I promise you, I will never hurt you like that again."

Dean's words echo through the room. Closing his eyes, he tried hard to keep himself compose. His heart hoped that Amara was hearing him. Opening them again, Dean brought Amara's hand back to his lips. Holding them there for a few minutes. He began to whisper to her. Letting his lips move gently across the top of her hand.

"You got to fight whatever it is that keeping you where you are. (a tear falling) You can't let it beat you Amara...You fought too hard for it end for you like this! (roughness in his voice) So pull yourself out of this and come back. Not for me...C...Come back for yourself. You deserve it."

Unknown to Dean, Sam had come into the room. He had moved the curtain to the side, watching and listening to his brother speak to Amara. He heard everything that Dean said. His heart was aching for him. Sam wasn't sure if Dean would ever get over this. Especially, if Amara didn't come out of the coma. It will rip his heart apart. Dean would blame himself forever.

Sam stood and watched Dean with her. He could see that Dean felt something more for Amara than a one night stand. It wasn't about what happen in hell. It wasn't a damsel in distress ether. It wasn't only because he felt responsible for her. It was more than just the immediate situation. It was something that Sam didn't think he has ever seen in him. Somewhere down the line. Dean had fallen for this girl. It wasn't like with Lisa or even Cassie. This was deeper. Different.

Slowly coming into the rest of the room. Sam stood at the bottom of her bed. Looking up at the monitors, he could see that her heart, respiration and oxygen levels were all normal. Letting his eyes drift down to Amara, it looked as though nothing tragic happened. Other than the white streak and her forearms being bandage. It looked as though she was asleep. Sam turned his head to look at Dean. Their eyes locked. The desperation and despair shone so greatly in Dean's eyes. Sam could see Dean was in _"Don't know what to do."_ mode. They didn't say a word to each other. Nether had to. They already knew what the other was thinking. That all this was so unfair.

* * *

Sam and Bobby left a few hours ago to get things into order for Amara. Making sure that she was in the system correctly. They gave some fake insurance information. Then made sure that Bobby was known as the Uncle. That way decisions could be made for her this time. This way she could get the help she needs, instead of just rotting away. Besides and more importantly, none of them wanted her to wake up and think that no one cared or worse she was alone again. They wanted her to know that she was truly cared for and wouldn't go through this by her self. Not this time.

While they were gone, Dean didn't move. He sat next to her bed and watched Amara. Never taking his eyes off of her. Before Dean knew it, he had fallen asleep. His head laying on the bed facing her. Holding her hand. When the nurse came in it startled him. Lifting his head straight up. Looking nervously around the room. Getting his bearings straight. Dean zeros in on the nurse. He watched the nurse closely, as she moved around Amara. Checking on vital signs and messing with her IV. She was heading for the door, when Dean stopped her.

"Ah, ma'am...Nurse, is there any change?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry Sir. There hasn't been any change to her condition." The nurse replied.

"Is there anything I can do...You know...To get her...To try to wake her up?" Dean questioned.

Walking over to Dean and placing her hand on his shoulder, she said, "What you're doing is the best thing you can do for her. Hold her, caress her and most importantly, keep talking to her. They can hear you when you talk to them. Let her know you're here...That's the best you can do for her right now."

Dean stood up as the nurse quietly turned around and left. Stretching his arms and back. Pacing back and forth in beside of Amara's bed. He does this for a few minutes. Stopping, he moves to the front of her bed. Dean stands there for a few minutes looking down at Amara. His mind wondering what it was going to take to wake her up. Moving over to her, he pulled the chair away from the bed. Reaching down, Dean traces her face with his finger and bends down to her ear.

"Amara...I'm not leaving until you wake up. So if you want to sleep, I'll be right here waiting for you go wake up." Dean whispers.

Taking the rail down, Dean reaches under Amara's neck, gently sits her up. He climbs into her hospital bed. Getting comfortable, he lays down and positions her, so her head can lay on his chest. He took her free arm and put it across his stomach. Placing his arms around Amara tightly, Dean kisses the top of her head. He decided that if this is what she wanted to do right now. To sleep and forget. He would sit and wait for her until she was ready to come back. He didn't want her to feel like she did before. Alone. Dean vowed to stay right there until Amara opens her eyes.

* * *

Amara began to stir. Flashes of images coming at her. One right after the other. She remembers taking on Tenebroin. Sending it straight back to hell. After that she passed out. Her body giving out. Her mind was used up. She was in a nothingness until now. What she was feeling right now was peace and comfort. She had a feeling of being held. Being loved. Being protected.

Laying there, Amara could hear a strong and steady heart beat. Not quite yet being able to move, she laid there against the comfort of the chest she had her head on. The feeling of the haze that was surrounding her was being suddenly lifted. Full consciousness completely engulfs Amara. Hitting her hard. Being fully awake, Amara realized that she wasn't dreaming. She knew whose chest her head is on and the arms holding her tightly around her. A slow smile crept across her face.

"Dean." She hoarsely whispers.

Opening his eyes instantly, Dean heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure that Amara called his name or not. Thinking it was a dream, Dean gently takes his index finger and tilts Amara's head up to him. There in his arms, she looked sheepishly in his eyes and smiled. The golden flecks in her brown eyes were bright and dancing around. He gazes back deeply in her eyes. A sudden realization came over him. He wasn't falling any longer. He fell. All the maybe's and what ifs was all washed away the moment she smile at him.

"Well...Hello there sleepy head." Dean happily replied.

Amara tries to sit up, but the room began to spin. Dean instantly could tell she wasn't ready yet. He immediately pulls her back down on his chest. Then lightly kisses the top of her head.

"Take it easy there. You've been out for about two days." Dean pleaded.

"Two days?" Amara shocked.

"Yeah, ah huh...The doctor's didn't know why, but you had slipped back into a coma again." Dean cringes as he said it.

"A Coma?" Amara questioned.

Dean took in a deep breath. Letting it go slowly. "Yeah, all the tested showed you were in one."

Amara sighed. Searching her mind, she couldn't figure out why that would happen. She remembers how she used every ounce of energy, it took her to beat Tenebroin. Letting the scene replay in her mind. The power that came way deep inside of her. Her body using every bit of strength. Fighting to keep the gift she had been given. There wasn't anything else that Amara could think of that would've caused her to go into another coma. Knowing that it was finished. Deciding maybe, it was her body that needed the rest. She wasn't quite sure what to think about it.

"I don't really remember a lot...Everything is so jumbled up." Amara whispered.

Dean shook his head in agreement, "I imagine it would be."

It was about then when out of nowhere Amara started coughing. Motioning for something to drink, Dean got up from the bed and went over to her night stand, pouring her a cup of water. Moving back over to her, Dean sits Amara straight up and helps her take a sip. When he thought she as done, Dean starts to take the cup away. Amara quickly wraps her hands around Dean's, pulling it back up to her lips to get more.

"Whoa there Amara..Just take sips okay." Dean demanded as he pulled the cup down from her mouth.

Amara shook her head okay, "I'm sorry...I..I'm so thirsty."

"I'll see if I can get you some ice chips. I'll be right back." Dean said, helping her to lay back down on the bed.

Once Dean headed out of the room. Amara's mind went into overdrive. Everything that happened at the bar, hit her out of no where. All of it. Replaying everything up to the point when she sent Tenebroin to hell. Her heart started to beat fast. While her body began to tremble from fear and terror.

Images were coming at her faster than she could comprehend them. Hell, the rack, a tall man, then Dean. Then the memories came faster than the images did. She remembers being ripped to shreds by him. The pain. The guilt. Then the realization of what the spirit said to her about, _"__B__eing his first."_ The memories of the horror of it all overwhelmed over her mind and making her face what was done to her. A feeling of extreme heat running through her. She felt as though her skin was fire.

Panic took over Amara. She was feeling her flesh burn from the inside out. Crawling just under the skin. The horror of everything that happen to her ripped through her mind like it was a tornado. Her heart was beating out of control. Thumping hard against her breastbone. It caused the alarms on the monitor to go off. She sat straight up in bed. Rocking back and forth from trying to rid of herself of the pain. Both physically and mentally. One tear after another tear was streaming down her face. Trying to keep sobbing back.

Attempting to calm herself down. She tried to take a deep a breath. Nothing came in. Shaking her head, she tries to take another breath. This time she only managed to get small amount air. Breathing in as deeply as she could, Amara tried her best to gasp for some air. Only a small stream came in. She was feeling as though she was smothering from the inside out. Deciding that it was best to try to take small breaths. She slowly breathed in. It was working a little bit, but not enough to keep her calm. Attempting to push down the panic, Amara closed her eyes for a moment. Thinking of what to do to help herself.

"_The button...Push the damn button!" _Cursing to herself for not thinking of it before.

Reaching out to the panel on the side of the bed. Her fingers searched for the nurses button. Feeling around for the button. She found two. Trying to get a good feel for one, but she couldn't focus enough to keep her fingers from sliding over the button. Finally finding one, she pushed it. No buzzer when off. It was the T.V. that came on instead. Taking her other hand, she hit the bed with her fist a couple of times. Frustrated that she hit the wrong button. Taking in a short breath, just enough air to concentrate a little while longer. She leans over slightly to the rail. Spotting the right button, Amara willed her fingers to focus on it. She pushed it.

Dean was making his way back to Amara's room. Rounding the corner of the hallway, he noticed there was a lot of commotion going on. Watching carefully for a second, Dean realized that it was coming from Amara's room. There was nothing but chaos going on in front of her door. It was realization that a doctor and several nurses rushed into her room, caused his stomach to sink. Dean knew there was something horribly wrong. He went into panic mode. Dropping the cup of crushed ice he had in his hand. He ran into her room. In front of him, the doctor and nurses was working on Amara. He watched as they dropped the bed. The doctor grabbing the oxygen mask and forcefully placed it over her face.

"Amara! You have to slow down your breathing! Take slow deep breaths." Doctor demanded.

Amara tried. But couldn't. She was fighting for every bit of air she could get. It was small sips, but not enough to take the smothering feeling away. It was only enough to keep her lucid. One of the nurses grabbed her hand with the IV and started to flush it. Pushing water into her vein. Clearing her vein. The pain caused her to turn her head away from the pain. Looking out into the confusion of the room, searching for a familiar face. That is when their eyes locked on to each other for the first time.

Once Dean had gotten a good look at her, he could see how scared and terrified she was. She looked like a trapped animal. Her previous glowing face was now very pale. The dancing eyes was dark. He couldn't grasp what was happening to her in front of him. She was fine only moments before. _"__What changed?"_ Dean needed to know what was going on. He needed to try and help her.

Dean started to go to Amara. But one of the nurses was stopping him. Pulling at his arm trying to move him out of the way. Dean wasn't having it. He was going to get to her one way of the other. Trying to pull his arm away the nurse, but she would grab it again. It was the alarm on the monitor that started to blare, that instantly got his attention. He froze.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"Get him out of here!" The doctor commanded as he reached up and turned off the alarm.

Dean didn't move as the nurse tugged on his arm. He watched as the doctor threw the mask off Amara. She had stop breathing. The doctor took a respiratory tube from the nurse. He tilted her head back and inserted it, pulling on the string until it was out. The doctor immediately put the end of his stethoscope in his ears and leaned down, listening to her chest.

"Can someone tell me what is going on? She was fine just five minutes ago? Dean half yelled.

"I thought I told you to get him out of here, Jenny." The doctor yelled at the nurse that was trying to pull Dean out of the room.

Dean looked down at the small nurse and yanked his arm away from her. He started for her bed again, when Sam and Bobby came into the room. He turned to look at them. A pure look of confusion and utter desperation on his face. He was lost in a situation that he couldn't control. He didn't have any idea of what to do.

"She was just fine Bobby. Amara was up. Talking to me...(looking down the nurse)...Then she started coughing. I gave her some water. Sam I only left the room long enough to get her some ice. (looking at the doctor) I was only gone a few minutes. Can someone tell me what the hell is happening to her?" Dean demanding an answer from anyone.

The doctor looked right through Dean to Sam and Bobby standing behind him. An angry look came over his face. Not only was he stressed at what was happening to Amara. Now he was pissed. Instead of getting one out the room so he can help his patient. Now he had three to contend with. Turning to look at to the nurse behind Dean. A look of frustration came over his face.

"I need everyone to leave this room that isn't medical staff or her uncle right now!" The doctor said sharply.

Dean looked over to the doctor who was yelling and motioning for him to leave. He watched as the nurse next Amara's bed put a needle into her I.V. bag. He couldn't understand what was going on. She was just talking to him. Now she had a tube down her throat. Standing there watching everyone worked on her. All he wanted was someone to explain to him what was happening. He took one more step toward her, when someone grabbed him from behind. Turning to see who it was, he just shook his head no.

"Sam...None of this makes sense. I...I was just talking to her" Dean choking on his words.

"Get him out of her! Now! Please. Or I'm calling security and having all of you escorted out of the hospital!" The doctor yelled.

"Sam...take Dean out of here! I'll stay here with her and find out what is going on. Okay?" Bobby pleaded.

Sam did as Bobby told him to. Dean began to struggle, pushing Sam away from him. Yanking him by his arm, Sam pulls him out of the room into the hallway. Dean pushed Sam again and started back into the room. But this time, Sam managed to get around behind Dean, grabs his arms and pulled them straight back. The more Dean would try to move them. The more Sam would lift them higher. He pushed him down the hall until they reached the room they had waited in. Giving Dean a good shove in, causing him to land in middle of the floor. Sam turns around and shuts the door behind him.

"Sam...Let me out of here!" Dean shouted as he was getting up.

"I can't Dean." Sam said curtly.

Dean stands there with his hands out to his sides with a look of _"__why"__._ Moving toward the door again, Sam stood in his way.

"This ain't cool dude. Let me out." Dean said with a deep tone.

Sam stands his ground and shakes his head no. Dean walks away and moved over by the table with his back turned to brother. Leaning on the chair, his left hand holding him up. He places his right hand to his side in a fist. Standing there for a minute. Looking at nothing particular. Then he turned around. Sam knew from Dean's expression, that the fight was on.

"No?...Sam...I''m only going to ask you one more time. Let me out!" Dean moving over to Sam, now eye to eye with him.

Sam stared down at Dean. He didn't move. He didn't finch. He stood there and shook is head no. Dean takes about two steps back, turns and charges at him. Sam pushes Dean back hard. Dean looks at him like he was crazy. He charges again. This time Sam slugs him. Hitting him with a hard right side to the side of his jaw. Dean feet came out from under him and lands back in the middle of the floor. Flat on his rear. He looks up at Sam. Shaking his head back and forth. Tears filled the back of his eyes. Sam looked down at Dean. His heart was aching for him.

Sam knelt next to Dean. "I'm sorry Dean. But you need to give them some time to find out what is going on with her."

"Amara was up Sammy. She was talking. (swallowing hard) Sam...She was back." Dean declared.

"I know Dean. Bobby is in there with her now...(Sighing)...You know he wont leave until he finds out what is going on with her." Sam said with certainty.

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's hand. Pulling him up. Dean stands up facing him. That is when Sam got a good look in Dean's eyes. All the fear, hurt, self blaming and grief all showed in his face. Sam didn't say anything but shook his head in understanding.

Dean walked over and sat down. Placing his elbows on the table, he puts his face in his hands. He sat there holding his head. Not able to understand what happened. Sam stood there watching Dean for a minute. Unclear what to do or say next. Deciding it might be best not to do anything or say another word. He quietly went and sat down at the other side table. Across from Dean. Letting him know he was there.

* * *

It was about two hours before Bobby finally made it into the little holding room, ICU put them in after they moved Amara there from the E.R.. Both Sam and Dean looked up at him when he walked in the door. From the disheveled look that Bobby had on his face, it wasn't going to be good news. Sam and Dean sat there waiting for him to tell them what was going on. Worry covered their faces. Bobby stood there for a moment before he went and took his place between them at the table.

"What's going on Bobby? What happened?" Sam earnestly asked.

Bobby looked at Dean as he spoke, "She went into respiratory distress."

"Huh? What the hell do you mean she went into respiratory distress?" Dean asking with a confused look.

"For some reason her lungs failed. They aren't sure why. She was placed on the respirator to help her breath. (taking a deep breath) Now that she breathing better they're going to try and take her off tomorrow." Bobby explained.

Sam looked at Dean, noticing that he wasn't understanding what Bobby was trying to say. He repeated what Bobby said in his own words.

"So is she basically breathing on her own right?" Sam asked

Bobby smiled, "Yeah. They don't want her over working her lungs. So they are going to keep her on it until tomorrow. Then wean her off machine."

Dean took a long look at Bobby. He watched as Bobby fidgeted in his chair. Dean knew there was more to bad news to come. Leaning back in his chair, Dean gave Bobby one more once over. Trying to prepare himself ready for what was Bobby was going say. It was the somber look on Bobby face that Dean couldn't take any longer.

"Okay Bobby...what aren't you saying?" Dean bluntly asked.

Bobby looked at Dean for a moment, then answered, "The doctor said...(frowning)...That she has slipped back into a coma Dean."

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby? How can she go from being awake, to suddenly back into a coma?" Dean questioned.

"They don't know. They're running more tests. Sending her down for another MRI. (expression turns grave.) Dean prepare yourself son. Amara may not wake up this time." Bobby said, waiting for the yelling.

It didn't happen. Dean went absolutely quiet. Looking at the two men around him. He knew one person that could help Amara. Standing up, leaning down on the table, Dean looks up to the ceiling.

"Okay Cass, You need to bring your feathery ass down here. I know you know what is going on. So I pray to you...To come down here now! Answer some questions...and freaking heal her!"

Before Dean could turn all the way around from the table. There was Castiel standing there. Face to face. Dean stood there for a moment. Then taking two fingers, he pushes Castiel out of his personal space. Dean motioned between them and around them. Castiel instantly understood what he was talking about. Taking a few more steps away from Dean.

"Dean...Why did you demand of me, the need to bring my feathery ass here?" Castiel asked perplexed at the situation in from of him.

Dean looked at him in shock, "You don't know what is going with Amara?"

Castiel looked at him for a moment. Then blinked out. He went into Amara's room. Unseen by the doctor or nurses. He tilted his head at Amara. He was surprised at how bad she looked. She wasn't like this a few hours ago. When he last check on her, Amara was fine. Searching the room, Castiel didn't feel, see or smelled anything that could have caused this to her. There was no trace of evil. Nothing that would explain why she was now in this condition.

Blinking back into the ICU waiting room, "Why is Amara like this? What happened to her?"

Sam eyes narrowed, "Like we know Cass."

Castiel looks up at Sam. He understood where is sarcasm is coming from. Even though he didn't know why they wanted him to give them answers. When he didn't understand what was going on in the first place.

"Okay Cass, go ahead and heal her. Now! We'll worry about the why and whats later." Dean simply requested.

Castiel looked at him as he dryly said, "I will see what is wrong with her Dean."

Castiel blinked out and then back in. Sadly he stood there and shook his head. Looking at Dean with a mystify expression. Not being sure on how to tell him what is going on with Amara. Sam picks up on the fact it was going to bad news and decides that it would be better if he asked the questions.

"What's going on with her Cass?" Sam asked directly, snapping his trance on Dean.

Dean and Bobby turned to look at the angel. Waiting on the answer.

"She is physically okay. I can not find a reason for Amara to be putting herself in the deepest corners of her mind." Castiel bluntly.

"Dial back for a moment Flash. What the hell are you talking about?" Dean nastily said.

"Dean it is simple. She is hiding." Castiel simply replied.

Dean threw his hands in the air, "Are you saying she is doing this to herself? Why would she?...No wait how could she do that?"

Sam could see that Dean wasn't getting what Castiel was trying to say. Looking at Bobby, he gives a look that said _"Help." _Bobby nodded at Sam. He knew that Sam just passed the buck to him.

Taking a deep breath, "Dean, what Cass is trying to tell you...Amara's mind fried itself. Causing her to go deep with in mind. Catatonic sort of speak. In a way, Cass is right she is hiding."

Moving over to table, Dean sits down. He asked the next question.

"What could do that to her?"

"It is emotionally induced. Her mind can not process everything that happen..." Castiel tried to finish, but Dean interrupted him.

"Her mind shut down?"

Bobby shook his head, "I'm afraid your right son. Her mind went into a kind of shock."

Dean put his head back in his hands, mumbling, "Is there anything we can do?...you know...Get her to come back."

"I don't know if we can do anything. It's up to her now. We can try talking to her...convince her to come back. (swallowing hard) But that is if she isn't to far gone that she can't hear us. If she can't get back..." Dean cuts Bobby off mid sentence.

"She'll be in a coma for the rest of her life."

Castiel answered before Bobby could, "Yes, technically that would be true."

"What the hell does that mean Cass. Technically? She is ether is or isn't."

"Amara is not in the place she was before. She is in a peaceful paradise. Her heaven." Castiel explained.

Dean looked at Castiel for a moment, "Peaceful or not, she doesn't belong there. She belongs out here. Living her life, like she's suppose too."

Nobody said another word. All of them agreeing to what Dean said. The only question left was would Amara agree. None of them was sure if she would. Her paradise versus here. Maybe she had enough and that was it. Maybe living in her mind would be the only solace of peace she could find.

Dean sat all the way back in the chair. Thinking hard for a moment. He knew this was completely out of his hands. He couldn't do nothing for her. It was up to her now. The only thing that kept rolling around in his mind, was she wasn't going to do this alone. He promised her that much. Owed her that much.

Standing up, Dean looks at them, "I have the first shift."

With that said, Dean simply walked out the door.


	23. Chapter 23 Someones Knocking at the Door

Chapter 23 Someone knocking at the door

Four days had passed. It was Dean's turn to sit with Amara. Each of them had taken twelve hours shifts to watch over Amara. Never leaving a chance of her being alone. That way when she woke up. Someone would be there. Dean had made that promise to her. One way or the other, he was going to make sure he kept it.

Dean had pulled his chair up next to Amara's bed. He placed it next to her bed, facing her and the wall. His legs were stretched out in front of him. He was reading a book as he was holding Amara's hand. While he read, his thumb gently rubbed her palm. Every few minutes he would look up at her. Making sure her eyes were closed.

The nursing staff would come in every half an hour. They would check her vital signs. Make sure that her IV was working properly. Reposition her. Bobby and Sam would always ask questions to see if there was any sign of her waking up. Dean on the other hand, never said a word. He would just nod at the nurses as they would come in. When they were done. He would nod at them as they left.

This particular time it didn't go like that. Dean watched out the corner of his eyes as the nurse moved around the room. He noticed right away that she was carrying herself different. Usually the nurse was all smiles and bubbly. This time she walked in with a muted look. Keeping everything really professional. Taking more time than usual going over Amara's vitals. Then checking her wounds and I.V.. Then without a word the nurse went over to the computer and immediately began typing things in. This was new to Dean. In the four days he has been there, not one nurse stayed in the room typing anything into the computer.

Without lifting his head from his book, Dean asked, "Is there anything new?"

The nurse smiled and went back typing in the computer. Not giving him any kind of answer. Dean looked at her for a minute. Then turned around in his chair. This time he was looking directly at her.

"Nurse...Huh...I don't know if you heard me or not? But I asked you if there was anything new with Amara?" Dean said with a hint of anger.

The nurse didn't look up from the computer as she said, "Sir, the doctor will be in here in few minutes to go over things. Right now we are waiting for her Uncle Bobby? (clicking her mouse) Yes, her Uncle Bobby to come in and explain things to him."

This caused Dean to stand up. Looking down at Amara, then back at the nurse. It didn't feel right to him. Taking his phone out. He calls Bobby. It just rung. Hanging up. He looks at the phone it for a moment. It puzzled Dean that Bobby didn't answer. Because, he never turns it off. Sometimes Dean could have sworn the phone was super glued to his ear.

Placing his phone back in his pocket, "How long ago did you call him?"

The nurse got down from the stool, moving toward the sliding glass, "It will only be a few more minutes Mr. Winchester."

Dean moved with the quickness. He left Amara's side and was at the sliding door before the nurse had a chance to blink. When she tried to open the door, Dean was already there with hand at the door, preventing it from moving.

"Miss, I asked you a question?" Dean asked, looking down at her with his eyebrows up.

The nurse blushed red and simply answered, "Fifteen minutes ago."

Dean let go the door go as soon as the Nurse pulled on it door. He stood there and watched as she left the room and went to the nurses station. Moving back over to Amara, he leans down and kisses her forehead. Sitting back down, he ran his hands over his face. Dean senses was telling him this wasn't going to be good. If he was a betting man and he was, it was going to be a game changer.

Dean looked deeply at Amara. She looked so peaceful. She still had that tranquil look on her face. Where ever she was in her mind. She was happy. Picking up her hand, he interlaced his fingers with hers. Pulling them toward him, Dean kissed the back of her hand. He didn't know what to do to get her to come back. To have her wake up. To come back or how to fix it. Making her feel safe enough to be there with him. He places her hand on his forehead. Wishing he could do something. Asking Cass was out of the question. He couldn't. He told him unconditionally that it was up to Amara. Bringing their hands down, Dean cradled hers tightly.

"Amara, I don't know what to do. (rubbing his thumb on her palm.) Do you understand that if you don't come out of it...You'll be like this (whispers) always."

Watching Amara closely. Letting her hand lay in his palm. Nothing. No reaction at all. She didn't respond to him in any way.

"Damn it Amara, enough is enough! You gotta wake up!" Dean demanded as he squeezed her hand.

Nothing. Not one twitch. Not a flicker. Dean let go of her hand. Standing up, he lifts her hand up and places it carefully on her stomach. Then he sat down on the bed. Looking at her. Her eyebrow lifted. Then relaxed. Leaning down, looking at her closed eyes.

"Amara?"

Watching for any type of movement. Dean held his breath. Waiting. Nothing. He exhales harshly. _"Was it my imagination?" _Shaking his head. He knew he seen it.

"Amara, you heard me didn't you?" Dean pleaded for a sign.

That's when it happened again. It was so minuscule. If he wasn't watching so closing he would have missed it. Her eyebrow raised again. Just a flicker. But enough to convince him that Amara heard him. Leaning down and kissing her forehead. Then whispered.

"I seen it. Keep trying."

Dean eyes didn't leave Amara's face. He sat there and watched. His heart beating fast in his chest. He waited. Watching. Amara didn't make another move. He didn't either. He stayed sitting on her bed, leaning over her, staring at her face. Waiting for kind of movement. Willing her to move again. But she didn't. Then the sliding glass moved.

Bobby, Sam and the doctor all came into the room together. Dean stood up from the bed. Looking at their faces, Dean knew he was right. It was bad. Sam and Bobby had a strange look of sadness. Which struck Dean as odd. Since there wasn't anything wrong with Amara, other than her sleeping. He watch the doctor closely as he moved over to the computer. Then watched as Bobby and Sam came over to him.

"What's going on?" Dean asked with a scowl on his face.

"I don't know Dean. I received a call to come here. That the doctor wanted to talk to me Amara condition." Bobby said softly.

As if on cue, the doctor walked over to them and extended his hand out to the men.

"My name is Dr. Harper."

Bobby shook his hand as he said, "My name is Bobby Singer. I'm Amara's Uncle."

"Nice to meet you. Uh...(heading toward the door) Why don't we go out to the conference room and talk?" Dr. Harper asked.

"That's okay. Why don't we talk right here? (motioning to Dean and Sam) It's okay that they are here. They are her family too." Bobby said in a gruff voice.

"Sure...Not a problem. Well then let's get right to it." Dr. Harper declared.

All three motion their head in unionism.

"As you know Amara has been in this state for about four days now. (taking a deep breath) There has been no change in her condition since she slipped back into the coma. We are now at a point. That you and your family need to decide what we need to do for her...To make her more comfortable." Dr. Harper said even and firm.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, unsure about what he was meaning.

"It might be time to move her to another facility." The doctor simply said.

Dean moved from Amara's side and went around to front of her bed. Placing himself between her and the Doctor.

"Why?"

The doctor took a step back before he answered. There was a look of sheer anger on Dean's face to cause him to pause and step back. He knew that he had to be on guard with this man.

"I'm not going to say she won't come out of the coma. Right now we're at in pass. We have done all we can do here for her. Amara will be helped better at a skilled facility. They can care for her better...than we can do here. There she can get the round o'clock care she needs, that something really we can't provide for her here."

"So your just going to give up on her?" Dean demanded taking a step toward the doctor.

"Sir, please understand. We can't do anything more for her. Her EEG hasn't changed. All the tests come back fine. (taking another step back) However as you know there hasn't been a sign of her waking up." Dr. Harper trying to explain.

"That not true. (stepping forward) She just moved not even ten minutes ago. Amara...She raised her eyebrows. And when I asked if she heard me, she did it again." Dean explained.

Sam and Bobby, swung their heads in Dean's direction. Staring at him in disbelief. The doctor shook his head back and forth as he said,

"I'm sorry sir. Those are involuntary muscles movements. They are not responses to anything. They are uncontrolled...It happens with people who are in a coma."

"Bullshit! I even asked her to do it. And she did!" Dean declared.

The doctor looked at Dean. All he could do is shake his head at him, no. This was the part Dr. Harper hated. It was alright for families, friends to have hope. However, there are times like these he hated to break it. Especially when they have convinced themselves that a patient actually responds to them. The doctor wanted to get them to agree. Not sit and debate whether or not she was in a coma. Dr. Harper moved around Dean, to Amara bed. Lifting the blanket off her feet, he carefully pulls a needle out of his coat pocket. Taking the sheath off, he reaches down and lifts her foot up.

Dean yelled out as he moved over to the Doctor, "Whoa there Dr. Jekyll, what the hell do you think your going to do with that needle?!"

"I'm going to show you that right now, in this moment. Amara is not here." Doctor Harper replied.

The doctor takes the needle and gently pokes the bottom of Amara's foot with the tip. Dean was livid. Without a thought, he went for him. Sam grabbed him just a tad late. His fist connected hard to the doctor's jaw. Causing Dr. Harper to step away from Amara bed and him. Sam finally grabbed Dean before he could hit him with a follow-up punch. Pushing him away from the doctor and up against the bottom of Amara's bed. As Dean was protecting Amara, Bobby watched her. There wasn't an expression of any type, when the doctor poked her with the needle. Not twitch, grimness or eye flicker. Nothing.

"You son of a bitch...What the hell are you thinking?" Dean yelled, struggling against Sam.

"I wanted to show you...What you seen before wasn't what you really seen! It wasn't because she was waking up. It is because you're wanting her to. All of her test says she is in a coma. She isn't awake. No amount of hope is going to change that. The sooner _you_ and your family realize that. Sooner we can help her." The doctor calmly explained.

Sam stood in front of Dean to keep him from taking another swing at the doctor as he attempted to explain what he seen.

"I know what the hell I seen. It wasn't my imagination and I didn't dream it! I asked her if she heard me. She raised her eyebrow. If that doesn't say she coming around I don't know what else will."

The doctor didn't respond. He stood there looking at Dean. Shaking his head the whole time. Dean looked up at Sam. Sam didn't say anything. He just give him a look of sorry. Then Dean turned to Bobby. He knew the minute he looked into his eyes, it was over.

"We need to give her a little more time Bobby. She's there at the surface. I can feel it."

Bobby looked away Dean. He couldn't look at him. Not with what he had to do. Hoping that one day Dean would forgive him. Bobby looked up at Sam. Giving him an expression to get ready. It was going to go bad. Then Bobby looked at Dean.

"Look son, I know you want to believe in what you seen. I'm not going to say you didn't. (eyes narrowing) But right now, we need to do what's right for Amara." Bobby calmly said.

Dean stop struggling, "What the hell Bobby are you saying? Are you giving up on her?"

"'I'll _never_ give on her, Dean. It's not about that. You know that. She needs better care than they can give her here. That is the only reason I'm doing this Son. Sam get him out of here!" Bobby firmly said.

Dean stood there in shock for a moment or two. Unsure if this was all really happening. He knew if they just had a few more days. They could get her to wake up. He felt that she was right there at the surface. If she only had a few more days, Amara will be okay. Looking up at Sam. He could tell by the look on his face that he was siding with Bobby.

"Don't do it Sammy."

"Come on Dean. Let Bobby handle this." Sam sternly said.

"No!" Dean growled.

Sam didn't say another word. He hit Dean with hard left. Dean went tumbling into the wall and on to the floor. Reaching down, Sam grabbed Dean by his arms and pulled him up. He didn't give Dean a moment to think about anything. He hit him one more time. This punch knocked Dean out. As Sam was putting Dean over is shoulder, Bobby moved over to the wall where the handicap button was and pushed it. Sam carried Dean out of Amara's room and down the hallway.

Getting about midway, Dean kicked out, causing Sam to drop him. Before Dean could manage to get a firmly on his feet. Sam had grabbed him up by his shoulders and pulled him down the hallway. Eying a small empty room, Sam guided him over to it. Shoving Dean hard into the room. Keeping himself in front of the door, Sam kicks the door back with his foot, closing it.

"So you're siding with them huh? What the hell Sam? You've given up on her too!" Dean yelled.

"Dean it's not like that." Sam quietly said.

"What hell do you mean it's not like that? What do you think? I imagined it? I'm telling you Sam I seen her move...I...Asked her to move. She did. Do you realize what that means? She's right there. Right at the surface. All she needs is time...That all she needs." Dean pleaded.

Sam stood there and listened. His heart was breaking for Dean. Sam knew all Dean wanted was for her to wake up. He wasn't sure if Dean really did see what he saw. It wasn't for him to say yeah or nay. All he could do is go by what the doctor and Bobby wants. They think she could get better at a place that can take care of her. She can't do that here. It wasn't giving up on her it was helping her.

Sam also knew that Dean was blaming himself for everything. There wasn't a damn thing he good do to fix it for Dean. Whatever was going to happen had to play its self in its own time. The one thing Dean never had. His most major flaw was patience. He wanted it now. It wasn't going to happen. No matter how much yelling or hitting is going to change that.

"Dean no one is giving up...Its just she need to go to a place that will give her better care than they can't give her here." Sam explained.

"I can't let you do that Sam. I wouldn't do that to you or Bobby. You...You send her there, she'll rot away." Dean calmly said.

To Sam surprise, a chair had come flying at him. He quickly moved to the side out of its way as it bounce off the wall. Suddenly, Dean charged him. Hitting him with everything he had. Sam landed hard on the floor, with the wind knocked out of him and Dean on top of him. They struggled and rolled on the floor for a minute. When Sam finally got the better of Dean. He manage to pinned Dean, under him.

Dean struggled against Sam. Trying his best to get Sam off of him. The next thing Sam knew, Dean manage to get his arm from under him. He swung and hit him the jaw hard enough for Sam to lose his balance. Dean takes advantage of this and moves to his feet and heads for the door. However Sam wasn't willing to give up yet. He reaches out and catches Dean leg, causing him to fall flat on his face. Sam manage to get to back on his feet and to the door before Dean could. Covering it with his body. Keeping Dean from it.

"Dean you need to stop this. What do you think _you_ can you do to fix it? Huh? If Amara is in there, she not listening!...(standing face to face)...Until she ready, this is how she going to be. It doesn't matter how long we take shifts and sit by her. If Amara doesn't want to get up, she's not going to."

Dean turned around and kicked the chair that he threw at Sam. Moving over to the window, he looks out. He was beginning to second guess what he had seen. _"Did imagine it?"_ Dean shook his head at his self. Maybe he did. He wasn't sure. All he deeply wanted, was her just to wake up, start her life and be happy.

"It's not fair Sam." Dean whispered.

"No it's not." Sam replied.

"I don't get Sam. We know that the big guy forgave her. So why isn't she awake?" Dean said more than questioned.

"There isn't any answers Dean. Those who know aren't saying. All I can say is let's get her some where they can work with her. They can't do that here...Maybe just maybe all she really needs is time. Time to work everything out before she can wake up." Sam reasoned.

Dean didn't say anything but shake his head at him in agreement. It could be that all Amara needed was time. He didn't know. What he did know was that it wasn't fair to her at all. She did everything that was asked of her. The man upstairs gave her what she needed most. Forgiveness. So why is she still in a coma? Why would God let her stay this way. It was the unfairness of it all. It was tearing him apart.

Worse of it, Dean was blaming himself. It felt that he caused the coma. To be faced with what he done her. To trust him only to find out what type of monster he was. If things didn't progress they way they did. If they wouldn't have made love. Or even maybe...fall in love. Then she could have faced this and not be faced with the horror of everything he did and was done to her in hell. Maybe she would be fine. She would hate him like she was supposed to. Then there would have be no reason to fall back into a coma. But it didn't happen like that. He felt that the blame for this was his. His alone.

* * *

About six months had went by. When the guys weren't out on a hunt. They would come and spend time with Amara. If they were hunting and Bobby could get away. He would spend time with her. All of them, would call the rehabilitation center everyday. Inquiring how she was doing. It was always the same. Nothing. No changes. Amara still wasn't responding.

Then the Leviathans came. The guys had to go into hiding because those things were hunting them. They're visits stopped. They slowed down their calls to twice a week. Always anonymous. That way the Leviathans would leave Amara alone. Bobby would come and visit her when he can. But even his visits dwindled down to nothing. Then Bobby died. Not too soon after that Dean disappeared and Sam was left all alone.

Before Sam left to parts unknown, he made his last visit with Amara. Sam sat with her for hours that day. Telling her everything that had happen. He told her about Castiel and Dean and the new prophet Kevin Tran. How when Dean and Castiel killed Dick Roman, everything turned black and then they were gone. Crowley came, took Kevin and the tablet. Suddenly he was alone. For the first time in his whole life, he was alone.

Sam sat there and poured his heart out to Amara. He explained to her how helpless he was feeling. He didn't know what to do. There was no reason now to keep hunting. Everyone was gone. He had no clue where to find Dean and Castiel. There was no finding Kevin without help. Now he was at a dead end._ "Why keep fighting? What for?"_

"I'm done Amara. Just done. I'm not gonna do this anymore. Its time to just walk away."

Sam explained to the silent Amara that he was going away. He promised her. That he was going to keep that promise Dean made her. He would always be there for her.

"When you decide to quit hiding...And wake up. I'll be here. I made a promise to Dean that I would always take care of you."

Flashback 3 months ago in the cabin.

Sam and Dean was researching as much information as they could about Dick Roman. Now that Sam was Sam. Not walking around with Lucifer in his head any more. He just wanted stop Roman. The only down fall was since Castiel took his pain and Lucifer out of his mind. It shattered his. They had to leave him there in the looney bend. This way they could go after the leviathans. Especially since they had a score to settle with Dick Roman about Bobby.

They were reflecting on everything that has gone on the pass year. Then they're conversation turned to Amara. Both were feeling guilty about not going to see her. However they knew if they did it would just make her a target. But both admitted to calling up the rehab center and checking on her. Dean couldn't help but smile when he found out that Sam always would call too.

"Sam...I need you to do me a favor." Dean innocently asked.

Sam looked at Dean, baffled. "Sure Dean, what is it?"

"If something happen...You know to me." Dean started to say, But Sam interrupted him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Dean." Sam said with a little stress in his voice.

"Damn it Sam, let me get this chick flick out and over with. Okay!" Dean smarted.

Sam shaking his head, "Okay...Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you please take care of Amara for me. You know...check up on her. Most importantly, be there and help her when she wakes up." Dean asked never taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Yeah Dean...I could do that for you." Sam simply replied.

"Promise me Sam." Dean demanded.

"Okay Dean...I promise." Sam answered.

Sam didn't what to correct him or even get Dean mad at what he thought about that request. He knew that Amara's coma was permanent. Specially when she still hadn't woken up yet and its been almost a year. But he didn't want to put down Dean's faith in her or God. He knew that Dean truly believed that Amara was going to wake up. It wasn't never discussed again. Right at that moment they had bigger fish to fry.

Now

Sam reached out and grabbed Amara's hand. Promising her that he would do everything in his power to keep that promised. He sat there and watched her for about another hour. Tears ran down his face. Thinking about everything he had lost. Knowing that this was one promise that he intended to keep. In many ways, he felt a kindred spirit with her. She did everything that was expected of her. She saved this world and not one person knew about it but him. Him and his brother did the same. In the end, they gave everything to do it. There was no gratitude. Then you wait for something else to be thrown at you.

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Sam stands up. Leaning down he gave Amara a kiss on her forehead. Taking his hand, he traced his fingers along the curve of her face. She still looked beautiful. Her long dark hair, cradles her like a shawl. Her chocolate hair covered the pillow and down around her chest. Her face still had a look of complete peace.

Leaning down, Sam whispers in her ears, "Maybe you got the best prize of all. Peace."

Kissing Amara cheek, Sam stood there and looked at her. Looking for any tell tale sign that she could just possibly be sleeping. But like always, no movement. Or even an indication that she could even hear him. Squeezing her hand one more time, Sam turned and walked away. Stopping only for a few seconds to take a last look at her. Then left.

* * *

It was a year. The exact day, hour, minute to the very second when it happened. A feeling of utter electricity ran throughout Amara's whole body. Her mind spinning back from the very safe place it had been hiding at. All the thoughts, doubts and pain came rushing back to her. Her mind replaying the day she went to sleep. Then surge of light that engulfed her and slowly waking her up.

Opening her eyes, Amara was unprepared for what was waiting for her. There stood a man in front of her, in a beige trench coat with bluest eyes staring down at her. Before she could say anything, the man before her spoke.

"My name is Castiel. I was sent by our Lord to wake you up. He says that you have been asleep long enough and it is time to stop hiding."

Amara shook her head at Castile. Her mind was either having a hard time processing what he said. Or the man knew more that he should.

"How would you know what Our Lord would say? He isn't around anymore." Amara asked smartly.

Castiel's eyes narrowed, "He is. He knows. He has chosen his children to have free will. So he doesn't interfere. I was told by_ Him_ to wake you up. To remind you...to do as_ He_ promised. It's time for you to live your life. To start over and begin your second chance."

"I don't want to. Leave me alone. If I truly have free will...Then it's my will to hide." Amara said with an angry.

Castiel face soften, "I'm sorry. Hiding will only get you found. You need to get up. Live. There is people who are needing you here. Amara. In this life...So wake up!"

With that, the angel disappeared in front of Amara. Leaving her with loads of questions and no answers. Forcing her eyes to stay open, she let them drifted around her room. Alone again. Concentrating has hard as she could. She focused on her arm. Willing it to lift. Amara could feel the heaviness of hit. But she forced her arm to move. It did. Just enough to move over to the side rail of the bed. Using what little strength she had, her fingers hit the buzzer. Within seconds, nurses and a doctor ran in. Her room suddenly became a flutter of activity.

Weeks went by and she was finally being released. Before she left, Amara learned from the rehabilitation center that her _'family'_ always called or came to see her until about six months ago. The hospital gave her all the phone numbers that they had for them. She called Bobby. Disconnected. She called Dean. No answer and his voicemail was full. Then she called Sam. The number had been changed to a unpublished number. Her mind was racing. She didn't understand what was going on. The very first thing she did upon being released, was go back to the cabin.

When the taxi dropped her off at the end of the driveway, Amara could tell right away that no one had been there in a very long time. Everything had overgrown. When she made it to the end of the drive, Bobby old Chevy was sitting there. It was coated with a layer of dirt. The grass in the back was at least knee high. Making her way up the porch stairs, she moved the wood chair that was sitting there to the side. Reaching down Amara picked up the key that Bobby told her would be there if she ever needed a place to stay.

Opening the door, the cabin had a smell of stale air. Looking around everything ether was covered in dust or had cobwebs wrapped around it. Moving from the front room to the middle room. Amara let her fingers run along the top of the couch. Looking around, everything was just the same the day she left. Books piled high. Papers thrown about. Looking at the desk, she noticed a picture of all three of her favorite men. Picking it up, Amara carefully ran her finger over top of Dean.

With a heavy heart, Amara slowly sat it back down. Her eyes scanned the desk. That is when she found a manila envelope. Picking it up, she found the envelope addressed to her. It was from Bobby. She felt her heart speed up as she opened it. Tears formed in her eyes as she read what he wrote.

_"Dear Amara,_

_If you're reading this, it means that something horrible has happened. If me or the guys aren't there assume the worse. Don't try and contact us. Bad things are out there looking for us. If they know about you, they will find you and use you against us. We will try and contact you as soon as possible. You can use the cabin as long as you need to. Consider it yours until we meet again. The keys to the Chevy is in the top drawer of the desk. Please keep yourself safe. If anyone has any questions why you are there, show them the enclosed papers. Be careful and always watch your back. _

_God speed,_

_Bobby_

Amara pulled out the folded papers that was still in the envelope. Tears streamed down her face when she seen that it was a deed to the cabin and title for the car. Bobby had left everything, cabin, land, to her. Also enclosed was two hundred dollars with a note that said;

_I believe you won this at darts, remind me never to get on you bad side, BS". _Amara chuckled.

Walking over to the couch, she flops down. Looking around the cabin, she could picture easily where everyone would be if they were there. Bobby at the desk, with Sam across from him. Researching whatever they were going to. Dean sitting over in the recliner bitching about having to wait until they were finished. As he sipped on a glass of Bobby's finest whiskey. Amara took in a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

_"If it only could be."_

Amara thoughts turned to Dean. She knew that he would be blaming himself for herself imposed coma. That's not what she wanted or intended. She needed time to heal. To believe that it was true. That she was free of hell. Free to do anything she wanted to. She also needed time to let go of what happened between her and Dean. To come to realization that it wasn't him. That it was hell that did those things to them both. It wasn't either one of their faults but it was the roles that they were predestined to play.

Dean. Damn, she missed him so much. The comfort of his arms. The strength that his heart beat in his chest. The gentle touch and care that he showed her. The love they made. Amara wish so bad Dean was there. She wondered if he was okay. If he was thinking about her as she was him. Wondering if they could be together. Be happy. Or if it was never meant to be. That it was just a hope that never got realized. Whatever it was. She wished that one day they will get their chance to figure out what this could have been.

Amara did what Bobby asked of her. She didn't try to contact them. She stayed at the cabin, waiting on them. Not knowing when or even if they would ever show up. However Amara did go on with her life. Only with an empty space in her heart and them always in her thoughts. Hoping, that one day, God will send them back to her. To finish the unfinished business that was started. That one day soon, perhaps her and Dean could pick up where they left off. But until that time she is going live her life to the fullest. To live as if there was no tomorrow.

The end?

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for all your wonderful support. I enjoyed writing this immensely. Thank you for letting me share my spin on Supernatural. Thanks for taking the journey with me.**_

_**Thanks for all those who helped me and gave me guidance and cheered me on. Newbieontheblock and deantheman...You two were the beacon in the darkest moments. For all those who followed, favored, review I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am so glad yáll enjoyed my story.**_

_**There will be more to Amara's storyline. My muse won't shut up. She has been chattering to me since I wrote the last line. Doing research right now. There should be a part deuce soon. **_

_**Many many hugs and kisses to all. **_

_**Peace,**_

_**Mamasam aka Samantha**_


End file.
